Namesake
by E. F. Brighty
Summary: He found her when she was 15, tied up in a tree like a piñata. My view of Taz and Up's relationship, enjoy. Pre-Starship, Rated just in case.
1. Quinceañera

**This story was inspired by StarGateLover007 and her video **/watch?v=MG14PyTXBA4 **I congratulate your awesomeness on this video it made me cry.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not Taz or Up, they belong to Starkid.**

* * *

><p>It was in a rather deserted village in the centre of Mexico that was on the outskirts of Matehuala that the sky was transforming from the light shades of black to the clear blue the change hiding the bright twinkling lights from galaxies only the Starship Rangers could travel to. The peaceful scene was accompanied by the slow rising of the bright, orange sphere of hydrogen gases, turning the clouds around the direction of its rays a delicate shade of pink mixed with gold. The remote town was quiet oblivious to the happenings outside their atmosphere, content with sleeping in their beds until their alarms sounded calling them to school or work. And for a certain fifteen year old – a day she would soon long to forget.<p>

The harsh tone of the alarm clock awoke her as it had every day before, but now – as the machine continued to rise in octaves and volume – it seemed to be mocking her. Succumbing to the noisy boxes protest she reached out a limp limb and pressed blindly at the buttons. Finally finding the snooze button she balled her hand into a fist and punched it, sending the room into silence once more. Drowsy, she opened one bleary, chocolate coloured eye and was faced with a wall. Groaning she stretched her aching biceps before looking out through the translucent curtains of the window above her headboard.

Watching the start of the day had always comforted the young chica, 'A new day brings new possibilities' she reminded herself as she gazed as the clouds in the sky turned from a cotton candy pink to a light shade of red. "_Cielo rojo en la mañana, los pastores de alerta_" she muttered, remembering the old wives tale her abuelo had taught her whilst on his farm. Reaching over to her bedside table and rifled through the top drawer, she pulled out and old, leatherback book and a pencil she had carved herself in her father's workshop. In the space at the bottom where one would write their name was, '_el libro de_ _Tabitha, leer y te mueres_.' Flipping the book open and turning to a clean page she scribbled down anything she could remember from the fading memories of her dream, the only thing she could remember; was a man. He had appeared just before her alarm had went off, only for a second – his blue eyes had seemed to pierce into her very soul, scaring and intriguing her at the same time. She threw the book into the drawer and slammed on the alarm as it sounded again; signalling the 15 minutes extra given to 'snooze' was over.

She was considering rolling over and going back to sleep, when a body crashed into her bedroom door, causing her to jump and nearly fall out of her bed from shock. The body in question flung open her door and charged in yelling her name at the top of lungs.

"Tabi, Tabi! Come on sleepy bones, wake up. Mamá said it's time to '_levanté y brilla, hija mía_.'" The elder girl laughed and her sibling grinned back.

"You know you're supposed to knock before entering" she mock glared at the girl.

"I did knock!" she cried, pouting her lips and pointing to the door, "I knocked before I opened the door."

"If you call smashing your face against an inch thick plank of wood knocking, then sure" Tabitha shrugged, watching her sister as she bounced on the bed by her feet.

"Well I do." She announced holding her nose up in the air, victorious. Her sibling merely shook her head in exasperation. "Guess what day it is, Tabi!" she practically sang.

"Es sábado. ¿No?" she queried sarcastically.

"No silly ¡_es tu fiesta de quince años_!" The child yelled loudly; so loudly in fact that there was a bang on the ceiling and a call from the kitchen to either pipe down or assist with breakfast.

"You heard mama, pipe down and go _ayudar a preparar el desayuno, por favor_" she added as an afterthought as the child pouted irritably on her knee, rolled her eyes and ran out of the bedroom clunking down the stairs. "Mierda" she muttered, her Quinceañera certainly was today, 15 at last. She was happy to finally be called a woman, but she hated the fact that she would have to wear a dress. She shuddered at the thought. Glancing over to the wardrobe where the gown was hidden away from prying eyes and fingers, she sighed and rolled out of bed grabbed a change of clothes from a drawer, a couple of towels from the boiler room on the landing and across the floor to the bathroom for a quick shower.

"Tabitha, be ready by 10, your papa is off to collect _tus abuelos y tus padrinos de la ceremonia_." Came the call of her mother from the lower level as she began to strip from her pyjamas.

"_Vale mamá_" Tabitha called back. She turned the shower on and took her hair out of the pony tail she kept it in at night, picking out bobby-pins and setting them on the sink, before stepping into the warmed up water. The clear liquid coated her like another layer of skin; she lathered soap onto her hand and rubbed the hibiscus smelling cream over her body, then grabbed a bottle of shampoo – squeezing it into her hair and gliding her fingers through it, making sure to rub the cleaning chemicals in from root to tip. There was a knock on the door followed by a yell, though it was muffled by a door and the sound of gushing water she could tell that it was her other sibling come to nag her. Turning off the water and covering herself with a towel she approached the door and opened it, steam poured out from the room the second the wood was pulled away from the frame.

"What?" she asked irritated, the younger girl in front of her frowned at her sister.

"Mamá said I can fix your hair and you promised you'd let me do it ages ago, and you're in the bathroom and you're trying to do your hair yourself and it's not fair cause you promised and you said that you…" she was cut off from her childish rant by Tabitha.

"Sí, I know I never break a promise. And I'm not trying to do my hair, I'm showering!" she hissed pointing to the towel around her, her sibling pouted and Tabitha rolled her eyes. "Give me uno momento to dry off and then you can fix my hair" she said. The girls face immediately brightened and she skipped away from the bathroom. Tabitha turned and locked the door behind her before drying off and putting on the clothes she had brought. Running downstairs, she threw the towels in the laundry basket and grabbed a piece of toast from her mother's hand and was back up the stairs before the woman even noticed. Walking back up and munching on the toast, she felt as if she was being watched. She shrugged it off as nerves for later on. Stepping into her room she found that her siblings had moved their mother's vanity table into her room. The cream wood and pink flower decorations looked very out of place amongst the dark blue walls and collection of rock posters that littered Tabitha's room. Her sisters stood on either side of the backless chair with was decorated the same way as the table, both grinning with smiles so evil she was certain Lucifer himself would be frightened out of his wits. She glanced suspiciously from one sibling to the other and back again.

"I know why Maria's here, but what are you planning on Georgia?" Tabitha asked cautiously, eyes narrowing as the evil grins disappeared to be replaced by their '_sonrisas inocentes ángulo' _as her mother called them.

"Nothing" Maria said cheerfully, smiling at her sister. "Right Gia?"

"Sí nothing at all," she agreed. "I'm just here for security!" she squeaked happily.

Maria groaned irritably, "Gia we're meant to lead her on! Not spill the beans!"

"Sorry Ria, I was just excited." The youngest of the trio pouted.

"No worries Gia, I didn't even see it coming, you were very convincing" Tabitha smiled as her hermana pequeña piped up at her sisters' compliment and dashed outside – to keep watch she presumed.

"_Sentarse Tabi_" Maria ordered, the girl in question raised an eyebrow and her sibling mirrored her action. "¿_Por favor_?" she added begrudgingly. Tabitha sat content that she had won that round. "Close your eyes" Maria requested not as strongly as the first time, causing Tabi to raise her other brow as well. "Well I want you to be surprised as everyone else." Seeing her reasoning she obeyed and closed her eyes. There was silence as Maria tugged at the knots in her long black hair. "I wish my hair was half as long as yours is Tabi." The young sighed as she stroked a brush through it.

"I wish it never got to this length at all, but mama insisted" she frowned, eyes still closed.

"Oh yes, you wanted that estúpido Mohican like that man in your favourite band ¿no?" Tabi chuckled lightly and Maria grinned. "Well as soon as today's over you can make your own choices, cut your hair wherever and whenever you want. You could even cut it off in front of mama and she could only beg you not to ¡_Quieto_!" she yelled in mock annoyance and her sister's head moved back and forth as she giggled with her sibling.

"¡_Perdón mamá_! I'll keep still," she smirked, imagining her sisters' reaction.

Another longer pause of silence followed, obviously Maria was sulking. She didn't mind. The silence gave her time to consider what she would do after today, cutting her hair was a numero uno priority, though she may not cut it in front of her mother as her sister had suggested. The second thing she had always wanted to do was join the Starship Rangers, she realised that only the best of the best could join at these troubling times, but she was confident that somehow she would get in, even though she was small. Tabitha had longed to be a Ranger, ever since she had first be able to understand the advertisement on el television, she had climbed to the roof of her house to watch the stars, catch an odd glimpse of a passing Starship or hear explosions from across the border of Mexico were the ground patrols were fighting off robot invasions from the north. The thought of the robots caused her fists to clench unconsciously and a frown to form on her tanned features. Maria noticed.

"¿_Qué pasa_? You look troubled." Maria asked softly, concern flittering noticeably through her voice.

Tabitha sighed, "It's nothing, just thinking."

Suddenly the contact on her hair vanished and she had nearly opened her eyes but hands clasped over them as her sister yelped, "No don't! I'm not done yet, idiota."

"¡Vale, vale! I won't," raising her hands in mock surrender, the hands lifted and she felt Maria move away. "What are you doing?" A door behind her opened and a soft rustling followed. "What's that?" she asked blindly.

"I'm going to match los cosméticos to your dress," Tabitha froze at the mention of make-up and was about to get up and run out the door when a soft click from the table signalled her sister opening the make-up box, Tabitha slumped in the chair, knowing there was no escape. She huffed as Maria began and followed her orders; to tilt her face every direction, pout her lips, place her hands on the table, hold still and various other commands. Maria had put make-up on Tabitha once before, but she was only six then and Tabi had been asleep at the time, needless to say she was grounded for a month thanks to the actions she had taken against her younger sibling for painting her bright orange.

But Maria had improved her skills since then, and Tabitha trusted her – somewhat.

The brushes halted and she could hear them being carefully placed back into the box, once again considering to open her eyes again, but was stopped by Maria calling to wait as she went to get a few more things. She heard her open the bedroom door and run out, telling Georgia to watch her. Weighing her options on how pissed either sister would be if she opened her eyes for a peek, but the thought of how downhearted Maria would feel made her instantly rethink.

Speaking of el Diablo, she returned and plugged something into the wall and took hold of a piece of Tabitha's hair. She suddenly felt a hot object clamp around the base of the hair and felt it roll up to the middle, she wanted to shift away should it burn her ear – but thought better of it, as it could lead to more damage than good. Holding the hair in the position beside her ear for a few seconds before letting it drop, Maria continued in this fashion until she reaches the other side of her head, the heat next to her ear vanished and the plugged pulled, with Maria muttering about one last final touch, as something soft was placed into her hair and secured with bobby-pins.

"Get up, por favor." Tabitha jumped slightly at the command but stood up slowly, eyes still closed, Maria led her away from the table. "You can open your eyes, but no peeking until you got your dress on." She warned, with a hint of pride in her voice. Tabitha smiled and followed her orders.

Undressing and then carefully slipping into the second-hand bought, strapless white dress that her mother had embroidered with a fake red rose at the bottom right of the bodes, placing the matching white pumps on her feet as Maria zipped up the dress at the back. Ready at last to finally see what she looked like, she was halted once again by Georgia coming into the room, curiously poking her head around the door, her eyes widened as she spotted Tabitha.

"¿_Es usted un ángulo_?" the young girl asked innocently. Tabi's eyes widened this time; did she really look that good? Unable to hold her curiosity at bay much longer she turned to the full length mirror - she had heard Georgia drag in whilst Maria was busy with her make-up – and was shocked at the sight she was greeted with.

Staring back through the mirror was a girl who looked a lot like her, and yet at the same time, looked nothing like her. Where Tabitha would wear combats, tank-tops and boots, this girl wore a dress and pumps, Tabitha would have never in her life have worn make-up and yet, here was the girl in the mirror with foundation, eye-shadow, blusher – the whole shebang – her curled hair hung loose along her back and several of the bangles hung down the front, a crisp white rose was placed at the side parting of her hair. This girl was beautiful. Tabitha twirled and seemed to surprise herself when the image in the mirror twirled with her.

"_Ay, gracias mis hermanas_," the duo smiled at their elder sister. "I think I am an angel" she whispered to Georgia, who giggled.

Maria rolled her eyes, "_Tan modesto_" she chuckled sarcastically.

Tabitha hardly heard her as she continued to gaze into the mirror 'I should wear dresses more often' she thought happily. Suddenly their mother's voice was heard just outside the door; the youngest jumped and ran outside to tell her not to come in, lest it ruin the surprise. They heard the woman chuckle and walk back down the stairs. Georgia popped her head round giving them a thumbs up, and told them that papa had returned with the guests and were waiting for them, before she rushed downstairs. Tabitha turned to her sister who looked as if she was about to cry.

"It's not fair, you get to grow up before me" she pouted a tear slipping down her cheek. Tabitha placed a hand on it and gently rubbed it away.

"Hey don't worry, all you gotta do is wait dos anos for yours, maybe I'll do your make-up?" she asked. Maria raised a delicate eyebrow and Tabi chuckled. "Sí maybe not. Perhaps Georgia in another five years?" the pair grinned. Tabitha placed a peck on each of her sisters' cheeks.

"Don't, you'll ruin your make-up, or worse mine!" Maria let out a watery chuckle.

"Gracias Maria. I wouldn't look half as beautiful without your help." Maria nodded and walked out the door, glancing back over her shoulder as she left.

Taking a second to steel herself and with one last glance in the mirror, she stepped out of her room and onto the landing. There was a sudden hush from below as her family stared up at her, her dress and – most noticeably – her smile. She looked over the familiar faces of her parents, grandparents and godparents, the neighbours who had dropped by to congratulate her and lastly her hermanas who grinned up at her, each with tears in their eyes.

Her father was the first to break his transfixion on the girl at the head of the stairs and made his way up towards her, holding her hands in his and placing a kiss to her forehead. "You look beautiful, hija" he told her.

"Gracias papá" her smile became even brighter as the rest of the room burst into congratulations, complements and conversation.

She had never felt so happy in all her life.

She walked amongst the crowd thanking their compliments and returning the kissed placed on her cheeks. Her only grandmother pulled her aside and hugged her.

"Ay my little guerrera is growing up and becoming una mujer" she smiled placing a soft kiss to her granddaughters' forehead and hugging her close again.

"Colette don't strangle the girl, or she'll never make it past today" her grandfather chuckled, as her grandmother hit him playfully on the arm.

Her other grandfather appeared and held her shoulders in his frail hands, "You are the eldest in our familia now Tabitha, it is up to you to hold up the family name when you go out into the world."

"And not get yourself killed" the other man chuckled, earning another hit from his wife.

"Your grandfather is right, if you must join those Starship Rangers I want you to watch yourself and come back in one piece when you finish the Academy" her grandmother said, sounding anxious at the end.

"I will mis abuelos, I will try with all my heart, _mi corazón_." Tabitha assured.

"Bien" the three said together.

Her father walked up to the group and placed a hand on her head, "Come Tabitha we must go to the Mass," her papa told her leading her out, the grandparents following behind. "We go to the mass and we shall soon return, I hope to see you all at the tocada." He called to the crowd as they left, there was a yell from the crowd and they immediately filed out, back to their houses.

The thanksgiving mass didn't take long, there had been prayers, praises and presentations to bless the young girl as she made the change from childhood into womanhood. Her godparents had presented rosary beads and a locket with the Virgen de Guadalupe inside, a tiara had been bought by her entire family, her father had replaced her soft pump with a silky pair of heels and she had placed a bouquet of flowers on the altar of the Virgin Mary. The ceremony had then went on with more praises to dead God asking to watch over her in later life and a blessing of Holy water was dropped on her forehead.

After the ceremony Tabitha came out of the chapel and walked back to their house and followed them to the end of their street, a blindfold tied carefully around her eyes was removed and she saw that the whole village had laid out several tables end to end along the street, piles of food on top and all were cheering happily. Many of the boys poked fun at her dress, but threatening to clobber them with her heels soon sent them scarpering, a gang of girls she had grown close to in High school came up to her and handed her a present that they must have clubbed together to buy. Thanking them she opened the box, her eyes widened as she laid eyes on the switch blade and its holster embroided with her initials.

"_Muchos gracias mis amigas, es muy fantástico ¡Me encanta!_" she smiled and hugged them, careful as to where the knife was pointed. They hugged back as if they would never see her again; they held the embrace and whispered good luck wishes to her. Their grip loosened when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Tabitha squirmed out of their hold to face her closest friend, who just happened to be a boy. Her friends dispersed giving them privacy, while gossiping and snickering as they walked off to the table, where the tocada had started.

"_Hola Tabitha_" the boy said, shifting from one foot to the other, his voice barely audible over the squeals of children and adults chatters in the background.

"_Hola Pablo ¿Cómo estás?"_ she asked politely.

"Bien" he said looking at his feet.

"Only good? The fiesta not exciting enough for you or something?" she frowned hoping to get the reaction she was looking for.

"No, no! The fiesta is excelente; the tables are really pretty… I mean the brillante is really party – I, no wait… I just…" he stumbled looking anywhere but at Tabitha. She chuckled and he glanced at her in confusion, which changed to annoyance when he spotted the grin plastered on her face. "That's not funny Tabi, I thought you meant it ¿en serio?" he asked exasperated.

"Oh get over it, you take things way too seriously sometimes Pablo" Tabitha chortled as he shoved her playfully. "Did you want something?" she asked turning to him.

He suddenly become uncomfortable once more as he reached into his pocket and produced a small box and handed it to her. "_Felix cumpleaños Tabitha_" he said a she took the box and opened it carefully. She picked the red cloth out and twisted it gently between her fingers, it felt so soft.

"You made this?" she asked staring at him.

"Yeah, papa always said that handmade gifts always mean more both to the receiver and the giver." He fidgeted with his shirt as he spoke. "You always wanted to chop your hair off, so that's something to tie it back when you're at the Academy, so it doesn't fall in your eyes or anything." Tabitha smiled and kissed his cheek.

He flushed a violent shade of red as she moved back towards her house, to put the gifts somewhere safe until later. Walking up the stairs to her room she once again got that uncomfortable feeling that she was being watched, she shook the thought out of her mind but kept alert just in case. She moved into her room, headed over to her bedside table and took out the leather-bound book. She flipped to the back and lifted a flap that concealed a secret compartment; she placed the knife in beside a photo of her family while tying the red patterned cloth onto her wrist. As she gazed at the patterns on the bandana, her nostrils filled with a horrid stench of oil and heated metal, not daring to look around she glimpsed in the mirror of her mother's vanity and saw the unmistakeable features of a robot peering through the door, looking straight at her. Tabitha's breath hitched in her throat as she tried in vain to remember what her father had taught her, should she ever come into contact with a robot – but the lesson had been wiped from her mind as she stared into the machines blackened sockets where eyes would normally be. Closing the book and clipping the latch to keep it locked she counted down from three as the robot entered the room and began moving steadily towards her.

'_Tres, dos, uno'_ she thought as with each count came a mechanical whir bringing the robot closer towards her. On zero turned whirled around and hit the metal fiend over its head with the book, causing the creature to loose balance and fall onto her bed, giving her an escape route through the door. She ran down the stairs, barely missing the very accurate shot of red lasers to her head, and out the front door clutching the book to her chest.

Tabitha ran as fast as her dress would allow her towards the end of the street to warn them about the robot, when the tables were flung in all directions from an explosion from beneath the ground, bodies were hurled towards her as she ducked to protect herself from the flying debris. Looking up the surrounding gardens and trees were aflame and people that hadn't been near the explosion were running for their lives; as a large army of the metallic androids stomped towards them out of the smoke. Tabitha shakily got to her feet and moved behind a large bin, looking around the amount of blackened bodies lying on the hot pavement, the red lasers coming from the machines hitting the once cheerful party goers, breaking ranks to give chase to those fleeing the scene. Time seemed to slow as she watched her friends and neighbours being destroyed, from the youngest toddler to the eldest citizen, no one seemed to be spared by these máquinas de destrucción.

A chorus of 'annihilate human enslavers' was heard from behind her. Catching a metallic face on the shiny surface of the bin advancing towards her, she turned and ran down the alley, the robot close behind. Though they weren't known for their speed, when it came to a chase robots were known to be very skilled snipers, proved when the edge of her dress was caught by a beam and set on fire. She stopped, dropped and rolled; this lesson she would never forget, and ran on the dress much lighter as it had now smouldered the layers underneath. Running past house after house in a mad ditch attempt to lose her chaser, tripping over the dead God-damn heels and dodging attacks from lasers as she was once again in the open.

Hopping a random fence, tearing the hemline of the dress so it was now at her knees and vaguely noticing she was in her own back garden as she ran for cover. Suddenly a heavy metal arm grabbed her by the waist; Tabitha yelped in fright and looked into the face of the robot from her bedroom. In desperation she took off one of her heels and stuck it through the bot's black sockets, it jerked and fizzled, electric pops were heard inside the metal casing before it crashed to the ground, dropping Tabitha to the ground. She looked at the shell of metal in shock, but was quickly pulled out of it by more metallic creatures holding her as they tied her to a tree by a garden hose pipe, swinging like a child's piñata. Having dropped her book as they lifted her and not being able to reach her feet, she kicked her legs as far as the pipe would allow, frustrated when she heard they scratchy laughter. She managed to kick one in the chest and reviled in slight triumph, until the cyborg hit her in the face with twice as much force. The others joined in, punching and pulling at her, laying on attacks thick and fast onto her small frame, until she could hardly feel where one attack stopped and another started.

She felt ready to beg for dead-God's sweet release, but a series of green lights and bright white explosions of robot heads changed her mind. Opening her eyes she saw headless robots scattered around the tree.

She heard footsteps approach. The pipe loosened its hold on her. Saw a pair of piercing blue eyes looking up at her.

She fainted.


	2. Identity

**Another chapter is up! **

**DISCLAIMER: Taz and Up still belong to Starkid.**

* * *

><p>He crept through the destroyed city of Mexico, dodging fallen buildings and hopping over blackened ash; that had once been the population. The burning sun had dipped below the horizon a while ago, and the calm red and pink colours gave out a small light, enough to make out shapes in the ground and to avoid falling over. The clear sky meant the moon would provide more light on the gloomy scene and as it finally appeared, seemingly of its own accord, a figure could be made out. He was tall, light grey uniform covered by a brown trench coat which seemed almost black in the darkness, helping him blend into the shadows, light stubbling outlined his strong jaw bone and upper lip and the dark brown mop of hair on his head starting to have a slight grey twinge about it along the roots if you looked close enough. Around his shoulders was a large zapper and a small backpack - while in his arms was a small girl, whose dress was once a beautiful white was now grey and damp, uneven tears along the hemline revealing her scabby knees, long black hair sticking out in places and face splattered in oil and grime.<p>

Climbing to the roof of a broken hospital he set the girl down on the ground, pulling off his coat and covering her gently. He sat on his knees watching her slowly breathe in and out. Bringing his backpack around to his front and unzipping it, he pulled out a thick leather-back book that had been on the ground beneath the girls feet when he found her, it's front cover was missing but the rest of it was intact. Fiddling around the bag to find his communicator, he dropped the book. The dull thud of it hitting the roof made him freeze and glance at the sleeping teen, letting out his breath when she didn't stir from the sound.

Going to pick it up he spotted something poking out of the corner, curiosity grabbing him he reached down and opened the book. An eyebrow shot up as the book flipped to the back and revealed a secret compartment. He glanced over at the girl again before opening the flap that hid the compartment. His blue eyes widened as he spotted the switch-blade carefully stowed inside. Picking it up and examining the holster with the letters T.A.Z stitched to one side with 'Lopez' underneath. 'Probably her name' he thought to himself, sliding the weapon out of its safe hold. Pressing the button a sharp dagger was produced from inside, its point glistening dangerously in the moonlight.

"Hey ¡que no es tuyo!" he jumped at the sudden exclamation, nearly dropping the dagger and swivelling round to see the girl –Taz he thought – glaring at him. "me lo das" she ordered, but he had no idea what she was saying, which seemed to make her even angrier. They stared at each other, brown eyes glaring into blue, before she got fed up and lunged for the knife yelling in frustration when he jerked it out of her reach. "¡me lo das!" she yelled.

He slapped a hand on her face, "Are you crazy? Quit your yelling before some dead God-damn robot hears you!" he whispered into her ear, she looked back into his eyes, a flash of fear crossing them before she nodded and he removed his hand. "Alright. Now I can see you want this," he said holding up the knife, her eyes followed it intently. "But I ain't giving it to you until I know where you got it from."

"It was a present from mis amigas, can I have it now?" she added irritably, her thick Spanish accent made it slightly difficult to understand.

"How old are you? I don't think twelve years olds are allowed to carry round switch blades" he told her with authority.

Her eyes narrowed, "Tengo quince años, I'm fifteen idiota! Give me it!" he voice was starting to increase again.

"Shuddup!" they fixed glares at each other, "I'll give it to you, alright?" she sat a little taller, inside smiling as she had won the battle and reached out a hand for it. He reluctantly handed the weapon and its holster back and indicated to the book, which she also moved out of his way, placing the items back and closing it, keeping her brown eyes on him at all times. "What's with the dress?" he blurted out, something he'd been confused about since he had found her.

"It's for my Quinceañera," she said picking at the greying cloth. "In México girls celebrate turning fifteen with a mass and tocada, as they prepare to become una mujer, a woman." Explaining further when his face was impassive. He nodded and turned away, looking through his bag once more.

He stood up and walked around in a circle, holding the device in front of him, her eyes followed him eyeing the strange display and about to ask what he was doing when a crackling came from it and a picture of a man's face hovered above the screen. "Lieutenant Commander Up here, repeat Lieutenant Commander Up. I request a drop pod on the Hospitales Ángeles México," he ordered in a rather convincing Spanish accent. He turned his head round as the girl chuckled.

"What kind of name is 'Up'?" she asked, giggling lightly.

"What kinda name is 'Taz'?" he answered back. She stopped; he thought her name was Taz? She remembered the stitching on the holster; that must have been the only place he could get information on her. The more she thought about it the more she didn't feel like being 'Tabitha Amíra Zeva López' etc. anymore, Taz seemed fine. It would also help forget her parents, she welled up at the thought of them, their bodies probably charred and left in the middle of the street along with her sisters. She shook herself, she wasn't going to cry, not in front of Up. "You alright?" she jumped forgetting he could still see her.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said. Up nodded and turned his attention back to the man on the screen.

'Look I told you Up. I can't just send a drop pod down because you feel lonely, you've been given leave to recover. If you ask again I'll have to…'

"Listen here. I'm requesting a drop pod, cause there's a kid up here who's just lost everything to a robot attack down in Matehuala" the man on the screen began to stutter and shift uncomfortably. "And I'm also gonna ask how your ship's scanners didn't pick this up, huh?" Taz frowned, suddenly remembering that they were in Mexico and not Matehuala, had Up carried her all this way?

'The scanner must have malfunctioned, we haven't heard anything in the last hour from Matehuala' he said sounding less sure about what he was talking about as he went on.

"That's cause they weren't attacked in the last hour, they were attacked bang on midday!" he glared bloody murder at the hologram.

'Midday?' the man squeaked, 'But they never attack in the daylight hours'

"Yeah and I guess they figured out the only reason they're caught and blown to bits by us, is cause we only have the scanners on at night, when they usually attack" his voice low but still deadly, it was as if he were explaining it to a three year old. The man on the screen visibly blanched and turned around in his seat and yelled for something, Up turned back to Taz and gave a sharp nod as if to say 'That's how we do it'. The corners of her mouth turned up slightly and snorted at him.

The man turned back to face Up, 'They're sending a pod right away' he explained.

"Good, get someone to clear a bed in sick bay, the kid could use some medical care" he said, the screen picture nodded, no questions asked this time and vanished.

"So where is this 'drop pod' taking us?" Taz asked as soon as the man disappeared.

"It's taking us back to Starship Galactico, you're gonna get a check-up in the sick bay and I'm gonna talk to the Commander about where we can put you afterwards" he explained, vaguely wondering if she would protest at being told what to do.

"Do you think I could go to la academia de la liga galáctica " she said, sounding hopeful, Up looked confused. "The G.L.E.E Academy"

"The Academy? You're only fifteen, you ain't finished school yet" he told her, she looked at him defiantly and Up furrowed his eyebrows. "You'll have to wait 'til you're sixteen to be administrated, and even then you'll have to beat hundreds of other applicants to get to the top classes"

"I don't care, I'm willing to try. I can wait un año" she raised her head, eyes trained on him. Up took a deep breath and gave her a once over, she was small, very small. He had seen plenty of fifteen year old civilians and none of them were as small as her. The height difference between her and most of the recruits he had seen the previous year made her look weak and vulnerable, her dress showed off her skinny legs and her long hair made her look too feminine to even consider how she would fair amongst taller, stronger men or women but looking closer the muscles in her arms were well toned and her light weight would make her quick on her feet. The phrase 'Never judge a book by its cover' popped into his head and a corner of his mouth twitched upwards.

"Alright, I'm not saying for certain you could get in, but considering the way you defeated that bot with your heel I think you'd do well in the trials they set" she grinned at the taller man, pleased that he had – somewhat – agreed with her. There was an odd hovering sound above them, Taz looked up to see a large pod floating slowly towards them, Up held out a hand and she let him pull her towards him, handing back his coat and placing her book under her elbow. She felt a large shooting pain grip her leg and immediately fell onto the elder man; the Lieutenant-Commander quickly supported her by the arm without complaint.

The pod landed a few feet away, a piece of the ship unfolded itself and produced a ramp, which slid slowly towards them. Up picked her up carefully and carried her through the doorway, setting her down on the hard plastic seats of the drop pod and moved over to the controls of the small ship. Taz noticed that there was no driver and that someone must have been programmed it to come to this spot. There was a small whir as the ramp was returned to the ship and acted as a door. She jumped slightly as Up sat down next to her, placing a belt around his waist and signalling that she should do the same.

"It'll take a while before we're back on the Starship, probably no more than twenty minutes, this one happened to be in the atmosphere at the time is all" he answered an unasked question. She nodded understanding. They remained silent, Up glancing at a watch on his wrist and Taz staring out of the window, watching as the night sky went by. She thought back to the roof, how the hologram had at first refused to direct a drop pod to them, saying that Up was on 'leave'. What did that mean?

She glanced to the man on her right, "Erm, Up?" he turned to look at her, she shifted slightly. "What did the hologram man mean that you were on leave?"

Up blinked and licked his lips, he was wondering when she'd bring that up. "Well, y'see Taz, just before December the robots were attacking the south of San Antonio, Texas. Me and my team were called to stop 'em from advancing into the southern border of Mexico," Taz nodded, curiosity gripping her as she began wondering why robots had gotten into Mexico in the first place. "Drop pod brought us on the corner of Avenue A and E Houston Street, and my team ran to the trees of the Alamo for cover. I was only Lieutenant Up then. I told them not to do anything too dangerous, no playin' hero here, but there was one who always had to be the hero. Her name was Lucy, saved my ever-loving neck because of what she did. I was concentrating on taking out the front line, the rest of the team were taking the back ranks. She stayed in the trees to shoot out any that attempted to make a slip. I hadn't noticed one of the robot sentinels coming up behind me, but she spotted it and ran to help me. She blasted it with her zapper and sent it to infinity and beyond. Problem was she had left it on 'kablamo' and the zapper exploded. I was out of the explosives range, but was sent into a piece of scrap metal, that's how I got this" he said pointing to a deep scar down his left eye, Taz winced only noticing the mark. "I was promoted for diverting the robots, but we didn't stop them. They got into Mexico and headed straight for the capital"

Taz nodded, "Do you miss her?" he turned to look at her, she swore she had seen a flicker of pain swim across his features but his stern faced façade swiftly returned as the pod landed with a soft bump.

They had made it to the Starship.


	3. Galactico

**The next chapter! whoo-hoo**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Taz or Up**

* * *

><p>Stepping down the ramp she was immediately faced with dozens of rows of identical drop pods, there seemed to be hundreds of the pebble shaped ships lined up side by side, their white coat of paint glinting in the dull lighting of the cramped holding deck. Up held her by the elbow as she hobbled down the ramp and made their way through a row of pods to a pair of sliding doors on the other side. The Lieutenant-Commander typed a four-digit code into a small pad off the right side of the frame and the doors slid open with a soft whooshing noise. Stepping through the doors they came into what looked like a reception room, a white desk at the back curved in a semi-circle with more double doors leading off to the right and left, the ceiling was low and the walls were metal with a soft sheen of grey to them.<p>

The doors closed behind them and a woman stood up from behind the desk. She was tall with short mousey brown hair and had a smile plastered over her features as soon as she spotted Up. "Good evening Lieutenant-Commander" she said smoothly, still grinning at him.

"Alicia," he nodded to the woman. "I need you to take Taz here to the sick bay, get her checked up and find her some temporary quarters. She'll be here for a while" she glanced down at Taz, smile faltering as she looked at the girl. Taz glared back up at her, refusing to trust someone with a smile as fake as that. "I need to speak with Commander Cole in the meantime, Ensign Pan" a wimpy looking stick of a boy appeared and cowered slightly beneath the Lieutenant's glare. "Go tell the Commander I'll be requesting audience" the boy ran off down one of the doors, Up turned back to Alicia who was back to smiling at him again. He nodded to her, and then gave a small nod to Taz which she returned and walked out after the Ensign.

As soon as the doors slid shut the smile vanished from the woman's face and she turned to glare at Taz, she motioned vaguely to her and walked out a door to the right. Taz rolled her eyes as Alicia started muttering to herself, looking after stupid brats and their 'boo boos' whatever they were. She tutted when she spotted Taz was a few paces behind her, "Hurry up would you!" she snapped. Taz glared daggers at her and straightened up and walked forward ignoring the horrid pains that shot through her leg like fire. "Honestly you can gaze around later, I have stuff to do."

"What like smiling at your officers? That must be a big job to do, you must need lots of help with it" Taz retorted, knowing it was a rude thing to say, but Alicia really wasn't the nicest person you would want to get stuck with.

She whipped around and looked at Taz as if she had just punched her in the face, which she was quite close to doing. "If all you're going to is try to be smart then you can find your own way to the sick bay."

"I'm not trying to be smart, I'm already smart" she retorted quickly, "Probably more than you" she added as an undertone, but Alicia had heard it and looked ready to kill. She huffed and turned on her heel and walked back where she had come from, Taz stared after her. Looking round she realised she was in a long corridor, probably nowhere near the sick bay, and without someone there to lead her, lost. "Mierda" she whispered.

"You alright?" she jumped at the sudden voice, pain shooting through her leg as she turned to see who had spoken. She toppled over, bracing herself to fall on the hard metal grates that made up the floor, but was caught at the last minute. "Careful, don't wanna hurt yourself" the voice said as someone pulled her up. She looked up into the dark face of a boy, green eyes glinting mischievously at her, a small smirk tugging at his lips. "Going to a party by chance?" he asked casually, glancing at the torn fabric.

Taz pulled out of his grasp, "No, I was looking for the sick bay" she told him, straightening up to face him, tugging at the dress to keep it from showing too much.

"Couldn't you go to the one down in the civilians quarters?" he asked resting his head on the metal walls, right foot casually propped up on a ledge.

"Gee, why didn't Lieutenant Up think of that?" At the mention of Up the boy straightened to attention, eyes widening slightly.

"You've spoken to Up? The Lieutenant Up?" he asked incredulously, Taz stuck her nose in the air, clearly Up wasn't as chatty with everyone on the ship.

"So what if I have, it won't help me find the sick bay would it?" she picked at her chipped nails.

"I can help you find it," he said almost immediately, Taz smirked knowingly. He held out his arm in a rather gentlemanly fashion, "Ma'am?" he asked politely, she chuckled and took his arm allowing him to guide her through the sweeping paths. "So what's he like, Lieutenant Up? Did he really take down a bird of prey, with his bare hands?" the boy asked excitedly.

"I'm not too sure, maybe I'll ask him for you… erm, ¿Cómo te llamas?" she asked, almost hitting herself for forgetting that not everyone spoke Spanish.

"Oh, I'm Carlos I'm not a Ranger yet, I'm just heading to the Academy this year, I haven't seen anyone who's only starting yet, everyone else is older" he replied seemingly understanding. "What's your name?"

"I'm Taz," she replied trying out the new name on her tongue, it sounded foreign and different but she was glad that it didn't remind her of her past. "I might be going to the G.L.E.E Academy next year" she added.

"Nice, I knew a guy called Taz once. He was one of my good mates at junior school, grew up together in Bakersfield. We were one of the last stated in the west to be taken over by the robots," he frowned at the memory. "Just before they took over Texas and moved south, where are you from by the way? You don't sound like you're from the states"

"No, I'm from Mexico, a robot invasion wiped out my town this morning and Up brought me here," she said casually as if it happened to her every day.

Carlos gaped at her, "But robots never attack during broad daylight!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess they figured out the only reason they're caught and blown to bits by the Rangers, is cause you only have the scanners on at night, when they usually attack" Taz said, repeating Up's every word to the man in the hologram.

The boy to her left looked impressed at her supposed logic and smirked, "I bet Up told you that and you're only repeating what he said"

"No, he didn't say the exact same thing, I changes a few words" she grinned; glad he could see through her repeated explanation. "I didn't know that Starship Rangers could get so smart"

He threw back his head in a bark of laughter, "We may still surprise you. Most of the other Ensigns are complete idiots, can't tell a gun from a shovel most of them" she chuckled, happy that someone on board could take a joke. "Well here we are - the sick bay" he stopped outside a pair of white doors, a metallic sign posted over them the words 'Starship Medical Hospital' carved into the silver strip. The doors opened as they approached, the walls were a horridly bright white, plastic seats lined the floor and a small reception desk was place over in the back corner, a tiny, plump lady with curly ginger hair sat behind it in a white uniform, nearly blending into the walls behind her.

She looked up when she saw them approaching and smiled pleasantly, "Carlos, did you get lost on the way to the civilian hospital or do I have to have the Commander explain to you once more that this is for the Rangers only?" she quizzed him playfully, her broad Irish accent confusing Taz slightly.

"Sorry Graínne, it's not my fault this time, Lieutenant Up asked for her to come here" the woman raised her eyebrows and Carlos nodded.

"Follow me then," she said, getting up from her seat and walked through another pair of double doors to a small examination room with a long blue bed on one side and a worktable of utensils on the other. "Hop on the seat there dear and I'll get you checked out, no doubt if you've had a run in with our Lieutenant-Commander you'll be needing it. Carlos if you could wait outside and ask Louise to bring a spare set of clothes for her," he nodded, understanding the woman's need for privacy and smiled at Taz before heading back through the doors. "Right dear, this won't take long. Just a simple scan and then I'll fix up any breaks or bruising, okay?" Taz nodded and let the woman lay her down on the bed. A long pole folded itself away from the wall and began moving towards her. "If you could close your eyes so the scanners light doesn't blind you, thank you" she said kindly as Taz followed the instructions. The light from the scanner moved slowly over her face and back down her body again. "That's excellent dear, if you could sit up again." Taz watched the Graínne bustle around the small room, collecting pastes from cabinets and small bottles of medicine from shelves. "Right no breaks from what I can see, but you have a bruised Fibula and a sprained wrist both on the left, a couple of your ribs look a little withered but nothing a few days of rest can't heal, you've also got quite a nasty gash over you right eye, I don't think you've noticed" she said holding up a mirror for her to look in.

The face in front of her was all grime and oil, with a reddish brown mixed in. Her hair was sticking up and the rose had fallen out, her locks now clung to her sweaty cheeks and the rest fell limp down her back. "Mierda" she whispered.

"You look like it," the nurse chuckled; Taz looked at her surprised and then rolled her eyes. "Right let's get this leg fixed up," she pulled a small tub of cream from the bench and bent down, she opened the lid and pasted a thick lathering onto the girls left leg. Taz felt a tingling in her lower leg and felt it twitch unconsciously, "Yes, that's meant to happen, but try to keep it still" Graínne asked and continued to rub the gel into her leg, the white paste was covered by bandages, the nurse straightened up and performed a similar operation with her left wrist. "I'll just patch that gash up for you," she said moving to the table and returning with a tube of what looked like toothpaste and two strips of paper. "This will clean the wound," she motioned to the toothpaste, "And these are gauze strips, they will help close it" she held out the paper.

"Like stitches?" Taz asked curious, wondering if it would hurt.

"Yes, like stitches but without the whole needle and thread part" she laughed at the girl's sigh of relief. Graínne took a sponge from under the bed and soaked it in water, moving her patient's long black hair, she wiped the dirt off her face and cleaned out the wound above her eye. Squirting a dollop of green paste from the tube she rubbed it into the gash carefully and placed the gauze strips over the top. "There we are, that wound should heal in a couple of weeks, leaving a tiny scar and the bandages can come off next month" she nodded to Taz, who gave a small smile in return. At that moment there was a knock on the door, calling over her shoulder that it was fine to come in Graínne stood and made her way over to the shelves once more.

Carlos stepped in, a fresh set of clothes and two towels clutched under his arm, "Hey, feeling better?" he sat on the bed beside her, placing the supplies on her lap.

"Better," she said nodding over to Graínne who turned and smiled, holding a large glass jar of – what appeared to be – lollypops. Taz eyed the jar with caution, but Carlos' eyes seemed to light up as soon as he spotted the glass tub.

Graínne chuckled, "Nothing to worry about dear," she addressed Taz. "Just something for being a good patient" she held the jar towards her, offering for her to take one.

"No, gracias I'm fine. But I think a certain big baby over here would much appreciate one" she smirked over at Carlos who gave her a half-hearted glare, but none the less he accepted a lolly when Graínne handed him the jar. Taz rolled her eyes as he tore off the wrapper a stuck it in his mouth.

"Why don't you go down the hall and take a shower? Carlos will show you where and then you're free to go" she smiled brightly as the pair stood, Carlos thanking her for the lolly and Taz collecting the clothes, towels and her book. They thanked her once more and walked out through the doors, out of the sick bay and down another corridor to the showers.

"I'll wait out here for you, okay?" she smiled and turned to head inside, but she felt and arm hold her back. "How 'bout I hold your book, don't want it getting wet, huh?" he asked, Taz looked uncertainly down at it and back at Carlos. "Don't worry, I ain't gonna read it" she smiled and hesitantly handed it over, Carlos nodded and sat down by the door with the book beside him and stared at the opposite wall. Taz turned and headed for the shower.

After thoroughly scrubbing all the dirt and muck off her body and had shampooed and conditioned her hair through twice, she deemed herself clean and turn the shower off to dry. The towels were fairly small and soaked up the water easily, leaving them damp quickly. She tried to get as much water as she could from her hair, but the tips were still moist as she placed a green pair of khaki pants and an old grey tank-top on. The clothes would get wet easily if she allowed it to hang on her, spotting the red bandana on top of her dress she picked it up, a twinge of pain that had nothing to do with scars or injury flared up inside. She pushed it away as she rolled up the cloth and used it to keep the long bangs off her face, just as Pablo said it would.

She stepped out and saw Carlos still staring at the wall, the book still beside him. He looked up, smiled at her then took her dirty clothes and threw them down a chute; she watched the dress disappear into the blackness before turning and following Carlos back through the tunnels. "Where are we going now?" realising she had no idea where they would be heading.

"Well, you came here with Lieutenant Up, so I guess we're going to look for him. Any idea's on where he would be?" Carlos smiled at her, clearly excited at the prospect of looking for Up, who he had probably made a role-model of since he joined.

"I think he said he would have una reunión con el Commander" she said as they walked along past a window, Taz gazed out, gaping at the view. The clear night sky showed a ray of twinkling stars behind the giant globe of the earth, Taz could almost see the fires that spread through every major city in America as the battle between robot and human went on.

She tore her eyes from the scene as Carlos explained they would head there first. She thought back to earlier, the day had started out so perfecto and ended in such horrid chaos, Taz couldn't believe that a day such as that could have been ruined by anything, but then she had seen the red sky in the morning for herself. The warnings had been there, she just hadn't made sense of them until it was too late. So deep in her thoughts she hadn't noticed Carlos jolting to a halt and she nearly fell over him as she tried to right herself, she glared at him confused and then noticed exactly what had forced him to stop.

Heading towards them were the three biggest boys Taz had ever seen, well Taz hadn't ever seen any boy apart from Carlos, but Tabitha had only seen boys only inches taller and nowhere near the same build as the ones lumbering towards them. "Don't move, they might not have spotted us" Carlos whispered.

Taz looked over at him and back at the boys heading towards them, then back at him, "I think we might be, how you say 'screwed'" she said as the gang stopped in front of the pair, who seemed tiny in comparison. At the front was a tall, lean built boy with a long pointed nose and huge combat boots, that could probably squish a head or two, behind him stood another two, shorter boys they seemed to be twins as they were both the same size, similar build and had the same shade of shock blond hair.

"Well, if it isn't little kiddie Carlos, out walking about after lights out," the boy on the right sneered at Carlos, who flinched slightly beside her.

His twin chuckled glancing at Taz, "And looks like he's found a girlfriend!" the pair nearly fell over themselves with laughter, the boy at the front smirked at Taz, who raised an eyebrow at the lads behaviour.

"Hola, I don't believe we have met" she stepped forward and stretched out her left hand towards the boy at the front, the pair behind him fell silent and Carlos held his breath. "I'm Taz."

The boy looked down at her hand, then at her face and back, before unfolding them from around his chest and placing a crushing grip onto hers. The grip was stronger than she had anticipated and her wrist throbbed in protest, but she wasn't about to give in, "Declan," the boy grinned. "These are Richie and Eddie" he jerked his head in the direction of his cronies, who gave a stiff nod at the mention of their names.

"Charmed." Taz said, releasing the grip on the elder boy. "Now if you will excuse us, myself and Carlos here have places to be" she stepped to the side, but Declan side-stepped and blocked her. Taz sniffed, "I'm sorry, was there something else?" she asked curtly.

"Yeah, you're on my ship now" Declan said, stepping forward so his stomach was against her chest, forcing her to angle her neck uncomfortably upwards to see him. "And you're going to follow my rules, cause you won't like it if you go against me. Might end up in the flux room before the captain hits the hypro-drive, wouldn't want that would we?" Taz raised a challenging eyebrow at his smug grin. "Cause here's the thing, if the other shrimps from the Academy squeal on us, we get put on the cleaning rota, and me and my boys don't like the cleaning rota. So you keep your trap shut," he grabbed her chin tightly. "And we won't have no problems. Any questions?" he loosened his grip.

"Yes, just the one" Taz smiled at him, Declan grunted allowing her to speak. "Would you mind translating that into Spanish?" The boy's face soured instantly and he wrapped his fists around her top and pulled her up so she was staring him straight in the face, feet dangling three inches in the air.

"Shut up you little rat, why don't you just run back off to your little shanty town with the rest of your stinking family?" the words stung her, the smirk once again back on his face, she intended to wipe it off. From the height she had gained thanks to Declan, a swift kick to his gentler parts was easily accomplished. The boy doubled up in pain and dropped her to the ground; Taz fell on her rear and was immediately pulled back by Carlos, who stared at her in disbelief.

"Let's get out of here while they're distracted" he whispered and pulled her down the corridor, past Declan and his cronies, who were trying to figure out what to do. Once they were out of sight and hearing range Taz burst into hysterics. Carlos joined in after the initial shock of the previous encounter had passed and the pair were soon holding onto each other as they gasped for air. Time seemed to freeze as Taz looked into the boy's eyes; the gleeful green stared into ecstatic brown, so like Pablo and yet nothing like him. She pulled away as time continued at its normal pace, Carlos coughed and composed himself.

"I think we should look for Up" Taz said calmly.

"And why would you be looking for me?" A familiar voice asked, the pair turned and spotted the man resting against the wall opposite them. Carlos immediately stood to attention, "At ease soldier" Carlos fell to ease and gazed up at the man stood before him in wonder. He smirked, "What were you two laughing like clowns about anyway?" he quizzed stepping forward.

Carlos gaped at the man before him, "Just a couple of idiotas that got on my bad side, nothing to worry about" Taz replied brightly.

"I'd feel sorry for them if I didn't know it was Declan and his posse" Up glanced down the way they'd come, watching the three lumber away, Declan now with a limp in his swagger. "Hope he got the message"

"If he did, he'll know what's coming next time he tries that" the Lieutenant nodded and turned his attention back to the pair in front of him.

"Well I see Alicia decided to play half-job Henrietta today, didn't make it half-way to the sick bay from what I've heard, need to have a word with her" the last part he muttered to himself. "Well, guess I'll just have to take you to your quarters myself, and your cod fish friend here can come to" Carlos snapped his jaw shut and stood to attention, "At ease, Ranger" Taz snorted and Carlos sent her a glare.

Up led them away down several long rows of corridors; passing groups of students or Ensigns that wondered the tunnels, each standing to attention as he passed and gave them a curt nod in return. Down and elevator and a couple of double doors later Up brought them to a halt outside a grey door with a metal plate above it, the words 'Female Academy Quarters' carved into it.

"Hey, the boys quarters is just down the hall" Carlos exclaimed coming to a halt outside the door and looking round, Up punching in a few numbers and the door slid open. "I don't think I'm allowed in there, sir"

"No, you're not" Up glanced down at him, "Go on back to your room, it's nearly midnight and you should be asleep" Carlos nodded and moved away through the tunnel. "So Taz you'll be in here and sharing with four others, showers are just behind us and we've put in changes of clothes in the chest of drawers by you bed" he pointed to the one at the far end. "You can join the girls in their morning training classes and afternoon studies until we get to the Academy, then you will receive your uniform and class rota" Taz nodded silently, before snapping out of a daze and looked at him, eyes wide and disbelieving, "Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. The Commander liked what you did down in Matehuala and has agreed to let you join the Academy," Up chuckled as her jaw dropped in disbelief, he closed it gently with his hand. "Well, I hope you get a good night's rest, recruit. You'll need it for tomorrow"

With that he turned and walked away through the tunnel, opened the door of the boys quarters, yelled at them for being up past lights out and carried on down around the corner and out of sight. Taz stood there in wonder, for how long she had no idea.

"Hey new kid," Taz jumped at the voice and turned to face a girl a few inches taller poking her head around the door, pale skin stood out against her brown dreadlocks and her grey eyes looked worn out and exhausted. "You can stay there all night looking round the corner or you can come in and let us get back to sleep" she said, the obvious sarcasm coming through because of her tired state.

Apologising she stepped through the door and moved to the bed at the far end, slipped off the new clothes and put on a pair of grey pyjamas with the G.L.E.E insignia in the top left corner. She pulled the covers up to her chin and grinned, she was going to be a Starship Ranger, just like she'd always wanted to be.

Taz stayed awake for as long as she could, just staring through a small window, out into space.


	4. Academy

**Thanks for all your reviews  
><strong>**-Logan the Awesome: You're so awesome, thanks for the review. More of Carlos to come ;)**

**-wrinkadinkthedemigodwitch: I'll see if I can slip a couple in later on, she'll definatly become a lot more threatening as the story goes on**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Taz or Up, or Starship.**

* * *

><p>Taz awoke the next day with bright beams of light coming in through her window, looking out through it and immediately wishing she hadn't. She had forgotten that they were now in space and without clouds or hills to cover the view the sun shot straight into her eyes, the sudden intensity surely nearly blinding her. Blinking her dazed eyes she glanced around to find the rest of the girls were still slumped over their beds asleep, looking over to her bedside table she found it was a few minutes after six, so she turned over and shut her eyes. After tossing around the bed she finally decided that she wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon and sat up, taking in the room. It was long and narrow, five beds lined up on one side with a metre of space in between and against the opposite wall were five chests of drawers, the other girls seemed to have put a couple of pictures on top of theirs but Taz had only the leather-back book.<p>

She rolled out of bed silently and crept over to the book and brought it back to her bed. She flipped it open to the back and lifted the flap, carefully placing the knife on the small table she filtered through the odd bits and bobs, a few dog tags and a couple of chains on the inside until she found was looking for at the bottom. Gently pulling the worn out photograph of her family out and placed the book on her bed, she traced around each face carefully memorizing each unique feature, right down to the last freckle. The family had travelled to Matehuala from New Mexico to celebrate Georgia's birth; the photo had been taken a week later, after everyone had a chance to fawn over her and celebrate with a fiesta. 'Tabitha' had been coming ten back then, her face still round with young age and eyes glittering at the camera holding onto Maria who was looking at Georgia the time it was taken.

It was an old family photo, yes, but it was the only one they could get together before the robots managed to take hold of the west and people were warned against travelling too far, should they not make it back. Her cousins, aunts and uncles had planned to move to Matehuala, but they day of their 'escape' had been the day those dead God-damn robots had invaded Santa Fe, they had made sure to kill every single human in the city, including the remainder of her family.

A tear dripped down her cheek, unnoticed as it fell onto her grey pyjama bottoms. Sniffing and wiping away the tears that threatened to fall, before placing the polaroid back into her book and closing the flap. Then double took and re-opened it, something was missing, check listing the items in the compartment it finally clicked. Her knife. She looked over at the table to find it was gone, she looked around the clock, under the table, the bed and he sheets, but couldn't find it.

"Looking for this?" a voice asked behind her. She turned coming face to face with the pale girl and dread locks from last night, she was holding the knife in her right hand an inch away from her face, examining it carefully, the holster in her left.

"Me lo das, por favor" she stepped forward slightly, and the girl looked at her curiously.

"I don't speak Spanish" the girl said turning back to the knife and placing a finger at the edge, marvelling at the sharp blade.

"Please, give me my knife" Taz requested quietly, keeping her tone even and calm while inside a deep frustration was starting to fuel towards the elder girl.

"What, this one?" she teased, dangling the knife in front of her face, swinging it back and forth. Taz watched as it was waved in her face, the other silently daring her to try and take it; she nodded not trusting herself to speak. "I don't think so. You may have fooled the great Lieutenant-Commander with your age but you're not fooling me. You're only twelve, thirteen at the best and you know full well that only sixteen year olds, like me, are allowed to carry weapons" she smirked.

"For your information, I'm fifteen. That knife was un regalo from mis amigas, just before they were all blown up by those robots de mierda" she said keeping her voice as low as possible to avoid waking the others, but it was a hard challenge to accomplish as the other chuckled darkly.

"You really think I'm falling for that load of bullshit," Taz clenched her fists tightly, the need to wipe that smirk off of her face and to replace it with a broken nose, increased with every second that went by. "Seriously grilfriend, the crap that some kids made up in this place about their past and family makes you able to figure out the ones who are living in fantasy land and those who are right in the head" she knocked the top of Taz's head with her knuckle and laughed when she didn't rise to the bait. "Dead-God, is there anyone actually in there? Hello, anyone home?" she laughed, bringing her knuckle back towards Taz. She was about to rap on her head once more when her wrist was caught with a smaller hand and pulled back, the grey eyes locked onto her brown ones and Taz revelled in the fear that flashed through them.

"I'm here" she whispered almost inaudible in the heavy silence. Taz twisted the other's wrist until it had nearly done a full 360° spin, the girl in front tried and failed to keep the pain off her face as her wrist was bent at an uncomfortable position. "My name's Taz, and I'd like my knife back, girlfriend" the girl handed her the knife and Taz slipped the holster out of her hand as she let go, the other staggered back holding her wrist, tears forming in her grey eyes. Taz hadn't meant to hurt her, but it seemed the only way to get her possession back. Taz glared at her until the girl had turned and fled the room, collecting towels and a change of clothes. She sighed as the door zipped shut behind her and turned around, to find the rest of the girls sitting open mouthed on their beds. Suddenly uncomfortable in the gaze of the three girls, she shifted and mumbled, "Hola"

"That was totally wicked!" one girl screamed. Taz looked up confused; the girl nearest her got up and walked over to Taz, a look of awe plastered on her face. She was taller than Taz by a few centimetres, with a crème coloured face and freckles along her nose, frizzy blond and pink highlighted hair fell against her shoulders and bright blue eyes looked at her intently.

"No one has ever stood up to Cara and lived to tell the tale" another girl slipped onto the edge of Taz's bed and looked up at her, the same expression of awe plastered on her face. This girl must have been from Chinese descent, her skin a mix between light brown and white, black hair cut in a bob and her epicanthus black eyes blinking slowly, excitement bubbling inside the irises. "You must be one tough son of a bitch" she smiled at Taz, who looked uncomfortable at the distance between her and the ecstatic blue eyed girl.

"I coulda done that any day," the girl on the far side of the room pointed her nose in the air, a smirk on her lips. She was dark skinned, like Carlos, her pixie hair cut stuck up from tossing in her sleep, green eyes looked over at her intently, she seemed fairly well built, but perhaps not as tall as Cara. "In fact I was gonna give her a piece of my find before you interrupted" she said matter-of-factually.

"Yeah Koda, you were looked so ready to go and punch her in the face this morning, she wouldn't have seen it coming, what with you hiding under your covers as soon as she slipped past your bed" the Chinese girl taunted, Koda stuck out her tongue.

"I didn't see you helping" the girl countered back sharply.

"Well if you're honest none of us did, she did it all by herself" the girl with the blue eyes said. She reached out a hand and clasped it with Taz's before the girl could blink. "I'm Brittany!" she smiled brightly. "That's Lilibeth, but we call her Lilli" she pointed to the girl on her bed, "And that's Koda" she pointed to the other. "What's your name?"

"Duh, idiot she already told Cara, or were you too busy wiping the saliva off your lips?" Koda teased, making the blond blush a deep scarlet.

"I wasn't…" she muttered under her breath.

"Aw, sweetie no need to get upset. She's been in the closet you see, we've tried to get her out but…" Koda started but was interrupted.

"There's nothing to come out, shut up Koda!" the girl snapped at her friend and clenched her fists, Lilli stepped between them before something else could happen.

"Brittany, calm down, no need to get worked up" Lilli placed a hand on the her shoulder and led her out of the room, picking up two sets of towels and clothes before following her distressed friend outside. Taz and Koda glanced at each other, and the elder girl looked down, embarrassed.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to get her all flared up" she apologised, looking down at her feet. "They keep telling me I need to think first and act later, but that just takes too long" she chuckled. Taz cracked a small smile and snorted slightly.

"You remind me of my younger sister" she said sadly. Koda looked back up with a look of pity on her face.

"Yeah, I heard that" she nodded solemnly, glancing over at her then back at her feet. "All of them were killed?" she asked tenderly, stepping forwards.

"Sí, from what I saw. I don't think anyone could survive the amount of robots that attacked us" she muttered, defeat heard clearly in her voice.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up, "It's alright, we've all lost someone close to us, we'll be your sort-of family, us girls gotta stick together and all that jazz" Koda laughed and Taz found herself chuckling along with her. Glancing over at the alarm on her table the elder girl added, "Maybe we should follow the others and get in a shower before breakfast?" she suggested moving to her chest of drawers and pulling out towels and clothes, before heading out the door. Taz glanced over at the clock, it read a few minutes past seven. Quickly grabbing towels and a change she followed Koda over to the showers, noticing that Cara wasn't there. She felt slightly better about the prospect of, maybe, not getting into another fight with the girl too soon.

After a shower and changing into a pair of green trousers, a white tank-top and surprisingly comfortable knee-length boots, she followed the trio away from their quarters, towards the cafeteria. Koda spotted Carlos across the hall and ushered them over towards the group of boys, who cheered loudly as she introduced Taz and explained what happened between her and Cara. They were all taller than the girls, toned stomach muscles showing through their fitted shirts when they stood up to greet her and several of them nearly crushed her spine as they pulled her in for a hug. She smiled back politely as they congratulated her on 'giving that bitch a run for her money', as Koda had described it. The cafeteria filled with all sorts of people of different levels, a couple of Ensigns rolled their eyes at the table of recruits and chose to sit with a bunch of geeky looking people, several nurses came in and Taz recognised Graínne as she passed by in conversation with a 2nd Lieutenant, she thought she had spotted Up but figured it must have been a trick of the light. She watched as some of the boys engaged in arm wrestling and declined when they asked if she wanted to join, chatting to Lilli and Brittany instead.

A long and loud bell rang out, signalling the start of training. The crowd dispersed slowly and Taz got pulled up by Koda, explaining that they shouldn't be late for training. Following after her room mates, the boys and many others she hadn't been introduced to yet; she found herself inside a large gymnasium, a long track running around the outside and several large wrestling rings in the middle. A woman stood in front of one of the rings, announced her name was Lieutenant Sphinx and explained what they would be doing today. Running around in a circle and then aiming a few punches at people; seemed simple enough.

* * *

><p>Taz collapsed onto the bed, her brain threatening to burst through her skull where one boy had accidentally smacked her as she tried to dodge his punch, she had retaliated with a kick to the stomach and now it hurt like infierno. The other three chuckled at her, saying they had the same experiences their first training day.<p>

"You know what you gotta do?" Brittany asked, squatting down by her bed.

Taz turned her head to look at her, "I don't wanna know what I gotta do" she answered, "Unless it contains the idea of sleeping" she added chuckling.

Brittany grinned, "Nope, ya gotta 'get back up'!" she punched the air with each word, Taz raised a brow. "That's what Lieutenant Up taught us when we first arrived, we were all exhausted from his training thing then he gave this big speech about how we couldn't just lie down and let the robots trample over us. We gotta get back up and kill those son-of-a-bitches!" she yelled excitedly.

Taz smiled and sat up, ignoring the pain in her head that told her to lie back down, "Okay, I'm back up, what now?" she asked.

"Erm… I dunno" Brittany frowned slightly, bottom lip pouting and contemplated what exactly they should do next, Taz rolled her eyes and flopped back onto the bed.

* * *

><p>It had been a long month and a half of training and studying, but finally the Starship Galactico had arrived at the huge hovering space port, that would be their home for the next three years until they graduated. Brittany was bouncing round the room collecting odds and ends that she had lost, Lilli was watching calmly a small bag on her perfectly made-up bed, Taz was on top of a chest of drawers reading, she had become interested in reading since she had stumbled upon a library, and Koda was looking out a circular window watching as they got nearer.<p>

"Isn't this brilliant?" Brittany squeaked, Lilli frowned as the girl hopped on her pristine bed, "We're finally here!" she yelped as she crashed to the floor. The three looked eyed her as she rebounded off the floor as if it were a trampoline, "I'm okay" she puffed.

"We admit it's very exciting Britt, but do you think you could calm down a little?" Lilli placed a hand on the bubbly girl's shoulder.

"Yeah, Lilli seemed ready to kill you when you jumped on her bed" Koda smirked, earning a glare from Lilli and a pout from Brittany. After a whispered apology, the pair worked together to get Lilli's bed back in shape. Koda glanced over at Taz, who sat stationary on the drawers, her eyes moving side to side following the words and fingers hovered over the page. "I know watching TV gives you square eyes, but I think read too many books and all you'll see is lines"

Taz looked up, eyebrow raised "I think you'll find that reading actually increases the awareness of your peripheral vision" she smirked as Koda's brows furrowed at the long word.

"Well anyway," Koda shook her head and glanced back out the window. "We're nearly there!" she squeaked, this sent Brittany into another hyper spurt and she rushed around making triply sure she had everything.

Lilli glanced over to Taz, noting that she was still reading "Aren't you excited Taz? I mean, you've always wanted to come here, ever since you could figure out what the advert meant, you said"

Taz nodded, placing the book on her lap "I know" she slid off the drawers and moved to check her own bag. The other three turned to share a confused glance at their friend's lack of response, Taz noticed this. "It isn't that I'm not excited, it's just – I guess I'm not believing that I've actually made it to the Academy until I'm actually on it. 'verlo para creerlo', I think is the phrase" she looked at them, smirking at the fact they didn't speak Spanish, "See it to believe it" the others nodded in understanding. Taz picked up her bag and glanced out of the window, "Looks like we're here" she muttered, the three heads immediately snapped to the windows and Koda and Brittany ran to their beds to finish packing, flustered looking as they shut the straps "Also keeping your mind from it as long as possible, doesn't make you look like an idiota when it finally arrives" this earned her two identical glares and a chuckle from Lilli.

The door slid open and Cara walked in, stopping as she spotted Taz. She lifted her head, pointing her nose into the air and moved over to her bed to collect her own bag. Koda, Lilli and Brittany followed her with their eyes, Taz kept hers firmly on the large bodies just outside the door, the boys glared at her. However, she could see the tiniest of smirks on Declan's face; they were planning something, something that obviously involved Cara if they had become her body-guards. Her eyes flicked back to Cara as she straightened up and walked out the door, glancing at the Spanish girl as she exited, this time Taz was sure there was a definite smirk on her face.

The warnings were there and she marked them.

"Vamanos, let's go" she didn't know why she had taken charge, but the others seemed stunned into silence. Snapping out of their trances, they picked up their luggage and followed her out, the walk to the ramp was silent. Finding the rest of their year group her friends chatted quietly while Taz chose to watch Declan and his increased gang, there were now five of them plus Cara. Taking a slow breath in she contemplated what exactly they had in store.

The soft bump of the Starship touching down on the port snapped her attention away from the gang and towards the ramp, which descended slowly to the ground. Natural light poured into the dimly lit ship and Taz blinked rapidly to adjust to the significantly brighter outside port. The crowd moved forwards slowly and descended down the ramp and onto the concrete like surface below, the elder students made their way into a large building, but several official looking Rangers in blue suits stopped the sixteen year olds, and Taz, from following.

"Good morning, new recruits" an elderly woman stepped forward and addressed the first years, as the amount of elders lessened. "I'm Professor Von Dolch and I am headmistress of this particular G.L.E.E Academy, and during your time here you will receive training from some of the best Commanders and Lieutenants the League has offered and your studies will include disabling of robots, virus disabling and various other things you will need to know out in the field" she nodded to the students. "If you get through that is" she smiled at the students; whose eyes that widened in fear. "Now our usual caretaker is Maloy to my left will show you to your quarters," they looked at a tall man with long blond hair; grey eyes squinted at them a slightly sinister smirk played on his features. "And his assistant Drauco will, erm… assist" the smaller boy next to him had equally blond hair, but had blue eyes and grinned eagerly at them. "You will be assessed later in the day, I hope to see most of you tomorrow for the first day of school" the headmistress nodded to the caretaker and walked back towards the Academy.

The caretaker turned on his heel and moved away from the group, his assistant beamed at the crowd and motioned for them to follow before filing in at the back to keep any stragglers in check. Taz ended up at the rear, gazing around wondering if she would be still here tomorrow. She jumped as a finger tapped her shoulder and she looked over into the happy, pointed face of the assistant, his bright blond hair glistening in the sun, white teeth nearly blinding her, the only thing that seemed out of place on the boy were studded earrings at the end of his lobe. "Hi! I'm Drauco, who are you?" he asked politely, he sounded posh but also retained a slight childish voice about him.

"Taz" she answered, and his grin seemed to widen even further.

"You must be excited, I mean going to a school in the middle of space is something I've always dreamed of!" he exclaimed cheerfully, bouncing through the doors of the school after her. "I'll be leaving at the end of this month, with the Starship. Daddy says I'm allowed to bring tea to the captain and polish his shoes for him!" he squeaked, this boy was even more excitable than Brittany.

"So like his skivvy?" Taz asked, raising an eyebrow at the boy whose face changed from ecstatic to confused in under half a second. "Like his servant?"

"Oh yes, but it'll be so brilliant! Don't you think?" he chuckled as he once again began bouncing along. "I'm so excited!"

"I'm excited for you," Taz rolled her eyes, but he took no notice.

The group made their way through a large entrance hall and down a long set of stairs, turning off at the bottom the man in front telling them to remember their floor number. Taz glanced around and spotted the number '-4' in yellow set against blue on the wall next to the double doors as she passed through. Drauco took the boys to the right and Maloy led the girls to the left. He pulled out a list and began calling out surnames and the number of the door as they passed it, each girl slipping out of the line and heading for their door as their name was called out. Koda was one of the first to exit the line, heading for a door on the right, then Lilli and Brittany were called, their rooms directly opposite one another's and Cara slipped into a room down a separate corridor with another slimy looking girl. Taz came near the end and was signalled to a room on the left, looking up at the number carved in metal above the door '15015' and headed in through the door.

The room was small and painted in a metallic grey, a bed to the right tucked into a corner, a brown notice board hung above a desk and chair, a chest of drawers placed beside it, and an en-suite bathroom protruded to the right of the door. She slipped in the door zipping closed behind her and pressed a button next to the en-suit door and looked in, cream tiles layered the floor and the walls looked matte silver, a toilet, basin and shower were placed inside and a rail for towels was on the wall nearest the shower. Walking back into her room and throwing the bag onto her bed, she looked out the small rectangular mirror and out into space, she could see the earth many miles away, the moon in its orbit and the sun seemed a lot smaller now they were farther away.

A crackle came from the door and Taz whirled round to find the source, a cough from the top right of the door revealed a speaker. "All new arrivals for the G.L.E.E Academy shall report to the gym on floor 0, your assessment shall begin at nine o'clock sharp, all elder students are to remain in their quarters during the following three hours. The time is now eight forty-five" the voice ended and Taz heard a frantic rush of footsteps outside her door.

Pressing a button to the right, the door slid back and revealed the nervous face of Brittany. "I'm scared Taz, what if we don't get in?" she asked, biting her lip anxiously.

"I wouldn't worry," Taz said patting her shoulder. "You can be a tough hijo de puta when you wanna be"

"Thanks Taz!" she replied slightly brighter than she had been. Koda and Lilli ran around the corner and dragged the pair away up the stairs, Lilli was busy wondering if they were heading the right way, Koda muttering about what she thought they would have to do and Brittany seemed to soak up their emotions and was back to biting her lip. Taz smirked at the trio as they exited the stairs and returned to the entrance hall, a bored looking man signalled for them to go through a door to their left.

Saying the room was huge was an understatement of all understatements. The roof was quite low but the room seemed to stretch on forever, half of the entire academy must have been taken up by the enormous room. Coming down a set of concrete steps and joined the rest of the group on the hard plastic seats that overlooked the room below. The clock on the opposite wall clicked the minute hand around to the twelve and a small bell was heard from the speakers, signalling nine o'clock, a door below them opened and a figure in a grey uniform entered and turned to face them. Whispers erupted all around her as they recognised the man that glared up at them; it was Lieutenant-Commander Up. Taz smirked as the pair locked eyes, before he turned to address the audience.

"Right you load of hefty freeweighters, get yourselves down in that changing room and put on some decent training clothes" he pointed in the direction of the room and they immediately dispersed, each wanting to impress the great Up. The girls in the changing room chattered eagerly, stories they had heard about him being whispered to each other like wildfire, she glanced over her shoulder surprised that even Cara appeared excited at the thought of being put through her paces by Up. Quickly chucking off her clothes and putting on the black gym shorts, t-shirt and trainers, each with the G.L.E.E logo on them, she slipped past the gossiping girls and through the door to find she was first ready. Up glanced over at her from his position between the two doors and gave a curt nod which she returned.

"Hey Taz, you got changed really fast you know that?" Brittany appeared and put an arm around her shoulder, not noticing Up behind her. "I mean it was like lightning, like, one minute you were there and the next you'd gone! Did you mean to give us the slip, or did you wanna talk to, oh!" she squeaked, as she turned around and spotted the Lieutenant-Commander leaning against the wall, watching her. Brittany blushed a deep red and moved behind Taz, muttering something along the lines of 'so embarrassing'.

A few moments later and the rest of the new recruits were lined up against the wall, Up was walking along the line giving each a once over. He stopped in front of Taz, glancing at her leg, still bandaged up at the request of Graínne. "How's your leg recruit? Fit enough to participate?" he asked.

"Yes, I think so" she answered, he nodded and moved on. There was an almost inaudible rush of whispers that shot through the elder kids, before Up turned and looked at them, the entire row stood a little straighter.

"Alright boy and girls, I'm Lieutenant-Commander Up" he said as he made his way to the centre of the line. "Now I'm sure all of you are probably wondering what we're gonna do to sort out who will join the Academy, your all staying no worries, but only the top will become Rangers and the rest will take other tests to join the medical team or technology experts" each pair of eyes were trained intently on the Lieutenant, their undivided attention given solely to him. "So today, we're gonna find out who has what it takes to be a Starship Ranger. I want you all to start running round this track no less than twenty times, I'll be counting" he turned and started to walk off, then looked back at them. "Well go on, we ain't got all day!" the group instantly began running around the track, Up sat on the side-lines and yelled at anyone who seemed to be slowing down.

Taz was up near the front, she spotted Carlos running alongside her but he didn't acknowledge her. She wanted to know how her friends were doing, but after lapping Brittany and Lilli she realised they may not be joining the Ranger programme. She had lost count on the number of laps she had done, but a yell from Up told her she only had six more to go, she was near exhausted. Carlos began to drop back as they began their sixteenth lap; she noticed there were a considerable amount of red faces glistening from around the race track. Looking ahead she saw there were now only three boys ahead of her, glancing over her shoulder as they turned in the bend she spotted Cara was nearly right behind her. With one more lap to go Taz began to feel a slight stinging in her left leg and her head began to buzz, her breath was shallow and quick and she was sweating. The three boys had become one and it seemed a three horse race to the end of the final lap, she heard Cara right beside her ear. Determined to not be undone by the older, taller girl, Taz decided to 'kick it up a notch' and with one final burst of energy she sprinted ahead and crossed the line mere seconds before the other two.

She skidded to a halt and nearly fell over from the shaking in her legs; she bent over double and took in several large gulps of air. She looked up to see the other boy lying flat on his back and Cara was leaning against a wall, gasping for breath. Taz chuckled despite herself, the red face of the girl mixed with her harsh breathes was quite a funny sight to behold. Several others including Koda and Carlos finished shortly after, all panting for breath. Koda lay her head on Taz's shoulder as she suck in all the oxygen her lungs would allow.

Up came up to the group who had finished, "Excellently done recruits, we'll make Rangers out of you yet" he smirked.

* * *

><p>"Well at least you're not going to be leaving" Koda patted the blond girl on the head from across the table.<p>

"Yeah we'll get to see them every day, it's not like we're on completely different ships" Lilli placed a hand on her shoulder, Brittany looked up into the big black eyes of her friend and smiled.

"So we'll still be friends even if you two go off to be Starship Rangers, and we're stuck being techno geeks?" she asked shyly, looking over at Taz.

"Course we will, chica. I bet your job will be easier too, less working out, no need to train three hours every day, free periods at ten and two" she reminded, Brittany brightened at the thought of free periods, a chance to watch the boys work out – or girls, she added in her head.

"And you get to go on missions with the actual Starship Rangers before us!" Koda added, quite annoyed that she would have to wait three years to work with actual Rangers.

"And we'll still be friends, even then?" Lilli asked the dark skinned girl anxiously, Koda looked up and smiled.

"Only if you tell me all about it" she agreed, the pair laughed and Brittany seemed a lot more excited about the job she would soon follow. "Isn't this brilliant Taz? Maybe when we're done and the Robot Wars are over, we can make up our own team, Captain Koda and Lieutenant Taz of the Starship Enterprise with their trusty techno geek Brittany and Nurse Lilli!" the other girls giggled at the thought.

"Yeah sure, we'll make that our plan" Taz said standing up and picking her tray off the table. "Now if you'll excuse me I gotta go find the library" she said brightly, popping the plate down a chute and setting the tray on a table beside it, before wondering through the double doors and into the entrance hall once more.


	5. Fairytale

**This one's pretty short, but next one shall be much longer**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Up or Taz**

**WARNING: Evil Bullies**

* * *

><p>The rays of the distant sun cast a colourful array of oranges against the Academy as it began to vanish behind the earth, Taz stretched out against the old oak tree she had been reading against since early this morning. It had been three months since Up had found her and brought her to the Starship Galatico, thinking back she had begun to forget little things about her Quincerñera. The style of her dress, how her make-up had looked, the mass that had taken place. The little things that had mattered at the time; seemed silly and were a distant memory, almost forgotten.<p>

Taz placed the book down beside her and fingered the long locks of hair that were held back by the red bandana. The bandana, that was one of only a handful of things she had left to remind her of them, the ones she had left behind, the ones she had loved. And still did.

She tugged the red cloth off and trailed it through her fingers, gazing at the intricate details and patterns. She double took on one of the complicated designs and felt her breath catch as she realised that the designer had left little pictures, hardly visible beneath the other patterns, but easily spotted if you looked close enough. Underneath each picture was a name, a tree with 'Emilia' inscribed underneath, a butterfly with the words 'Pan-Dora' on the wings, a cat with 'Katelyn' along its tail and a flower with her sisters names on two of the small petals. Taz felt tears welling up in her eye; her friends and family had helped with making the bandana, and had left their own messages, making sure she would never forget them. 'Like I'd forget them' she thought to herself. She trailed her eyes down through the cloth several times, catching more pictures and names. She stopped as she spotted small, delicate writing near a corner, she felt like she was going to be sick from the pain the three inscriptions written on the bandana, 'P & T'.

For the first time since she had come to the Academy, she cried. All the hurt she had felt was kept inside her, away from the world, from her friends to keep them from worrying, from schoolwork so she could concentrate on simply doing her family proud. But seeing such a reminder of their love for her; was too much for the young Spanish girl to handle. She held the cloth to her face and sobbed silently into it, shoulders shaking and breath hitching in her throat. She was glad that the other recruits had gone inside for their dinner; no one could see her like this, so broken. So alone.

At least that's what she thought.

"Taz?" she jumped at the familiar voice from above her, she hadn't expected anyone to be around. She tried to dry off the tears as she felt someone kneel down next to her, a handkerchief was held out in front of her. She took it with a small word of thanks and dabbed her eyes with it. "Is something botherin' you?" she didn't know what came over her, but she lashed out at the man beside her, punching him straight on the jaw.

"Of course I'm not all right, idiota!" she nearly screamed at him, the pain being swallowed by rage, she threw a punch at the tree she'd been leaning against and yelled when splinters stuck into her knuckles. She felt a hand on her shoulder and placed her head in her hands again, pulling her knees to her chin.

"Listen Taz, I don't know what you're going through on your own personal level at the moment, I've been in your position too, but you need to be tough. If not for yourself but for them" she choked at the words and let herself be pulled towards the older man. He wrapped one arm around her and patted her hair with the other, he didn't say anything else or try to hush her, simply letting her cling to him. The moment seemed to last forever as she cried into his shoulder, but she finally drew a couple a steadying breaths and wiped away the remaining tears. She withdrew from the arms and looked up into the face of Lieutenant-Commander Up, his concerned eyes betraying the comforting smile he placed on his face. "I know if I ask if you're okay, you'll lie to me anyhow. But, are you okay?" he asked quietly.

"A little," she shrugged; turning her head away from him and looking to the puffs of cloud around the distant earth began to redden as the sun dipped under its horizon. Her fingers absentmindedly traced over the spine of her recent read.

"What'cha readin'?" Taz sighed softly, glad for the change in subject.

"A book"

The Lieutenant chuckled at the blunt response, "I can see that, I ain't some dumb hick" he replied, a small smirk tugged on Taz's lips. "What's it about?"

"It's just a few old folk tales, silly stories to get los niños pequeños to sleep" she sighed opening the book and flicking through the pages.

"I'm pretty sure you ain't some niña pequeña" she chuckled and shook her head. Up glanced over her shoulder to look at the book, the page opened at one of his own childhood favourites, 'The Bird of Truth'. "I used to like that story as a kid" Taz hummed and nodded her head.

"Sí, when mis padres grounded me or sent me to my room, I'd read this story and wish that it could happen to me, that I could run off find the bird and he would tell me who my real parents were" she chuckled as she traced her fingers over the picture of the two children hugging the King and Queen. "But every time they came to talk to me I realised I didn't need some stupid bird to tell me that I was being silly and they were my real parents" she sighed and looked over at Up, "I miss them"

"I miss mine too" he whispered, patting her shoulder gently. They sat like that looking out at the field where the outdoor training facilities were placed, thinking their own thoughts and somehow feeling a sense of closure between them and their past. Up shook himself and stood, "Well you best be heading in soon" he said walking off towards the track.

"Shouldn't you be going in too?" Taz asked curiously, he turned and smirked at her, caught out.

"I'll be headin' in after a few laps, helps me think" she nodded and saluted which he returned, before walking away. Taz sighed and turned back to her book, looking down again at the happy faces of the fictional King and Queen and their two children.

There was a rustle from behind her, but she twisted around to look behind the tree and saw no one. Frowning she stood up and walked around for a better look, once again she saw no one was there, she sighed as she walked back and froze when she realised her book was missing. She turned around at another rustle seemingly from behind her and squinted at the bushes, she could make out a figure but the sun had vanished and it was now quite dark.

Suddenly two bodies dropped from the tree she had been resting against, one placed a hand over her mouth and the other held her firmly in its grasp. She struggled against the vice-like holds in vain; another figure approached from her left and chuckled.

"Well, if it isn't lickle Tazzie" the voice said, a statement rather than a question. "Out after lights out and all on her own with her little book of fairy tales" the two holding her chuckled as the figure waved the book in her face, she held still in their grasps still no idea who was holding her or who the speaker was. "Rich, Ed make sure you tie those ropes tight" Declan. She should have known that hijo de puta would try something for kicking him in the crotch. Taz felt a thick rope pull around her, pinning her arms by her waist and burning into her skin, her bandana was tied around her mouth to muffle any calls for help. "Bet your wondering why we're here, right? Well we're not only here for payback for that little stunt you pulled on the ship, we're here to settle some… ah, unfinished business from one of my recent acquaintances, I'm sure you're familiar with Cara" that little rodent was behind this too, Taz regretted not breaking that little brat's wrist clean off. She was hoisted unceremoniously into the tree and dangled from a branch, she was immediately reminded of her quinceañera and tears instantly sprung to her eyes as in her head the trio transformed into silver, metallic androids, she could smell blood, oil and smoke and could hear the flames roaring as they took down the village. She was suddenly slightly grateful for the dark; she didn't want another reason for them to mock her. "Any last words?"

"¡Eres un hijo de puta no es bueno intimidación, espero que te pudras en el infierno!" she yelled through the bandana, sounding a lot braver than she felt.

"We thought you'd say that" Declan answered picking up a long stick from the ground, his lackeys followed suite. All Taz thought of whilst they hit, punched and kicked her was how three months ago she had prayed to dead-God to save her, and how this time she doubted anyone would.


	6. Bullies

**For all those who are wondering about the pronounciation of Graínne's name it's pronounced - Grawn-ya  
>Irish is a frustrating language I know... <strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Up or Taz**

* * *

><p>The moon was clouded over this evening, the eerie white glow somehow intensified by the animated fluffy objects that hovered around the space port. The sound of footfalls and the slow breathing of the Lieutenant could be heard in the near deathly silence of the night, finishing his run and picking up a towel he dried the sweat forming on his brow and sat on the track, gazing up at the pale moonlight.<p>

A sudden movement was caught in his well-trained peripheral vision and he instantly looked over to see three black objects hovering against the grey background of the school. He stood and began moving towards the objects, however they quickly vanished from his sight and left him squinting around the area they had left. He sighed, guessing he may have just hallucinated, but none-the-less he made his way over to where he had seen them to make sure.

As the Lieutenant-Commander made his way over, a small tingle went down his spine and a sense of déjà vu swept over him like a cold flannel. His hand immediately reached for the zapper in its holster as he approached a tall tree in front of the school, he walked around the trunk looking down at the ground firstly to see if there was a trace of footprints, stopping as he spotted a large rectangular shape on the ground. He bent down to find that it was a book, the same book Taz had been reading not one hour ago. 'She wouldn't have left it here' he thought, the girl would never disrespect a book in such a manner, he had caught he earlier today yelling at an elder student for mishandling a huge tome they had been doodling in. He picked up the book and stood back up, something grazed the back of his neck from above and he whirled around, snatching the zapper into his free hand and aiming it into the tree. He froze in shock, as another huge wave of déjà vu crashed over him.

There, tied in the tree like a piñata, was Taz.

A feeling of rage started to bubble in his stomach, there had been people there and this is what they had been doing. If he hadn't been outside or if he hadn't spotted those figures she would have been left here to freeze, the boiling anger bubbled inside at the thought. Quickly climbing into the tree, he pulled the girl up and untied her, hoisting her onto his lap and pulling out a torch to check for breakages. He flicked the light on and was met with a bruised and bloodied face, her bandana tied around her mouth, a long slice cut down the right side of her jaw and splinters in various other places, he noticed now that they –whoever they were – had chopped off her hair, leaving it looking ragged and out of place. Removing the red cloth, which was an even darker shade after being mixed with blood, he stowed it his pocket to return later. He lifted her eyelids carefully and shone the light into them, watching as they dilated to protect her, just unconscious. Trailing the torch along her he couldn't spot any compound fractures or extrinsic breakages, so carefully lifting her into his arms he cautiously climbed back down and carried her to the Academy sick bay, praying to dead-God someone would be on duty.

Up marched through the desolate halls of the Academy, the little blue lights that lined the floor casting a cool glow over the walls as he followed them to the medical room. The doors slid open and he was relieved to see a familiar bob of red hair poking out from the reception, a small light emitted from her desk lamp as she worked.

"Graínne" he called, the woman stood up immediately a set of papers falling out of her arms as she spotted the object in his arms.

"Oh my goodness," she said rushing over, hastily guiding him into a room and motioning to set her on the bed. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know, but she was tied to a tree when I found her" he explained, looking down at her. Now she was in proper lighting she looked awful, bruising purple and blue from almost every inch, cuts and marks lined her like a cat's scratching pole and there was a definite difference in angles between her right and left shoulder joints. The woman bustled over and set the scanner on, it moved slowly over the motionless body as the nurse ran around the small room collecting bottles and other first aid necessities. Up simply stood stock still watching the slow rising and falling of her chest, wondering whether or not she would be feeling any pain in her state of unconsciousness.

"Lieutenant," he turned to see her by the door. "I'm going to need someone to get her an overnight bed ready, I'll be back as soon as possible" he nodded curtly, she walked out but sighed frustrated and poked her head back through the door, "You need to wake her up, I can't do anything if she's asleep, policy and all that" Up nodded once more and she rushed off.

He kneeled down by her bedside and gently shook her, quickly realising shaking her wouldn't wake someone who was unconscious, and he pulled a bowl of water and a flannel over and began dabbing her head, calling her name softly. After a couple of minutes her eyes flickered open and he placed the wet cloth into the bowl, gently patting her hair as she looked around confused. Her eyes locked on his and held the gaze, as the drowsy feeling left her and she began to remember what had happened, her eyes widened and she tried to sit up. Pain licked her sides like fire and she yelped as her right shoulder buckled under the pressure.

The Lieutenant carefully laid her back on the bed and hunkered down beside her, "Don't go trying that again, yeah?" he said stroking the shortened hair, she looked around the room wondering how she got there and her brown eyes returned to his blue ones. "You're gonna be fixed up in no time, Graínne'll be here and she'll make ya right as rain again" she smirked as he comforted her, he wasn't the best at comforting people but he could always try. A moment later the woman rushed back in and ushered the officer out and set to work.

Turning to look back before the door closed all he could see was the lost and helpless little girl he had found three months ago.

It had been a long night, different creams, medicines and anaesthetics had been slathered onto or injected into her, she had cried out when her shoulder joint was replaced and winced at the number of needles forced into her skin. She felt like a mummified pin cushion at the end of it, the ulna in her left arm had a closed fracture and had been carefully bandaged, her right ankle needed to be kept still to keep from swelling and breaking, there was a large bandage over her chest as several of her ribs were now broken or chipped and across her face were a series of gauze strips lined the cuts and wounds.

Looking in the mirror as she was helped into a wheelchair, she realised most of her hair was missing as was her bandana, pushing a hand through the tangled remains and wondering when they had cut it and with what. She reached for her belt and found that her knife and holster were missing; cursing inwardly she vowed that she would personally kill Declan and his crew with that knife. 'If Up doesn't get there before me' she figured, as the man marched over while Graínne placed the covers over her. The two conferred quietly a few feet away, nodding and talking about different medicines and other things she didn't really understand, chemistry never was her strong point. Graínne turned to leave, giving one last smile as she exited the ward.

Up pulled over a chair and sat down, watching her closely. After what seemed like eternity he finally spoke, "Who did it?" she sighed knowing he would have to ask that, he was looking out for her after all. "It was Declan and his bunch of idiots wasn't it?" he asked when she said nothing, but the slight wince at the name told him everything. Up felt his shoulders sag and leant forward, "Taz, I know this is hard for you, but you need to tell me what happened. It's not like tellin' tales, this is bullyin' is what it is" she looked over at him, she'd never been bullied before so she hadn't understood what to call their actions towards her. "What happened?" he asked softly.

Taz closed her eyes and took a deep breath to steady herself, "You had left to go on your run, there was a rustling noise and I went to look. I got back and the book was gone and then these two cabrones came out of the tree and tied me up" she said, her voice calm as she explained everything. Up could feel the rage building up again slowly as she went on, everything thing they did to her and all they said was processed into the deep throbbing anger in his chest. "Cara was in on it too" she said in a near whisper. He had heard rumours from the Galactico about Taz and Cara's first encounter; some were more far-fetched than others but all seemed to end with Cara swearing to get some form of revenge on her.

Up absently ran a hand through his hair and stared out the set of double doors where Graínne stood, checking her watch every once in a while, it must have been around midnight and too late to do anything about the perpetrators now. He glanced back over at Taz, who was gazing out one of the bay windows at the nights' sky, her hair glimmered in the moonlight as she moved slightly, and her dark brown eyes glinted like warmed. Shaking himself mentally not knowing why he was staring.

"I think you best get some shut eye" she turned back to him and seemed to hesitate before nodding quietly. "I'm sure those friends of yours will wanna see you in the mornin'. Good night Taz" he stood and looked down at her, giving a half-hearted smile and turned to exit the room. Taz stared after him and barely noticed Graínne coming up beside her and puncturing her skin once more, she hardly noticed that she was suddenly feeling drowsy and couldn't tell when she drifted off to sleep.

There was a faint sound of whispered voices by her ear as she was pulled back into consciousness, the voices became recognisable and the corners of her mouth tugged upwards as she opened her eyes to see Koda, Lilli and Brittany chatting anxiously beside her. Coughing lightly and smirking as they turned around, she was met with 'Are you all right?'s and 'What happened?'s and Brittany was nearly screaming with delight. After explaining calmly that she would be fine, telling them about the extensive battle scars she had received and managing to settle Brittany long enough to tell the full story, at the end of which Brittany was saying she would pummel Declan and his gang and tie them to a tree and Koda seemed a bit too keen to join her. She was thankful that Lilli was there to keep them from running off and jumping the three in some corridor.

Graínne arrived to scold Koda as she ranted and raved about how unfair Taz' situation was and how Cara and the others should rot with the robots. "How are you Taz, any better?" she asked calmly once Koda had been sorted.

"Sí, gracias Graínne" the woman nodded, walking out and returning with a tray.

"You've been out longer than I expected, it's just gone past lunch" she said, setting the tray on the white covers. Taz picked up one of the sandwiches, suddenly realizing how hungry she was and ate quietly while her friends talked quietly amongst themselves. When she finished Lilli picked up the tray and carried it out of the room, Brittany followed after her and Koda sat on a chair watching Taz.

"Why did you let them do it?" she asked after staring at her, deep in contemplation.

"They snuck up on me," Taz shrugged.

"Bullshit!" Koda nearly yelled, causing a nearby nurse to turn and glare at her. "You're the toughest dead-God dammed son of a bitch in this school," she said a little quieter, "If anyone could take on Declan and the gruesome twosome, it's you! So why didn't you just pummel them to the ground and be done with them?"

"I'm not stooping to their level just because they pick on me" Taz answered defiantly, holding her nose up in the air. "I don't need to wield myself around and pretend to be all high and mighty to get others to fear me, I don't want others to fear me anyway" Koda nodded slowly.

"But you could have stopped them," she said, Taz nodded. "So why didn't you?" she asked again, hopping to get something more than a riddle. Taz sat there, deep in thought wondering the same thing, she shrugged honestly not knowing how to answer. Koda sighed and stood, "Well that's okay, I guess" she turned to leave. "Oh, nearly forgot!" she whirled back and began fishing around in her extensive amount of pockets and pulled out a familiar black object. "Lieutenant Up gave this to me to give to you, said Declan was carrying it around when he brought them to the headmistress" she explained handing the knife and holster over. "Is that how they cut it?" motioning to the chopped hair, Taz nodded and Koda grimaced. "You might wanna wash it, if it's been around Declan who knows what could be on it!" she exclaimed, earning another glare from the nurse and she turned and walked out of the room.

Unsheathing the knife from the black leather casing and flicking the button, she found Koda was right. She choked slightly as she examined the blade, the edges now slightly blunted and a dried red substance stained the once silver metal: blood. More than likely her own. Reaching over to the bedside table she pulled the large bowl of water over and dipped the knife into the clear water, wiping off the rusted blood with a sponge and dried it with a small towel. Looking back she saw the placid liquid had turned to a light shade of red.

"I'm guessing that's not disinfectant?" a voice quieried, she jumped and almost tossed the bowl off the side of the bed, the contents sloshed about and some fell onto the bed clothes. "Sorry about that," Taz looked up into the slightly guilty face of Carlos and smirked as he pulled the towel out of her hands and dabbed the sheets, taking the bowl out of her hands and setting it back on the table before sitting in the plastic chair by her bed. "How you feeling?"

"As good as someone with a broken arm can feel, I guess" she shrugged and his eyes glanced over at the cast around her arm.

"Sucks to be you, huh?" he chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess so" Taz shrugged.

Carlos pulled the chair closer, "I heard Up was with you last night, before… you know" he looked around checking said Lieutenant wasn't around. "What were you two doing anyway?" he asked suspiciously.

"Not what you thinking, if that's what you are thinking" she answered, he raised his hands and shook his head. "I was reading and he came over to talk to me, that's all" Carlos nodded, "Why what have you heard?"

He bit his lip in hesitation, glancing out the window and then back at Taz. "They were saying that he was, well… getting too friendly with you, in that kind of way" emphasising the word friendly in a way that had Taz raising her eyebrows. "I didn't believe them of course, I mean both you and Up know the rules," he looked over at her and noticed her brows were furrowed in confusion.

"Rules?"

"Yeah, commanding officers can't go out with lower ranks, for example a Ensign can't go out with a Recruit or a Commander can't go out with an Private, or vice versa" Taz nodded understanding. "So the fact that they think he's going out with you would be suicidal to his job, and he really likes his job from what I can tell, so I guess he wouldn't risk it for a date with a pretty girl" Carlos finished and then glanced out the window again.

"You think I'm pretty?" he looked back, shocked that he had actually said such a thing, in front of her. She smirked as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat and stammered about something she couldn't make out. "I'm only teasing," he looked up, slightly relieved to say the least. "Idiota" she added for good measure, he rolled his eyes.

"So, when do you think your hair will grow back?" he asked changing the subject.

Taz unconsciously brushed a hand through it and shrugged, "In truth, I don't I wanna grow it again"

"Why not?"

"I always wanted it short; I always swore that I chop it off as soon as I turned fifteen. I even told my sisters that if I forgot, that they could do it in the night when I was asleep" she chuckled, faltering as she mentioned her sisters.

"So you'll keep it?" she nodded, not trusting herself to speak. "I think it suits you," she smiled at him, tears starting to brim in her eyes. "Come here" he pulled her gently into an awkward hug which she returned gladly, closing her eyes and taking some calming breaths as he stroked her back. "Better?" he asked softly as he pulled back to look at her.

"A bit" she said as she placed her head on his shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she'd seen Up hovering by the door, but she pushed it out of her mind as Carlos' arms wrapped around her once more.

As she sat in the small examination room waiting for Graínne to return, allowing her to return to her own quarters, Taz threw her dagger into the air, letting it spin before neatly catching the tip of the blade. Her eyes followed the sharp edge as it shone and dimmed while in the air, catching the light thrown in from the rectangular window. She hadn't quite mastered her knife wielding skills yet, but after a week of lying in bed with nothing to do it seemed the best, and only, way to take her mind off her broken bones. Mastering the craft needn't take too long though, considering the nurses of the sick bay wouldn't be wandering through, so less targets to accidentally hit.

Taz sighed as she caught the knife once more, however when she was about to toss it back upwards a sudden cough made her jerk around. Due to the weak grip she held on the knife and the suddenness of the action, the dagger flew from her grasp and dug into the doorframe, a mere centimetre from the man who had startled her. She stared at the close distance between the edge of the knife and the near victim's ear lobe, and he stared back in mild humour and curiosity.

"If you didn't wanna talk you could'a just said so" he chuckled, he looked over at the knife and extracted it from the metal it had indented. "Nice shot though, another couple of millimetres and I would'a been nailed to the frame" the edges of her mouth tugged upward slightly as he handed the sharp object back to her.

"Ah, Lieutenant-Commander" Graínne startled slightly as she walked back into the room, "I wasn't expecting you to be collecting her"

Up nodded to the nurse, "Wanted to make sure those 'brutes' as you call them, try to jump her on the way back, can't trust the Ensigns today" he stated as if it were fact.

"I can look after myself" Taz stuck her head in the air.

"With those knife skills I wouldn't put it past you" he commented, Graínne huffed slightly.

"Yes about that, Taz" the Mexican girl looked over, politely giving her undivided attention. "I don't want you flinging that blade around whenever you feel like it, I don't want people coming in with missing limbs or eyes" she placed her hands on her hips, giving her a mother hen look.

"As if I'd be so descuidado" Taz said, Graínne raised her eyebrows. "Vale, I shall not try to gauge out other people's eyes or attempt to hack their limbs off"

Graínne rolled her eyes, "If I do get any missing eyes or limbs, I'll blame you for it, whether you're around or not" she pointed a threatening finger at Up, who smirked at the accusing appendage. She rolled up her sleeves and after one final looked of exasperation, exited the room.

"You better watch where you're flingin' that, I ain't fightin' all your battles, especially not Graínne" he chuckled and helped her stand, bringing over her crutches before turning and leading them out of the room. Taz smirked and followed after the older man.

They walked in relative silence as they made their way through the deserted corridors of the Academy, passing by the doors of the cafeteria she heard the distinct yells and calls from the students, and she was secretly thankful that Up had decided to return her to the quarters during mess. Descending down four flights of stairs wasn't the easiest task to perform; Up had slowed to wait for her. Glancing up curiously as he chuckled, pointing down another flight of stairs she looked over and saw Declan, Richie, Eddie and Cara emerging through a door, clothes covered by janitors outfits and the caretaker himself muttering about how they couldn't do a good days work to save their lives. Taz giggled lightly, and unfortunately Cara heard.

The girl looked upwards, spotted the Lieutenant and smirked, "Oh yeah, you're all tough now when you've got muscles here to protect you" she sneered at the older man, who stiffened slightly beside her. "Bet you were so cheerful when you were tied to a tree" Taz reached for her knife, ignoring the promise she'd given to Graínne, but a hand stopped her.

"Come on Taz, they'll get their comeuppance one day" she looked at him disbelievingly, but raised her brow as he winked at her. Nodding she let him help her further down the stairs.

"Aw look at that, lickle book worm Tazzie needs help down the steps" Declan chortled and the twins behind him laughed along at their leader's joke. The group burst out into hysterics as Taz tripped over the crutches, Up glanced over at them before locking eyes with Taz, they shared an unspoken agreement and Taz left her crutches by the wall as Up placed her on his back.

The twins were the first to notice, and anxiously tapped on Declan's shoulder. Declan looked around and his eyes widened at the sight, "Run!" he yelled. Cara stopped laughing and sprinted for her life as the Lieutenant and Taz hurtled towards them, a battle cry ringing from the metal walls as they cashed the four down the steps and into a corridor. The group ran faster than they'd probably run in their entire lives, but Up was like a speeding bullet. Every time they turned into another corridor the Lieutenant was never far behind, he seemed to be one step ahead of them. Unfortunately their random lefts and rights had found them at a dead end with only one option, a chute that would lead to a dumpster down in the lowest level. The pair watched as all four clambered into the chute and disappeared out of sight.

Taz swore she had never laughed harder in her entire life, she was clinging breathlessly to the Lieutenant and he was chuckling away as he ran back to the stairs. Placing her on the steps and retrieving her set of crutches, they heard a bang from below and the caretaker's loud bellows as he swore to dead-God, asking him why he had sent such children to torture him. They could hear the group protesting and trying to explain it wasn't their choice exactly to take a joy-ride down a garbage chute, but the angered man would hear none of it and frog-marched them up another set of stairs. They walked the remainder of the steps and down the corridors chuckling still over the events of the past minutes, Up stopped beside her quarters allowing her to pass through.

"You take it easy for the next few weeks, don't want you gettin' hurt again do we, Tazzie?" he chuckled.

"Of course not, muscles" Up smiled and walked away, Taz sat on her bed gazing at the closed door and reminiscing over their shared moment.


	7. Calculus

**Thanks to; gypsy rosalie, lauren1996, almostlover-hopelessdream, Rocketship2Mars, scarhead8, Logan the Awesome, Royal shadow1 and wrinkadinkthedemigodwitch for being so awesome and reviewing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Up or Taz**

* * *

><p>Inside the Academy there was almost total silence, in every classroom students sat in rows of separate desks, each looking down at the paper in front of them, chancing a glance to either side when they thought no one was looking to check how their neighbours were getting on. At the head of the classroom a teacher watched over them and along each side were two Rangers, making sure no one was conferring in any way with anyone.<p>

Taz had hated the Christmas examinations back on earth, but the questions on those papers had never really interested her before, now they were about what a Starship Ranger would do in this situation or how they would go about disarming a robot. Which were much more interesting in her opinion. The first part of the paper was relatively easy with questions like; 'Where on a robot would you find its energy source?' or 'Name three settings on a zapper'. But as the test went on they gradually became harder and questions like; 'When performing emergency first aid, what should you never do?' and 'Provide a meaning for the term; Analytical Methods' left her pondering for an answer for quite a degree of time.

They had been given three hours for the test, and as she came to the end she realised why, the entire last two pages were dedicated to calculus. Taz groaned internally, she hated maths especially calculus. Back at home they had covered the topic once or twice through the year; everyone else seemed to have got a decent grasp on it, everyone but her. As she stared down at the confusing equations she started to feel slightly nauseous, she hadn't known that this would have been on any test they would be given. But then robots were part of computer science, and calculus would have had to be involved somewhere. Looking up at the clock above the teacher, she saw that there was an hour left. Grimacing she looked back down at the pages, closed her eyes and took a deep breath and began to attempt an answer for the first question.

After what felt like forever, she had managed to complete a full page of complex equations that left her in need of some form of mental rest. Looking up again she refused to believe her eyes when the clock told her there was only fifteen minutes left, and still had a full page of questions left. 'To hell with this mierda' she thought bitterly and scribbled in some answer that looked right, and flipped through the paper once more to double check her previous answers. Just as she finished going through each question at lightning speed, the teacher and the Rangers began walking through the rows, and collecting the papers. Taz sighed as she handed the test to the teacher as she passed by, knowing she wouldn't get any marks for the last two pages and hoping that it didn't fail her completely. Glancing along the row beside her, she noticed several recruits she was sure she hadn't seen before.

There was a tall, lanky boy wearing a black cap and swinging on the back legs of his chair, his dark army pants frayed at the edges, black sneakers were unlaced and full of holes, attached to his knees were metallic knee pads made from scrap metal and he wore a black t-shirt with the word 'Whoa!' painted across it. To his right a stumpy ginger girl was scowling at him through her round spectacles, her khaki trousers neatly ironed and the sleeves of her camouflage sweatshirt were rolled up to the elbows. A portly boy was gazing around the room looking slightly dazed, he seemed to wear his uniform in a mixture of the previous two his black shoes and trousers patched and frayed and his light green shirt had the sleeves rolled up. At the end was a boy, whose dark brown hair was neatly combed and his uniform looked in a much better condition than the rest of the recruits, probably from a richer background, he sat bolt upright in his chair and smiled at the Ensign who collected his paper.

The boy's gaze suddenly moved from the officer in front of him to Taz, his dark blue eyes stared into her brown eyes and a slight chill was sent down her spine. Her gaze was torn from him by the woman at the front clearing her throat and informing them that they were to return to the room before dinner to collect their results. She picked up her pens and loose scraps of paper and stuffed them carelessly into her bag, slinging it over her shoulders. Looking back over to the well-dressed boy once more, and she was shocked to find him staring back.

She followed the crowd out of the room and dawdled down the hall, kicking a ball of paper along with the toe of her boot. Another foot caught the ball and Taz looked up into the smiling face of the boy. "Hi" he said brightly, flashing perfectly straight and healthy white teeth.

"Hola" she replied, looking the boy up and down, trying to figure out his motive for halting her.

"Ha, I know what you're thinking" Taz looked back into his face, one eyebrow raised. "You're thinking 'Who's this ignant gringo tryin' to flex on my shit'" he winked as she looked around, a slightly baffled expression on her face. "But don't worry I'm not here to try and ruffle your feathers. I'm Junior, maybe you heard of me"

Taz stepped back and analysed him once more, "No lo siento, I haven't heard of you, Junior" she said, the 'J' in his name becoming an 'H' thanks to her accent.

"Well, you're bound to have heard of my dad then, he's the vice-head of the whole Galactic League" Taz raised both eyebrows; this 'Junior' clearly wasn't shy about showing off his parents' power.

"I don't think I heard of your padre either amigo, lo siento"

He shrugged, "That's okay. Hey, maybe someday when he's visiting I can introduce you" he suggested, his smile showing each of his pearly teeth.

"Sure, maybe" she said, trying to dodge around him, but he caught her by the wrist. She brought her fist around to meet his head, thinking he was going to attack her, but he dodged it and chuckled.

"Calm down, I just wanna know your name" he grinned.

"It's Taz" she said, yanking her wrist out of his weak grip and marched off down the corridor, casting a last glance at him as she turned the corner.

"Taz" he muttered to himself, feeling slightly high from the name and not quite knowing why.

The group hovered outside the double doors, glancing down the corridor and watching the older students standing calmly by their classroom doors, smirking at the new recruits who were jittery and hoping anxiously from one foot to another in a controlled panic. Taz watched as Lilli smacked herself in the head, cursing herself for a certain word that would have lost her a mark if she hadn't spelt it correctly, which she doubted she had.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I spelt it right" she muttered to herself, pacing back and forth in front of the Spanish girl, who had long since given up on calming her. "But would it have been 'I before E' or would it have gone against the rule?" she came to a sudden halt and whirled around to look at Taz, "Did I put an 'O' in?"

"I dunno, amiga. It's your paper" Taz shrugged and the girl nodded and began spelling the word into herself once more, pausing and starting at each letter.

"Is she still going on about that word?" Koda asked as she wondered up to the pair, Brittany walking nervously behind, chewing her fingernails. "Britt, stop that, you'll bite them to the bone and then they'll never grow back"

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry" she mumbled, placing her hand by her side. The double doors opened and the teacher walked out, Brittany's nails were back in her mouth once more and Koda rolled her eyes.

"When I call your names, you may come forward and take your envelope, this contains your results; what you did well in, what you need to work on and your overall grade" she held up a stack of envelopes, "It is your decision when you read them, you may read it immediately, after dinner or during the holidays, but it is your decision to make, not someone else" she glowered at the faces in front of her, and they nodded back. "Aberidge, Julia" the first girl walked forward and nervously accepted the envelope and walked down the corridor, opening it as she turned the corner. They heard a shriek of delight as the next on the list stepped forward; the group giggled lightly at the sudden scream of joy and felt a little better about their results. Koda, Carlos, Lilli and Brittany had got their results and were waiting down the hall for Taz, she watched as the Junior boy walked forward and accepted his envelope, nearly falling over Taz as he raced past her. "Lopez, Taz" she walked forward and accepted the brown paper that held her results, she doubted she'd get anything over a 'C', the calculus had more than definitely failed her as she looked into the grim face of the teacher.

She walked down the hall and joined the others as they walked to the cafeteria for dinner. Lilli was tearing open her envelope as they walked and Brittany kept steering her clear of any unsuspecting students or rangers she could crash into. Carlos flipped the results open carefully and smiled brightly at his sibling who returned the grin before swapping sheets and quietly comparing. Taz watched as Lilli breathed a sigh of relief and Brittany bounced up and down as they looked at their grades. Peeking over their shoulders to read, there were two 'A+'s for Carlos and Koda, an 'A*' for Lilli and a 'B+' for Brittany. Taz looked down at her own envelope and turned it over to reveal the edge that had been securely stuck with a seal of the GLEE insignia; her fingers grazed over the cool red wax, itching to tear the letter open and get it over with.

Hearing muffled voices coming from the cafeteria, the shrieks and cheers from other students filling the whole room as each opened their envelope. Almost everyone seemed joyous with their results and she could pick out several conversations with elder students saying they could relax and enjoy the Christmas holidays without studying. She sat down with the group, joining in half-heartedly with their tales of how the exam went for them. Koda had nearly flipped when she came across the calculus questions, saying they were the easiest things she'd ever had to answer, Taz felt downhearted when the rest of the group agreed. Once again she was the only one that didn't get it.

"Hey Taz," she shook herself mentally and looked up into the others' smiling faces. "What did you get?"

She glanced down once more at the brown paper that held her grade and shoved it into her pocket. It could wait. "I think I'll check later," she answered and the group nodded respecting her decision. Glancing out the window she was slightly startled to see little white flakes descending from the sky, they floated down slowly and nestled on the ground. "Erm… Lilli?" the girl in question turned to her, smiling brightly. "What's that?" she pointed out the window and the group turned to look outside.

"Oh my dead God! It's snowing!" Brittany yelled cheerfully, the entire cafeteria seemed to fall silent at this comment, all heads turned in the direction of the windows. There was a loud cheer and the scuffling of feet as every student quickly made their way out into the grounds, where the white flakes were now falling rapidly and more heavily than before.

Taz stayed next to Lilli who took a calmer approach to this new white stuff. "What's 'snowing'?" she asked, feeling quite left out and rather stupid.

"Oh, of course! You wouldn't have seen snow before," Lilli exclaimed, smacking herself on the forehead. "This is snow" she pointed to the tiny flakes that landed on the ground, slowly piling on top of each other and making a light coating of white on the artificial grass. "Snow is atmospheric water vapour frozen into ice crystals and falling in light white flakes, it's a form of precipitation that is really only commonly found in winter, or on a really cold continent. Apparently there used to be two large expansions of snow on a continent on the south and the north points of earth, they were called the Arctic and the Antarctic" she rambled on about how they melted due to previous mistakes made by humans in the previous millennium and how snow very rarely falls in Mexico since then.

Taz nodded politely as she watched the snow pack onto the ground, she reached down to touch the pile near her feet and shivered at the cold feeling and retracted her hand quickly. All around her were students picking up the snow and moulding them into balls, she raised her eyebrows as they began throwing them at others and was further astounded when their mark didn't retaliate with flying fists but rather with laughter and a returned ball of snow. She watched as the students in the years above her tackled the younger students and rolled them in the white powder, marvelling at the bravery of some of her classmates as they pushed small white balls down the older recruits' shirts. Did this happen to everyone when this 'snow' fell, they all forgot that they were Starship recruits and instantly became childish adults with only the intention of playing in the newly fallen white land? Taz couldn't believe that such a small thing could bring so many people together, without serious injury.

She shivered slightly not realising how cold it had become, Lilli looked over "You okay?" she asked nudging her elbow to get the Spanish girl's attention.

"Tengo frio, just a little bit cold," she marvelled at how her teeth began chattering inside her mouth involuntarily. "Is this how cold the 'Arctic' got when this snow fell?" Taz shuddered again as a cold breeze swept up expectantly behind her.

"No, it was a lot colder, probably around minus forty!" Lilli answered, she sneezed into her hand and Taz giggled lightly at the redness of the normally crème coloured nose. "I doubt you'd ever been in this sort of temperature though, you're probably used to a warmer climate" Taz nodded agreeing, this snow and the cold temperature it seemed to bring with it were not her cup of tea. "Maybe you should go inside and warm up, I think you might turn blue in a minute"

"¿Qué? Why would I turn azules?" she asked astounded, did the snow make you turn different colours too?

"It's just an expression, don't worry" Lilli laughed at her companions relieved expression, "Just go warm up, yeah?" Taz nodded and moved towards the cafeteria once more, shuddering at the drastic change in temperature inside. Indoors was defiantly the better option for her. Noticing that only the commanding officers had chosen to remain indoors, she quickly left the cafeteria in search of somewhere else to occupy her thoughts on this horrid new weather. Entering the warmth of the library she made her way over to a set of tables used primarily for studying, she sat down and pulled out the brown envelope from her pocket. She stared down at it for what seemed like forever, then turned it over and ripped it open deciding she had put it off long enough. Her finger's shook with something that had nothing to do with the cold atmosphere as she opened the paper inside.

**Name of Student: **_Taz Lopez  
><em>**Date of Examination: **_19.12.3016  
><em>**Name of Examiner: **_Prof. Eckzam I. Ner_

**Subjects Excelled: **_Zapper Safety and Usage  
>Robot Dismantling<br>First Aid Assistance  
>Rules of Combat and Combat Training<em>

**Subjects for **_Use of Calculus in Robotic Science_**  
>Improvement: <strong>_Calculi Equations in Computer Science_

**Overall Grade: **_A_

Taz laughed, letting out the breath she didn't know she had been holding, an 'A'. She stared at the letter with fascination but frowned as her gaze flicked back to the subjects she required improvement in; Calculus.

"Mierda" she muttered, she hated that word it stood for everything that was difficult and was the one thing that she couldn't accomplish, no matter how hard she tried. When someone mentioned it she was immediately reminded that she was incapable of joining in the conversation, for anything the person said she could only nod along and look like a dumb blonde. It made her feel weak, something so – apparently – simple that she could not accomplish herself without asking for help. She hated asking for help. 'But,' she thought to herself as she began to search through the tall rows of shelves, 'This is something I might have to ask for some assistance'

She kicked the edge of a tall bookshelf, cursing as pain coursed through her numbed toes and hopped around clutching her foot. She tenderly placed the stubbed toes back onto the ground and limped over to the section of the library dedicated to computer and robotic science. After a long time of searching, climbing ladders and cursing herself for being so small, Taz returned to her table with a large stack of books and let them fall onto the table with a dull thump. She looked over her shoulder and was glad that the library receptionist was absent from her post, she could work in peace. She jumped at a loud thump against the window, realising it was a misdirected ball of snow and sat down to study.

With every page she turned Taz slowly became less and less enthused about trying to figure out calculus and her mind seemed to be more inclined into shutting off for the night and sleeping. She had fallen asleep at some point but her head had slipped from the hand holding it up and crashed onto the table, this had left her swearing and rubbing a growing bruise on her forehead and had retired to her quarters after placing the books back.

The next day found her once more inside the warmth of the Starship Academy; the snow had doubled from the previous night. Already she had been hit with a surprise snowball by Koda as she walked into the cafeteria for breakfast, rolled in the snow by the rest of the boys in her year and tried to help Brittany and Lilli build a man made of the white powder. She shivered and blew her nose on a handkerchief, she was pretty sure she had never had a cold before after all, Mexico wasn't known for its temperature being less than 20 degrees north of a thermometer.

She pulled the zipper of the jacket Carlos had fished out for her up to her chin and huddled the fabric closer to her skin. How she hated being so small and so thin. She was now occupying her time until dinner by flipping through the pages of several books at the same time, whilst attempting to answer the questions from a past paper she had fished out from the shelves. Once again she was alone in the library; it didn't really come as a shock as no one else in the school really came here unless it was necessary. Over the past term it had become a place she could find time to hide away from the training and other students and relax by reading a book, whether it was fiction, non-fiction, action, comedy or even a young adult, vampire romance novel, she would read it and find herself forgetting why she had sought refuge in the place once more.

Looking up at the rows of bookshelves, Taz wished she could just forget about the calculus and simply loose herself in a good book, it had been a long time since she'd read anything half-way decent. She sighed in defeat knowing she couldn't just give up and turned back to the books in frustration.

Walking through the deserted corridors he was glad that the winter holidays had arrived, the recruits would probably be playing in the snow at every available time, the other Rangers and professors would be enjoying three weeks of peace and he could finally take a break and perhaps read a book. It was a well-kept secret of the Lieutenant-Commander's that he enjoyed a good read every once in a while, and since hardly anyone actually used the library it would probably stay that way.

He made his way past the staff room; inside he could hear various teachers exchanging stories of their past term, and into the back entrance to the library. He liked how it was always significantly warmer in here and shuddered slightly from the slight temperature difference. Up walked along the tall rows of books, fingers trailed along the spines of old classics and new literature all carefully clumped together in alphabetical order. He wondered over to the fiction section, pondering which type of novel he could indulge in over the next couple of hours before dinner.

He jumped as several loud thumps resounded over the shelves of the library, followed by a yell of annoyance and frustration and a loud crash. Silence. Up looked around, slightly nervous at the sudden outburst and in a slight panic as to why there had been one in the first place. The silence hung like a fog as he made his way quietly through the shelves towards the front of the library, wondering who would be inside – and in the library no less – when the snow was still crisp outside. As he got closer he began catching snippets of mutterings coming from a figure with their head on top of a table, a large collection of books either strewn on the table or flung on the floor. Up had obviously found the culprit who had disturbed him. He walked closer and gazed upside down at one of the books; Calculus. Who would be studying over the holidays?

"Lo que es un estúpido pedazo de mierda. ¡Odio este maldito calculus!" the figure mumbled irritably. Taz. He rolled his eyes as if it should have been obvious. He picked up one of the books on the floor, closed it quietly and held it out above the table in front of Taz, then dropped it. She jolted upwards and nearly fell off the chair in shock, "¿Qué demonios? ¿estás loco?" she yelled blindly as she tried to right herself. She glared at the man stood in front of her, eyes widening as she realised who it was. "Up?" she straightened up in her seat, eyes fixed on the man in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"Could ask you the same thing, recruit" he watched her as intently as she watched him. "Why ain't you outside with the others?"

"Hace demasiado frio" Up nodded, not really understanding exactly but guessing that 'frio' might have meant something along the lines of freezing. "And why are you here?"

"You're really asking that?" he raised his eyebrows at her, as she furrowed her brows in confusion. "We're in a library Taz, what do you think I'm doing?" he chuckled as her clueless expression turned to understanding and her cheeks flushed a light shade of red. He picked up a couple of the books and set them back on the desk, "Studying?" she nodded opening one of the larger toms and flicking open a paper. He looked over her shoulder to find that she was only on the first question, and it was already wrong. "You do know the principles of calculus, right?" he asked.

Taz turned to him; her expression was once again clouded in confusion. "Principles?" she asked incredulously.

"They're like basic rules to follow in calculus" he sat down across from her, "There's limits and infinitesimals, differential calculus, Leibniz notation, Integral calculus and the fundamental theorem" Taz gaped at him, she had never known there were rules to calculus, or maybe she had but never paid much attention. "You really have no idea, do you?" she shook her head, looking back down at the books, feeling like throwing them back onto the floor.

"This is so estupido" she muttered, crossing her arms and glaring at the pages. She sighed and looked up into the older man's face, "I'll never be able to understand it"

"Not without help you won't" he said calmly.

"Yeah right, like anyone will help the poor little Spanish chica who can't understand the limits and infini-whatsits of calculus or whatever you said" she pouted and slunk into the chair.

Up watched her closely, he had never seen her look defeated before. Not when the robots had killed her family, not when Cara and her friends had picked on her, not even when she was lying in that hospital bed. Taz was one tough son-of-a-bitch and Up wasn't going to let a little bit of maths ruin that. "I'll help you" her head snapped up and looked him in the eye, her own narrowing and wondering if there would be a catch. "No catch" he raised his hands innocently, Taz nodded slowly in contemplation.

"Vale" she said, nodding once more. Up felt the edges of his lips tugging upward, he was glad he could help in some small way, even if it did mean he wouldn't get to read over this holiday.

***_  
><em>"This is the stupidest load of mierda I have ever heard!" Up rolled his eyes as the book flew over his head. He bent over and picked up the text book and carefully placed it back on the desk in front of the fuming Mexican, who glared at it almost daring it to open once more. It had only been one day ago that Taz had agreed to let him tutor her, and Up was seriously considering on giving in and letting her try and pass herself – he could after all be reading, playing cards with other Rangers or even watching an old Steve Reeves movie, but he wasn't that selfish.

"Come one Taz, you nearly had it that time" he tried, knowing the girl wouldn't believe him, the pessimist that she was.

She switched her glare from the book to Up and sighed, rubbing her temples irritably. "I don't know why you're still telling me I'm getting better. I'll never get this calculus crap, you should just give me up as a bad case and let me fail" she flopped her head onto the table with a loud bang, Up frowned in disbelief, was she really giving up?

"You listen to me Miss Lopez," she lifted her head off the table, shocked at being addressed so formally by the Lieutenant. "You ain't giving up" she scoffed and put her head in one hand, elbow leaning on the table. "I've seen soldiers who have fled from battle from the sight of blood, brave men and women who froze as the robots charged towards them. I watched as those marines went out and got slaughtered and chopped to bit by angry robots where they stood for not being sharp enough. Hell, I've seen one man cry at the 'Sir I wanna buy these shoes' Christmas song after what he'd been through" Taz looked down at her lap, suddenly feeling guilty. "I though the world was full of pansies; that no one would ever attempt to take on a robot or an army of them without being threatened with a court-martial, that they wouldn't go soft after their first encounter with death or run away and hide at the first sign of trouble. Then I met you" Taz looked up into the Lieutenant-Commander's face, her eyes wide and mouth parted slightly. "You took down one of those dead-Goddamn robots with a shoe, and refused to give in even when they tied you to a tree like a piñata. You bounced back from the horror and shock of watching everyone you held dear being blown to bits," Taz winced slightly at the mention of that particular part. "You didn't go down easy when those idiots in the year above you were threatenin' you and that candy ass Carlos. So are you tellin' me that you're giving up now, because of a little bit of maths?" Up stared her straight in the eye, he realised some of what he had said may be out of line and toeing the line of her emotions a little too finely, but he didn't want her giving in. "When I was your age I was out in the front line, battling off robots left, right and centre. One day I told my Commander that I'd had enough, that I wanted to go home. You know what he said to me?" Taz shook her head, her eyes never leaving Up's. "He told me, 'no matter how hard you get knocked down, you always got to get back up'" the words sounded old and Taz was sure she had heard them before, Up stood in front of her and looked down. "So now it's you turn, get back up" Taz immediately stood and Up smirked, "Now siddown" she sat and Up walked over to the other side of the desk and opened his own text book. "Page 32, Taz"


	8. Plans

**Once again thanks to those who've reviewed, and applause for gypsy rosalie for spotting the creativity of the Professor's name**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Taz or Up**

* * *

><p>The Christmas holidays marched on slowly and the Lieutenant-Commander continued to teach Taz. There were still small tantrums and fights every time they moved onto a new topic, but they both knew that Taz would eventually calm down and return to studying, even if no apology was given afterward. Teaching the young Hispanic girl had its good days and bad days and today it seemed was a bad day.<p>

Up sat in his usual seat near the entrance of the library awaiting Taz, entertaining himself with some light reading and glancing every now and then at the clock above the double doors. She was late. They had agreed to meet after midday mess and to finish before six, Taz usually ended up being there before him but today it seemed she may have forgotten. His eyes drifted once more up at the clock and sighed irritably, she was over an hour late.

Getting to his feet and placing the book back on its shelf, he walked briskly through the halls and down the flights of stairs to the lower levels of the Academy. He brought his fist up to the door ready to knock, but a muffled noise inside made him pause. Up stepped closer and pressed his ear to the door, his eyebrows furrowing when he heard a sniff. 'It couldn't be Taz', he thought pressing his ear closer to the door and listening to the stifled sobs from behind it. Knocking gently on the door and wasn't surprised when the voice told him to leave, he knocked again and once more he was told to go away.

But Up wasn't going to leave without knowing what had made this tough son of a bitch cry.

He pressed his index finger on the small scanner near the door, it instantly whizzed open and he stepped inside, letting it close behind him. Suddenly a blunt object connected with his head causing him to stumble slightly and bash the back of his head against the door, and rubbing his forehead where a fresh bruise was already forming.

"¡Fuera! o la próxima vez no va a ser un cepillo para el cabello" came a voice from the far corner of the room, he squinted in the semi-darkness of the room and spotted a body curled up on top of the bed, legs brought up to her chest and her head hidden beneath the chopped up hair. Up took a cautious step forwards, watching as the body tensed as he came closer. "¡Vaya!" she yelled, her shoulders shook slightly and he heard another muffled sob. "Please, go away" it was the pleading in her voice that made Up do something that was unspeakably insane and – considering what had happened the last time he had attempted to comfort her – quite dangerous. He sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her away from the corner, putting one arm around her in an awkward hug. She tensed against his chest; her eyes opened and looked up at him incredulously. "Up?"

In response he loosened his grip on her and let her sit back. Being closer he could now see the thin tear streaks that lined her face, her hair stuck out at different angles as if she had been attempting to pull it out and there was faint traces of blood along her arms and knuckles. They sat in silence, Up looking at Taz and Taz trying to look anywhere but at Up.

"You didn't come to the library today" he answered an unasked question; her head drooped slightly and closed her eyes. "What happened?" the taller man lifted one of her bloody knuckles and looked at them curiously.

Taz snatched her hand away, "Nothing" she mumbled.

"Now don't try me with that bullshit, I know full well that something's happened, why else would you be in this state?" he snapped angrily, causing her to flinch away from him and back into the corner. He sighed realising that she wasn't going to be so open with someone who was yelling at her. "Taz," his voice considerably calmer, "What happened? If it's those bullies again it's easily sorted" she shook her head, no. "Well then what is it?"

Taz sniffed once more and took a shaky breath. "It's the 6th of January"

Up was confused, what had the date got to do with it? "I'm aware of the date Taz, but what…?"

"es el Día de Reyes" she interrupted. "The Epiphany, when the three Kings came to visit Cristo Jesús. During diciembre all the family got together for Christmas day, and then we prepare for the coming of the Wise Men. We would always go to Mexico City and visit the Alameda, there would be tables lined with food and toys and sets where you could get a picture with los Reyes" Up watched as she stared off into the distance, picturing it in her own mind. "The day before we would leave our shoes in the living room and go to bed, all the family would be staying under one roof, it was usually ours since we were so close to the city. I stopped joining in when I was ten; I had gone downstairs and caught mi padre putting presents into our shoes. Kinda spoiled the whole thing after that" she chuckled softly, Up nodded. "The family would wake a lot earlier than usual and open the presents. Mi padre and mis abuelos would dress up as the three kings and bring more gifts that wouldn't fit into the shoes. I would be helping my mamá and my aunts in the kitchen, preparing for the Merianda de Reyes, an early dinner that we would eat to celebrate the Epiphany" the little light that flickered in her eyes died and she looked back at Up, "We didn't celebrate it last year" Up nodded once more, the entire city of Mexico was hit by robots, the troops they had tried to stop in Texas, the ones that had taken everything from her. Mexico was declared in a state of lockdown, no one was to leave their town or city and food supplies were cut off from various main sources.

They sat in the uncomfortable silence once more, Taz staring into Up face and Up's gaze was now drifting around the room. He spotted a large indent in the wall across from her bed, tiny fist shaped marks lined the metal block and small droplets of dried blood were painted onto a particularly sharp edge that had protruded from behind the wall. Taz moved beside him and he turned around to face her, she was staring at her hand, gaze flicking quickly between it and the wall. Up took the smaller palm into his and examined it carefully, there didn't appear to be any broken bones, just several slices on the knuckles.

"I'm sorry for making you worry" she mumbled softly not meeting his gaze when he lifted his away from her hand. "I thought I would be okay with the memories…" she pulled her wrist back from the Lieutenant's grip and rubbed over the lacerations with her fingers. "I miss them Up" she whispered.

"Miss mine too" he muttered placing his head against the wall and staring at nothing, Taz looked up and he glanced over at her. "They aren't dead, at least I think they aren't" he mumbled the last part to himself. "Twelve years ago the Rangers started recruitin' just about anyone to help 'em in the Robot Wars, after eighty odd years can you blame 'em for gettin' desperate. They started advertisin' it on the television, my mother told me not to even think about it when the ads flashed up and my brother would always back her up. I decided I didn' need to listen to them, I was old enough to make my own decisions, and I went to sign up. I was only thirteen but enough height and a fake ID do come in handy, they were only asking for sixteen plus and didn't think to double check because of their need for recruits. The youngest recruit I met was only turning eleven"

Taz raised her eyebrows; "Eleven?" she asked bewildered, Up nodded sadly.

"The kid didn't survive past a month. We didn' get half the training they're givin' out now, didn' have the time, bots coming in left right and centre and every second counted. We got three months to learn the basics and then we were into the field, takin' down all the robots we came across and tryin' to not get killed. What we didn' learn we picked up and any mistakes we made it was learn from 'em or risk makin' 'em again" Up looked over at Taz, she saw hurt and a glimmer of guilt flick through the blue irises. "I was allowed leave when I turned twenty, but returnin' home I found they had gone. I don't know if they had been part of the evacuation in Mobile or if they just moved, but I haven't seen or heard from them since I left" the Lieutenant closed his eyes and a small bead of water trickled down from the closed lid and onto his cheek. Taz stared at the droplet as it slid silently down the tough man's pale flesh and reached her hand up to clean it away. Up flinched as he felt the warm thumb rubbing across his cheek, his eyes flew open and watched as the Mexican girl gently wiped the single tear off his face. He swallowed and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve before standing. "Well Taz, I hope you'll be alright. Try not to let the past interfere with your future, forgive and forget" he told her and walked out through the door, leaving Taz alone once again.

He raised a hand to his cheek. An odd feeling had shot through him when she had wiped away the solitary tear; it was warm but stung like hell.

He wondered if she had felt it too.

The holidays came to an end and their time in the library studying was cut short, Up was slightly glad with this as he hadn't really felt completely comfortable around Taz since the incident in her quarters. His cheek still felt like a lightning bolt was passing through it every time he saw her. The library was still marginally unused most of the time, but some elder students would occasionally go to and fro from the shelves for revision books, or the odd couple who, after spotting the Lieutenant, would turn and run back out with red faces.

The hour they got together was mostly quiet with Up sitting back reading a book, glancing over at Taz every now and again, the Spanish girl throwing a fit every time he corrected her and then calming and continuing as if nothing had happened. During their time, mostly, alone, Up had begun to notice small things about the young girl; she wrote with her right hand, her left eye was slightly higher than her left, her head always tilted to the left when she was faced with a difficult problem and that she irreconcilably hated bugs, specifically bugs with wings.

Up nearly jumped out of his seat when an impossibly loud shriek reached his ears, on instinct he had pulled out his zapper and searched for whatever threat may be lurking. But spotting Taz waving her hands at her hair in a mad ditch attempt to get a grasshopper out of it made him snort with laughter. The bug leapt from her head and landed on her books, she leant against another desk, eyes wide with horror and breathing heavily. Up's knees buckled and he collapsed with laughter at her face.

She snapped her gaze over to him, turning form frightened to pissed off immediately. "Are you _laughing_ at me?" she asked incredulously.

Up pulled himself into a sitting position, "Maybe a little" his smile still plastered on his face.

"You hijo de puta! I could'a died!" she yelled, pointing at the little cricket that sat on her books watching. Up's smile grew wider as the bug began chirping and she jumped back, eyes searching the room, "What the heck is that noise?"

"It's just the cricket chirpin' a tune with his fuzzy little legs" Up bent over the table, getting a closer look at the small insect.

"Gross, fuzzy legs. Where does he think this is, Francia?" Taz eyed the bug as Up held it in his hand. "I thought we were in space, how does a cricket get onto a Starship?"

"Must be one o' those bugs the schience folk were working on" Up looked closely at the creature, small microphones were poking out at the end of their antennae.

"Well it better get back there before it finds my fist" she said sounding more confident about the threat than she felt.

"Aw, Taz. You're not scared of the little bug are ya?" the taller man teased

"No" she answered a little too quickly, Up smirked and moved the hand holding the bug closer and chuckling as she jumped back. "Stop it" she said, backing up as he stepped closer. Soon he was chasing her around the library, Taz screaming at him to stop and Up feeling more alive than he had ever felt in his life. Accidentally tripping over a discarded book and as consequence losing the cricket, Taz rounded on him and started beating him up, her tiny fists hardly making any real bruising on his skin.

After apologising and promising to never ever bring it up ever again, they went back to studying calculus. Up's smirk never faded during the remainder of the evening and, though she tried, Taz couldn't help but smirk every time they made eye-contact.

June came almost too quickly, and once again the halls of the Academy were silent. Pens scratched on paper, while the ominous tick of the clock and the frantic turning of pages were the only sounds in the room. Up looked over the heads in the room to Taz at the back, bent over the paper and scribbling down answers. He watched as she paused over the last page, he caught her glancing up at him and knew she must have arrived at the calculus questions, and this time he couldn't help. A look to the clock showed they had just over an hour left to complete their exam, Up hoped it would be enough time and that she didn't panic and try to rush.

Taz looked down at the paper before her; she knew it would be somewhere in there and once again it was at the end, taunting her. She had looked over at Up but realised that he couldn't exactly help this time around, so taking a deep breath and trying not to think about the amount of time left – she began.

The first couple she found relatively easy, but as she went on they became more challenging. She bit her lip on a particularly difficult looking one, the symbols and numbers seemed to blur together and she felt like throwing the paper across the room. But another quick glance at the Lieutenant Commander standing near the front made her plough forward and attempt an answer.

Once again she was forced to speed check through the paper, but figured that the extra time spent on the calculus questions were bound to have helped this time around. She sat back in her chair and watched as the four Rangers and the professor made their way through the rows, silently collecting the papers. Casting a bored look down her row and double taking when she spotted a boy staring back, what was his name? Junior. She frowned slightly, wondering why he was staring and more to the point why was he still staring when he knew she was looking. Taz had to admit she was slightly freaked out by the boy's gaze.

Once again they were inform that their results would be available before dinner, Taz packed up the spare pens and paper and made her way out of the room, the hairs on the back of her neck sticking up as she felt Junior's gaze still on her. Taz allowed herself to get swept up by the crowd as it surged towards the mess hall for lunch, slipping through a gap and quickly darting into the library. She placed her bag on a table and started wondering through the long shelves, searching for a book to take her mind off the exam. Passing by the non-fictional section and heading straight for some action novel to pass the time, walking slowly down one aisle, letting her fingers trace over the spines of paper and hardbacks until she found one that caught her interest. Pulling out a particularly large book and jumping as a face behind it was revealed.

"Hey there!" said the cheerful voice. Taz blinked in surprise as the face disappeared from the space; she heard footsteps walking around the shelves and turned to face Junior. "You okay?" he asked as she stared blankly at him.

"Fine," Taz mentally shook herself and started walking back to the front of the library. She sat down and pulled the book open, growling slightly as the chair opposite her was pulled back and the other plopped himself down, still smiling.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked, Taz nodded stiffly, urging herself not to hit him. "You don't look okay"

_That's because some dumb idiota won't take a hint and leave me alone_ she refrained from yelling at him, instead chose to ignore him as he shifted about in the seat. After several minutes of continual fidgeting from Junior, Taz finally yelled "Have you got ants in your pants or something?" Junior froze, his face went a light shade of red under Taz' fierce glare.

"Sorry, it's just…" he muttered, looking around the room and then back at Taz who raised a brow, in no mood for acting aloof. "Well, I was just wondering about our results" he said nonchalantly, the smaller girl rolled her eyes. "I mean, at Christmas I got an B, my dad wasn't very happy. He took away my hover car!"

Taz frowned at the boy, "What do you need a hover car for; you can't drive till you're eighteen"

"And you can't join the Ranger Academy till you're sixteen, but here you are" Taz had to admit he had got her there, for an irritatingly spoilt brat he wasn't the dullest tool in the shed. "But you have a point, it's a pretty poor punishment. I wonder if he'll try to ground me if I don't get an A* this time round"

"Your padre must have high expectations" Taz mumbled.

"Yeah, wants me to follow in his footsteps" Junior laughed, "He's a Robotics Engineer, you know"

"I thought he was vice head of the G.L.E.E"

"Ha, yeah Robotic Engineering is one of his hobbies"

Taz placed the book down and looked at Junior, "Isn't destroying robots not why we are here?" she questioned, Junior made a confused noise. "What's the point of killing the robots, if he is going to make more?"

"Oh no. You've got it all wrong, Taz" Junior chortled, rocking back in his chair. "No, my father is working on making robotic parts for humans. To ensure the future of mankind, he says. Basically if you lose an arm of a leg, or even half your body, dad could fix you up with a robotic limb and you'd be good as new. No need for someone else to mould something that would only fall off" Taz now had her full attention on the boy; the conversation had really become quite interesting. "Course, right now it's only hypothetical, but give it a few years and he says it'll be an end to prosthetic limbs"

"Does he not think that some people will disagree with being turned into a part robot?" Taz quizzed, wondering who on earth would willingly become a robot, especially in this day and age.

"Well, they may not have a choice" Taz narrowed her eyes, "No I don't mean they'd be threatened. I mean, I jus… well, erm. What would you do if someone you loved was lying on the table and the only way to save them was with the robotics?" Taz tried in vain not to well up, but Junior spotted the tears in her eyes before she knew they were there. "Oh, damn it. I'm sorry, bad example" he stuttered, Taz blinked and the water fell against her will. She sniffed as Junior made his way around to her side. "I'm really sorry Taz, I forgot. Don't cry, I just…"

"What's goin' on here?" a familiar voice spoke up, Junior jumped his eyes wide and Taz frantically wiped the tears off her face. "What happened?"

"I didn't mean it, we were just talking and I said something about…"

"I was asking Taz, you butt out" Up snapped and kneeled down next to her. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, it's nothing" Taz sniffed, straightening in the seat. "I'm okay, really" she said when he didn't look convinced. He nodded and stood back up, sending a glare over at Junior before pulling out a handkerchief and setting it in her hand. "Gracias" she muttered. He nodded and turned, marching out of the room and down the corridor.

"I'm sorry Taz…" Junior started, she put up a hand to silence him.

"It's okay, you didn't mean it" she grabbed her things and began heading out the door; she turned and gave a watery smile to him before walking down the hall. Junior stared after her and as soon as she was out of earshot, smacked himself over the head and cursed himself for being an idiot.

She smirked to herself as Lilli paced back and forth in front of her, once again pondering over certain words and phrases she had used, while Brittany chewed her nails to the bone and Koda tried to look calm but jumped at every small movement. If it wasn't for the nearly unbearable temperature of the hall, Taz wouldn't have been able to tell the difference from their Christmas examinations and their summer ones.

The door opened and they were given the same speech, the same glare and read out the same names in the list. Taz stepped forwards as her name was called, collecting her envelope and feeling slightly more optimistic than the last time she had been in this situation. She opened her envelope along with the group and was thrilled to see she had moved up a grade.

"I got marked down for spelling?" she frowned at the sheet, only that pain of a teacher would mark her down for something like that.

Koda turned and glanced down at the sheet, "Well she _is_ a 'Grammar Nazi'" she chuckled.

"She doesn't sound German" Brittany piped up, Lilli smiled at the girl and shook her head, while Koda looked slightly confused.

"I don't really think that's fair," Carlos had slowed up and poked his head over the smaller girl's shoulder, frowning at the paper. "English isn't your first language; she shouldn't put you down for it"

"Ah, let her do what she wants. Soon as Taz finishes, she can yell in whatever language she wants and people will follow the orders" Koda laughed. "You there give me five hundred push ups!" she yelled at Brittany, doubling over when the girl got on the floor and began her push ups.

"She didn't mean literally Britt" Lilli chortled, holding out her hand as the blonde girl collapsed after her thirteenth rep. Her face was red as they entered the mess hall, either from embarrassment or exhaustion. They had sat down at a table by the window to eat their dinner when two boys in their year ran over.

"Joey, Finch! What's up?" Carlos asked as they sat down between the group.

"Just heard off scutterbug that there's gonna be a party tonight" Finch said, his long ginger hair getting in his eyes.

"Who's 'Scutterbug'?" Taz asked, all eyes turned to her and she was quite put out when they burst into laughter.

"Sorry Taz," Joey said after calming down, Taz frowned at him. "Scutterbug is another word for gossip"

"And Profesora Ner wonders why I have such a problem with your language" she muttered, the group chose to roll their eyes at her.

"So when's the party Fin?" Koda asked leaning forwards, as if they were discussing a drop.

"Scutter says it's down on the lower deck of the library, sorry Taz" he muttered as the girl shot a glare towards him. "They wanted a place no one was using," she mumbled something incomprehensible under her breath. "It'll be from ten till morning, that is if the Rangers don't catch us"

"Hey guys, heard the latest from Scutter?" another couple of taller boys sat down around the table.

"Party at ten under the library" Joey answered, this was answered by 'Sweet' and 'Any booze?' at the same time. "No idea" he shrugged. "I'll check later" the group nodded and once again turned back to their meal. Taz concentrated on her meal as the rest mumbled about the events of tonight, she stabbed at a sausage not knowing why they would chose the library of all places. Yes, it was solitary and desolate at the best of times, but she was really hoping to be able to wonder around the shelves and get lost in the world of fiction, even just for a little while.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by someone asking, "You going Taz?" she looked up to see the faces of the entire table staring at her intently. Did she really want to go? Not really, but if the library was out then where else could she go?

"Sure" she shrugged, Finch patted her on the back and the rest of the group grinned. Taz returned to her meal and began to wonder what the Americans deemed a 'party'. She wondered if it would be anything like the fiestas they threw in Matehuala, though without tequila she guessed it wouldn't be quite the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Epic slow clap for Junior - Well done, you've ruined you're chances now...<strong>


	9. Nightmare

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Up or Taz**

* * *

><p>Taz sat on her bed watching the digital numbers on her clock flick from 21:27 to 21:28; she sighed and began to pace the length of her quarters. She wouldn't tell anyone, but she was scared. For the first time in her life she was frightened out of her wits, she hadn't been scared half as much when she was faced with the robots, or Declan and his crew, or the fact that she could become a Starship Ranger. No, Taz was scared because this party was new to her, true being bullied was new to her but she hadn't figured out what it was until Up had told her. Her mother always said to never go to an American's party, and she had always wondered why. But now she had the opportunity and her mother was nowhere near, she felt slightly queasy at the prospect of finally finding out the reason behind her warning.<p>

A knock on the door made her jump a foot into the air. She glanced back to the clock; it was already 21:55. She pushed a shaky hand through her hair and took a steeling breath as she let the door open in front of her.

Koda pulled her out, "Are you not going to change at all?" she exclaimed as she took in the smaller girl. Taz looked around, the rest of the group were no longer wearing their usual clothes but were covered in sequins and tight fitting clothes that showed a little too much flesh for Taz' liking, their faces were done up with make up each highlighting their eyes and going with their outfits of choice.

"Well, I don't exactly have anything to wear apart from the stuff I was given" she shrugged.

Lilli smiled understandingly, "Maybe next time you can borrow ours"

"Yeah, I've got loads of stuff that would look really good on you!" Brittany exclaimed jumping up and down at the prospect of being able to dress someone.

"As Lilli said, next time" Koda interrupted, tugging the blonde girl along the corridor. "We're gonna be late" she marched the group down the hall and up the stairs, turning off at a door on level -1and moving quickly through the semi-dark corridor, blue lights leading the way to a set of double doors. Taz could hear a soft beat flowing from inside. She watched as Koda knocked on the door, it slid open a fraction and a blue eye peaked out and asked for a password. "Lugnuts" she said and the door slid open fully, allowing them entrance. The music got louder as they approached a second set of doors, which slid open automatically.

Taz was instantly deafened and blinded at the same time, she blinked rapidly trying to adjust to the bright lights spinning around the room, whilst covering her ears to try and soften the banging beat that was currently banging into her skull. She was yanked in by Koda and moved towards a group of boys on the far side. Taz tried to make out the conversation between the groups, but all she could catch was the occasional 'and or 'but', apart from that all she could hear was the pounding beat from a large number of speakers placed around the room.

Taz jumped as she was tapped on the shoulder and whirled around to come face to face with Carlos, "Having fun?" he yelled over the music.

"Not really" she yelled back, covering her ears when the music was turned up to the great joy of the crowd. How they were able to stick the noise, Taz would never know. She could practically hear her madre over the beat saying 'I told you so', and she really wished she had listened to her. Curiosity had killed the cat, and this party was surely going the same way.

She had tried to fit in, yelled over the music to her friends, joined in with their 'fist punching' on the middle of the dance floor and felt like a complete twit when she was caught in the middle of something called the 'Cha-Cha Slide' which had nothing to do with cha-cha by any means – apart from the fact that it was mentioned briefly.

Taz leant against the wall of the room, taking in the scene before her. Somehow alcohol had magically appeared in one corner of the room and everyone had gone mad over it, it was all in cans and with odd names she didn't recognise, so she had steered clear of the table. She was glad that she had when she spotted the effects it seemed to be having on many of the partying teens, most were hanging off each other and slurring obscure things that they surely wouldn't have said had they been sober. From a glance around she found that she had been abandoned by everyone she knew, they had either fallen unconscious or had snuck off with someone just as drunk as them, to do what Taz certainly didn't care to think about.

Rubbing her forehead wearily, she decided that she should step out for a while. Taking care not to trip over anyone, she made her way to the double doors, they slid open and she found the air was a lot clearer and the surrounding area was a lot quieter once the doors closed. Making her way back through the other door, absently noting that the doorman had left his post, and down the hall to the stairs. She paused walking past a pair of double doors when she heard a noise from inside. Looking up at the sign above, she found it was the gym. Curiosity once again got the better of her, pressing her thumb over a pad and quietly stepping in as the doors slid close behind her.

She tiptoed along the wall and watched from the end of the tunnel, Up was in one of the rings and he was sparing with a boy nearly as tall as him. Taz watched in amazement as the boy took a swing at the older man, Up dodged and threw a well-aimed shot to his lower chest. He stumbled backwards, his breathing heavy and ragged, tiring. The boy tried another feeble shot in the Lieutenant Commander's direction, but ended on the floor when Up struck the back of his knee in response. Up bent down beside the younger opponent and stuck out his hand, the other took it and gave a small shake, allowing Up to pull him into a sitting position.

"Good try" the Lieutenant muttered, the other merely nodded not having enough breath for a response. "Maybe next time" he turned around to face the wall behind him and Taz shrunk away, not wanting to get caught. "Right you lot, shower up and head off ter bed" there was a grumble from the wall and several large boys wandered off in the direction of the boys changing rooms, many rubbing various injuries undoubtedly placed on them by Up. The man in question watched them go before sitting down on the ropes, facing away from her and rubbing his forehead with a towel. "It's rude ter stare you know Taz" she jumped out of her skin as he addressed her. Up turned his head around to look at her as she edged away from the tunnel, cheeks slightly red. "Did you not enjoy the party?"

She raised her eyebrows, "How did you know about that?" she asked.

Up chuckled, "Scutterbug nowadays ain't what it used to be" he chugged back half a bottle of water and splashed the rest over his face. "The Ensigns today aren't really all that impressive, but they do take it out of ya" he pointed the bottle in the direction of the changing rooms and Taz nodded. "When I started helpin' out here I thought that the G.L.E.E had gone soft letting in teens that can't even hold themselves upright without their mama's helpin' 'em along. Ter be honest I'm still not sure why they let in half of your year" he mumbled.

She frowned at the man above her, "You're saying I can't fight?" she quizzed, Up turned around his mouth slightly agape and blue eyes wide.

"I ain' sayin' that" he held up his hands.

"Sí, you are" she climbed up and swung under the ropes, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him. "You said that the G.L.E.E has gone soft letting my year in"

"Stop tryin' to twist my words" he stood up and imitated her stance. "I said half your year shouldn'ta got in"

"I bet I was included in that" she said, trying and succeeding in riling him up as he stumbled over his words in an attempt to prove her wrong. He caught her smirking and was now his turn to glare.

"You sneaky little minx, you had me goin' there" he cuffed her playfully over the back of the head. "I think you're the toughest son-of-a-bitch to have ever walked through those doors, remember?"

"Course, it's just nice to hear you say it" she dodged another cuff over the head and punched him in the arm, raising a challenging brow to him when he narrowed his eyes.

"You don't wanna do that Taz" she took up a stance, legs parted and her fists raised. Up smirked and mimicked the stance. He sent a trial punch to her head; she dodged around the fist and watched him closely for his next move.

Up stayed on the attack while Taz ducked and weaved against his blows, striking out with a kick to his side or a hit on the arm when he swung too hard, getting himself slightly off-balance. He managed to land a roundhouse to her side that knocked her into the ropes; she rebounded and regained her stance, keeping on the balls of her feet. Up feigned a swipe to her head and was surprised when she returned with a kick to his thigh. He was forced to back up slightly as she lunged towards him, almost getting a clear left hook to his face.

A hit to the shoulder and a well-aimed roundhouse to his pelvis, Up was now on the defence. It was hard to try and dodge a smaller persons attack, seeing as he couldn't exactly duck, so he was left with swerving left and right or backing away from a punch. They were both tiring and Up saw an opening when she slumped slightly, he lunged forwards and tackled her around the stomach, throwing both of them onto the floor of the ring. They rolled over so that Up was now on top of Taz, he smirked down at her and yelped softly, caught off-guard by her tucking her legs under him and shoving him off. Up tumbled backwards, regained his footing and stood in time to see Taz hurtling at him. He caught her under the armpits and lifted her into the air, momentarily marvelling at how light she was, before slamming her to the floor and pinning her down once and for all.

"Ye give?" he asked, fighting for breath as she squirmed underneath him.

"Sí, get off me already! You weight a tonne!" she yelled, trying to push him off. The Lieutenant stood and offered a hand to the girl on the floor, she brushed a lock of hair out of her face and stood up by herself, leaving Up's hand dangling in the air.

"You did well" he said, stuffing the hand in his pocket. "Not many survived more than two minutes" he picked up the towel and threw it to her. "Where'd you learn ter fight anyhow?"

Taz chuckled as she wiped the sweat off the back of her neck, "Some of those chicos in México don't fight fair"

"You're a scrapper then?"

"Best in all of Matahuala" she said proudly, tilting her nose to the air.

"With a kick as powerful as that, I wouldn't doubt it" Up rubbed his side, he could defiantly feel a large bruise forming under his top.

"Lo siento, I didn't mean to hit so hard" she muttered, throwing the towel back.

"That's alright" Taz looked up, the man was smiling. "Not many people have been able to leave a mark on the 'Great Lieutenant-Commander Up', as I've heard your pals callin' me" she chuckled and rolled her eyes at the older man. "Besides with a little training I think no one would be a match for you"

"Even yourself, sir?" she mocked, swinging on the ropes of the ring.

"Well, I could still take you down any day" he taunted, lounging against one of the poles.

"Ha, in your dreams, oh great Lieutenant-Commander Up!" Up smirked as she giggled lightly, he had to admit she had an attitude three times bigger than she was, but it made her fun to be around. He checked his watch, nearly midnight.

"It's getting late, I think you should either go back to that party or go to bed"

She tutted at him, "Yes _mamá_, you're so boring" she whined, letting her head roll to her shoulder as she glared at him.

Up raised an eyebrow, she thought he was boring, did she? "Alright" he said, watching as she frowned at him. "Come on then," he said, ducking under the ropes and walking out of the gym. He turned his head round as he rounded a corner and was glad to see her following suspiciously behind.

"Where are we going?" she asked impatiently as they rounded another corner. Up chuckled and stopped outside a door, stumbling slightly as Taz crashed into him. She shook herself and looked at the door, then at Up and then back at the door. "Well?"

Up rolled his eyes and placed his thumb over the pad by the door and stepped inside, turning to Taz as he leant on the doorframe, her eyes were narrowed and darting around the inside of the room. "You coming in?" he asked, she glared at him accusingly. "I ain't gonna eat ya if that's what yer thinking" she continued to glare as she ventured into the dim room, lights flicked on as the door slid closed and Taz couldn't help but marvel at the size of the room. It must have been three times as big as her own stuffy little quarters. There was a large double bed on one side, in front of which was an old tattered sofa which faced a television. Under the long window bar was a plain desk, a large wardrobe stood beside it and in the corner was a large book shelf, she had forgotten how much he liked to read. Up hunkered down by a long cabinet underneath the television and pulled out a DVD case, "Karate Kid?" he asked.

"With Jackie Chan?"

Up smiled, "You've watched it before?"

"Sí, once. With mi abuelo, he loved to collect old movies" she smiled sadly at the last movie they had watched, Spiderman 3 – both had agreed it was the worst thing they'd ever seen. Up slotted the disc into the drive and plopped himself onto the sofa, patting a space beside him. Taz quickly edged over to the sofa and sat on the far side, Up hated that she didn't fully trust him but respected her decision, his gaze flicked back to the screen as the opening credits rolled. The tension between them was broken as they both chuckled softly at the scene on the plane; Taz curled her knees under her chin and Up relaxed into the cushions.

They stayed like that, Taz on her side and Up on his, both enjoying the movie. Watching as Dre got bullied by Cheng, smiling when Jackie Chan appeared and taught Dre how karate wasn't all about fighting and punching, but being in tune with the surroundings and your opponent. Up was chuckling to himself during one of the karate matches, he turned to look over at Taz and found she had fallen asleep. Quietly getting off the couch and stopping the movie, he grabbed a blanket out of the wardrobe and draped it carefully over her and made his way to the bathroom.

He returned to the room in his grey G.L.E.E issued pyjamas to find Taz muttering in her sleep, Up smile softly at how peaceful she looked, the frown that usually covered her features was gone and she looked so young as she curled her legs under her chin. Up turned to flick off the lights but paused as she began mumbling louder. He turned, watching as she tossed on the sofa still mumbling incomprehensively in Spanish. Cautiously moving back over and kneeled down beside the armrest, trying to figure out what she was saying. He caught some lose words like 'mamá' and 'robots', he tried to shake her but she seemed too deep in her dream. Attempting to pin her down to stop her hurting herself was the only option as she started thrashing madly, kicking the blanket to the floor and accidentally hitting up square in the jaw. He held her arms above her head with one hand and held her waist with the other, keeping her legs still by placing a knee on each thigh. She started crying, Up looked down at her sadly. She suddenly screamed and woke up, wide eyed and panic stricken, she was breathing heavily and glancing around the room in a dream disorientated haze.

She finally looked at Up, who was still pinning her down. He let go allowing her to sit up and sat back on the other side of the sofa, letting her adjust to what had happened. Taz took a few calming breaths and rubbed the tears off her face, determinedly not looking at Up. "Lo siento, Up" she finally mumbled.

"What're you sorry for?" he asked incredulously, feeling like laughing at her – only Taz would apologise for having a nightmare. "It's nothin' to worry about Taz, just a nightmare" he assured.

"You shouldn't have seen" she muttered, Up creased his eyebrows in confusion and then comprehension dawned on him. She thought he would think she was weak.

"Taz" she looked over at him, eyes watering and her bottom lip quivering slightly. "Nightmares are nothin'. I had 'em when I started out too" she shook her head, thinking he was just trying to make her feel better. "No really," he edged forward on the sofa. "I would wake up every night in the battle field cryin' my eyes out, most of the other lads there were the same" Taz looked up at him from beneath the remaining tassels of hair that covered her face. He pushed the strands back, "The nightmares only come when you believe they're real"

"But they are real" she muttered, pulling her legs under her chin once more.

"They were real," he placed a hand on her shoulder and used the other to turn her chin towards him. "That's in the past Taz, try to focus on now. Long as you stay strong those dreams will fade away" he smiled comfortingly and she managed a small smirk in return. He pulled her onto his lap and she held onto him, allowing herself to drift back to sleep in the man's warm hold. Up waited until her breathing had evened before carefully placing her onto his bed and covering her, he turned out the lights and silently slipped into the under the covers on the other side. He watched as the moonlight shone through the window, highlighting her in its glow, staring as her chest rose and fell and smiling as she muttered in her sleep.

He continued to watch her silently until sleep overtook him.

* * *

><p><strong>Cuteness much?<strong>


	10. Xonea

**Sorry for the delay, I was out of town with no internet. Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When Up awoke the next day he was slightly disappointed to find Taz had left, he mentally shook himself, confused as to why he should feel so disheartened. After quickly showering and dressing he made his way to the mess hall, glancing over the rows of heads – significantly smaller since the departure of the graduated third years – but once more felt the odd sense of disheartenment as he failed to spot Taz.<p>

Up had to mentally shake himself again, why was he so concerned about her? He was anxious about how she felt from last night, but she was old enough to look after herself. Still he couldn't shake the small niggling voice in the back of his head; that probed him with thoughts about the young Hispanic girl through breakfast. Abandoning his plans for breakfast, he turned and walked back through the doors towards the library where he was sure to find her.

"Lieutenant-Commander" he turned at a voice behind him, standing to attention immediately as he recognised his superior.

"Rear Admiral Ross, sir?" the other man nodded and Up fell to ease, watching the smaller, rounder bellied man approached, his royal blue uniform stretched over his protruding lower belly and the gold buttons shone in the light. "What brings the _Harpor _to dock on a G.L.E.E Academy?"

"Bad business I'm afraid Up, very bad business" Ross looked around the area, checking to make sure no one could overhear. "There's been trouble reported from Xonea, apparent robotic threat to their government and, from what we've picked up on radar, their ships are on course as we speak" Up frowned, what would the robots want with the Xonians, they were of no real use to either the army front – being the peaceful race they were – or as for rehabilitation usage.

"Why come here, sir?" he asked, curious as to why the Rear Admiral make port on an Academy.

"As you're aware the Harpor was on a civilian mission from Mars," Up nodded and the man continued. "While heading back to the League's headquarters we were attacked on all sides by the robots. They're one step ahead of us again, Up. They've managed to build a special type of winged robot that is able to withstand the gravitational pull of earth and the force of atmospheric disturbance in space. We managed to commandeer one for examination, but in doing so we've lost half the crew and our flux generators are in an unsafe condition at the moment. This was the closest place we could reach without fear of exploding in space and losing the entire crew"

"I wouldn't say it's safe to land a ship in such a critical condition near a school" Up reasoned

"Yes, of course, I realise this" the Rear Admiral waved a hand "I needed permission to get my crew off her and patched up. We'll put her on autopilot and activate the… on-board auto-destruct when she is a safe distance from this area" he choked out the end of his sentence; Up understood his attachment to the ship.

"I'll show you to the Commander" Ross nodded and followed Up back to the mess hall.

The east side of the Academy had been sectioned off from the students; injured Rangers were forced to lie on the tables or on the floor as they awaited treatment. The doctors and nurses employed by the Academy were running to and from rooms, bandages and medicines dropping from their arms as they hurried to the next injured Ranger. Many of the students training to become doctors in the field rushed after a designated nurse, helping with patients and collecting strayed utensils.

The Senior officers had gathered in one of the smaller classrooms, the only available space in the building at that moment. Discussions on what was to happen with concern to the Xonean planet had risen to an argument between Commander Cole and the Rear Admiral.

"I refuse to send underage students off to fight your battles, Ross" Cole stood at one end of the table, hands on her hips and frowning sternly at her higher ranking officer.

"I'm not suggesting that I take all of them, those who are eighteen or over are surely able to join and fight" Ross sat at the other end, one hand massaging his temples. "Over half of my men and women are passed out on tables and chairs and most of them won't be fit to attack the robots"

"You can wait for the Galactico to join us; it will have plenty of on-board Rangers to spare" Ross sighed, they had gone over this just minutes before. The Galactico would land at the Academy in three days, but three days was, in the Rear Admiral's mind, too long to wait.

"We need to go now, Cole"

The Commander folded her arms over her chest, "Three days will not determine a win or lose, Ross"

"No, but it'll give the robots a hell of a good head start" he countered, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Rear Admiral, sir?" a voice piped up from one of the corners of the room, a scrawny boy no older than twenty stepped into the view of the gathered officials. "If I may point out my calculations, with your permission sir?" Ross waved a hand to the boy, motioning to continue. "If my previous studies and readings on robot spacecraft's are still valid, then judging by their warp crystals size and velocity generators, they are significantly slower than a standard issue G.L.E.E Starship. Therefore – should we indeed start the journey three days prior to now – if we should take the jump to hyperspace just as we reach the end of our universe we can make it to the Andromeda and be in the solar system of the Xonean world a quarter of a time cycle before them" the entire room stared at him in disbelief.

"So we could leave after the bots and still beat them to it?" Ross asked

"Theoretically," the boy stated, the rest of the room fell into a deathly quiet. "If we set off at an exact time, reaching certain points at a specific time cycle and then take the jump to hyperspace the immediate second we leave the Milky Way then yes we should make it before the robots. Though a second out of sync will allow them to beat us there"

It would be one of the most difficult missions the League would ever attempt, to have to pin point where they should be at a given time and be there at the exact same millisecond, without delay. It would take a miracle to pull it off.

"We'll do it" Ross announced, Cole seconded the suggestion and the rest followed suite.

Up sat quietly in his chair, watching silently as the Rear Admiral made out the plan of action, with the young techno kid by his side. His usual feel to give an input to the topic had been squashed as he realised he would be going along with his officers on the mission. He liked the idea of kicking some robot ass, but at the same time thoughts of Taz floated into his head.

The Lieutenant had given up on trying to push the thoughts of the young Latina, after spending the best of the past six months with her, he had grown quite used to seeing her face – even if it was only for an hour or just a minute. After being solitary for all his life and never opening up to anyone, he had found a comfort in Taz and as such, had practically spilt his entire past life out to her. Then there was how vulnerable she had looked, the robotic nightmare that still haunted her dreams, would she find someone else to confess these fears to?

He had seen the radar pictures for himself, the ship was vastly greater than anything the Rangers had succeeded in crafting and the fleet of mechanical androids was double the amount they would be able to acquire on such short notice. A suicide mission. It was the truth, and even if anyone survived there would be the consideration on whether or not the robots commandeered the ship, not to mention the crew would be surely lessened as result of the onslaught to come.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by movement from around the table, he looked around to see the officers standing, taking their leave. Up stood and walked over to his Commander.

"Up, you seemed to have zoned out for most of the conference" Cole abolished him, Up shifted slightly, embarrassed at being caught out but it didn't come through in his face.

"My apologize ma'am, it won't happen again" he assured.

Commander Cole nodded, satisfied and handed him a file. "Those are the notes on the next mission, your role in it and where you will be positioned. And this," she took a file from the young secretary behind her and placed it in his hands. "Is your homework. It's the details of the ship that the Rear Admiral managed to commandeer from the robots, we have named them, for the time being, Gundam Wing Zero Units. There was no robot core inside, a control mechanism yes, but no brain to control it, we figure it may be controlled by remote or other source. You will have access to the ship whilst on voyage to study it and, should we return, it will be your task to find out how to destroy them" Up nodded, catching the pessimism in his officer's voice about whether or not they should ever return. "We leave as soon as the Galactico arrives; I hope to see you there Up"

"Commander" Up saluted and Cole returned the gesture, then turned and approached the Rear Admiral. The Lieutenant-Commander followed the remaining senior officers out of the classroom, walking through the corridors and glancing out a window showed that it was early evening. The meeting had indeed been quite long. He by-passed the mess hall where dinner was being served, and headed down to the lower levels. Up walked through the deserted hall deep in thought on the mission and this 'Gundam Wing Zero Unit'.

He passed by a set of double doors, stopped and double took; someone was in the training room. Quickly letting the pad scan his thumb Up stepped inside, setting the files on a nearby bench and approached the figure facing away from him. Although the lights were off he could make out the silhouette from the pale moonlight shining in through the window. Small and thin, choppy dark hair and tanned skin, too petite for a boy and yet there was no sense of femininity about her. Taz. Up was glad to have finally figured where she had gone, but was slightly concerned as to why she was here and if she had eaten anything today.

A sniff and a frustrated yell, followed by a series of jabs at a punch bag drew his attention back to the present. What had upset her now? Cautiously moving across the training room, he stood behind her watching as she punched the bag to pieces, holes were beginning to form and the stuffing inside was starting to stick out.

"Taz?" he asked softly. The girl froze as she swung at the bag once more, causing it to fly back and whack her up the face. She stumbled backwards into the Lieutenant who caught her awkwardly between the armpits, holding her halfway between the floor and a standing position. Up lowered her to the floor as her nose began bleeding and produced a handkerchief. She stared up at him blankly before her brain kicked in and accepted the handkerchief and dabbed the blood carefully. "You okay?"

"I just got hit in the nose by a punch bag, what d'you think idiota?" she retorted, glaring at him as she swung her head back to stem the flow. Up watched quietly as the blood began to lessen, Taz tugged at her nose checking to see if it was broken. "What d'you want anyway?"

"Huh?" was all he could come up with, Taz rolled her eyes.

"Did you come in here just to break my nose or do you have another reason for bothering me?"

"Oh," Up felt his cheeks turn a light shade of red and was suddenly glad the lights were out. "I was just heading back to my room"

"And you thought you'd just drop in a scare the mierda out of me?" Taz crossed her legs and dabbed at the blood on her face.

"I scared ya, did I?"

"No" she answered quickly. Up chuckled and Taz shoved him, a light smirk playing on her features. Up looked around the room as Taz continued to wipe her face, there were several other punch bags that had been ripped open, the fluff inside stuck out. He glanced at Taz, how long exactly had she been in here?

"You been here all day?" she stiffened slightly, eyes cast down at the floor. "Taz?" She looked up at him, there was nothing in the deep brown eyes that gave her away. Up leant closer towards her, "What's wrong?"

She stared at him, her brown eyes locked on his blue ones. "It's the 23rd of July." Again with the dates, Up sat back and contemplated the date. There was indeed something familiar about it, he just couldn't figure out what. He went through historical wars, holidays, religious holidays, celebrations, events and dates from any parts of Spanish history he could think of, but nothing came to mind. Then it hit him; birthday. Today was her birthday; just one year ago she had celebrated her quinceañera and becoming a 'woman' – as well as losing her remaining family members on the same date.

"Taz…" he shook his head, feeling foolish for not remembering. Looking back up, he saw there were now tears trickling down her cheeks. "Don't cry, Taz" he said, shuffling closer and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Not crying" she muttered, blinking quickly to try and get rid of the leaking water. Up brought a thumb to her cheek and gently wiped away a rebellious tear, once again feeling like he was being electrocuted. Taz turned her head away and rubbed at her eyes.

Up didn't know what to do or say. He placed an arm around her shoulders, glad when she placed her head in the crook of his neck, even if the tears soaked his clothes. He pulled her closer as she began sobbing quietly, water running freely down her face and breath hitching in her throat. Up rubbed her back, in a way he hopped was soothingly, and ran a hand through her hair, gently rocking back and forth as she held his tightly around the middle. He waited until she was quiet, until she was ready to talk. "Karate Kid?" he mentally kicked himself for suggesting it as she looked up at him.

"Anytime" she gave a watery smile, and Up relaxed. Helping her to her feet and leading her back towards the double doors, lifting the files on his way out. "What's that?"

Up glanced down at her and then at the files, she would find out soon enough. "I've been reassigned" he said simply, Taz nodded slowly.

"Where?"

"There's a possible robot platoon heading towards the Xonean world, we're going to stop them" Up informed her as they walked back to his quarters.

"I thought the _Harpor_ was sent to be sent into space for auto-destruct" she had obviously heard something despite being cooped up down on the lower decks.

"The _Harpor _was blown up, yes. We're waiting for the _Galactico_ to arrive in three days' time and then we head off" Up stopped outside his room, placed his thumb over the pad and quickly led her inside. He steered her over to the sofa and sat her down while he rummaged around in the cabinet under the TV, slotted Karate Kid into the DVD player and sat back down. He noticed that Taz was sitting closer than she had been the previous night, but didn't question it.

An hour into the movie and Up was beginning to feel his eyelids getting slightly heavy, he mentally shook himself and glanced over to Taz, who was staring at the screen with a blank expression. She seemed to be far away, he wondered if she was thinking about her quinceañera but decided not to question it, should she tear up again. His gaze flicked back to the movie.

A low rumbling sound seconds later made him turn back, Taz clamped a hand over her stomach and gazed up at him, wide eyed and slightly pink around the cheeks. Up chuckled, "Hungry?" she shook her head, but her stomach appeared to disagree as it sounded once more, causing her to turn a slightly darker shade of red. "Come on" he smiled, pausing the movie and tugging her up. Up pulled her along the corridor and upstairs to level 0.

"Where are we going?" she asked as they walked silently through the now deserted corridors. Up smiled and turned off into a smaller corridor restricted from students, and through a set of double doors into the large kitchen. Taz looked around at the shining metal surfaces and impeccably clean stoves, grills and ovens, the staff must take good care of their workspace to be able to keep it looking like this.

"What d'ya fancy?" she looked up at him, her brows raised slightly. "I can cook, don't worry" he chuckled at her disbelieving look and started rifling through the mass of cupboards that lined the walls. "Anythin' ya want?" he asked again.

"Tortillas?" Up looked over at her, Taz shrugged "I like them as a snack, mamá usually made it with pico de gallo"

"What's that?" Up leant against a stove, watching as she wandered around the kitchen.

"It's a Mexican cuisine, made with tomatoes, onions and chillies, mis hermanas and I liked to wrap it in tortillas" she opened the door to the pantry, Up followed her inside and assisted in getting ingredients that were on higher shelves. Taz set the supplies for her pico de gallo on a chopping board with Up set about making the tortillas, he glanced over as she sniffed and rubbed at her eyes. Up opened his mouth to ask if she was okay, but she beat him to it. "I'm alright, it's the onions" she chuckled softly, "Mamá would always chop the onions, said she didn't like to see us cry"

Up set down the pan and moved beside her, slipping the chopping knife out of her hand and handed another handkerchief to her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and frowned at him, "You do the tortillas, I'll handle the pico de gallo" he said, his accent dampening the Spanish.

"You sure you can handle it, ese? That onion seems pretty strong" she sniffed again and leant her elbow on the table.

Up smiled and began chopping up the onion, "I'll let you in on a secret, when Up cuts and onion, the onion is the one who cries" Taz snorted and rolled her eyes, turning away and moving over to the pan. "It's more believable than half the stuff I've heard some of the recruits come up with. I mean sleeping on a bed of fire and eating eagles for breakfast, that's just crazy"

"So you didn't take down a bird of prey, which could fire while cloaked, with your bare hands?" he glanced over his shoulder, smirking back at her teasing smile.

"Oh yeah, that defiantly happened, got the scars to prove it" he lifted his shirt to reveal three long pink marks along his right side. Taz stared at the deep looking wounds, flinching slightly as she imagined the pain he must have went through, nearly dropping the pan when she did. "And you mother let you in the kitchen?"

"I wasn't the best chef in all of México, but I could make a mean tortilla, even if it was a little dusty after cooking" she shrugged, turning her attention back to her cooking.

The eerie silence of the early morning was broken by the odd beep or whizz from the port's circuits and machinery and the steady, peaceful breathing of recruits and officers alike along with the odd snore or rustling of bedcovers. The silence seemed deafening, and yet was still comforting. If anyone had checked for life signs, they would have picked up on two individuals lying side by side in the students' quarters.

Both lay on the small bed looking up at the ceiling, Lieutenant Up had his arms crossed over his chest and his knees were pulled up slightly as he was too big to fit onto the bed. His younger companion had one hand behind her head and the other placed casually in her pocket, her right leg dangling over the side of the bed. A forgotten game of scrabble lay on her desk, a set of empty bowls on her bedside table and their boots were over by the door.

During those three days they had run a sort of schedule; Up would talk with the superiors on mission topics, plans of action and the sort and Taz would either be in the library or in the training room. The pair would meet in the early hours of the evening during mess and either relax on the Lieutenant-Commander's sofa with a movie, or hide away in Taz' tiny broom-cupboard of a room, playing board games or simply chatting. Up had joined her that night with two bowls of chilli con carne and a couple of board games to play into the wee hours of morning. They had lost track of time and before long the alarm by her bed went off signalling midnight. The pair had lay on her too small bed talking about anything but the approaching mission, straying from hobbies to shoe sizes to their pet peeves. Eventually they had run out of things to talk about, so laying there staring at the ceiling waiting for the _Galactico_ to arrive was how they ended up.

Taz sighed softly, "Do you have to go?" she whispered, eyes not leaving the ceiling.

"'Fraid so" Up answered, glancing at Taz out of the corner of his eye as she turned on her side to face him.

"I'll miss you" she muttered, so quietly he doubted whether she had actually said anything.

"Miss you too" he rolled over so they were now leaning on their elbows, faces inches apart. "But you know what I'm looking forward to when I get back?"

Her brows narrowed in curiosity, "What?"

"A well-deserved day off with a bottle of whiskey and the toughest mid-shipman I'll know"

"And who might that be?" she asked, tilting her chin up at him.

"I think you would know," she raised her brows and pouted, pretending to think. Up chuckled and rolled his eyes at her, "It's you, ya idiot"

"Me? I never would have guessed" she slapped herself in the head. "Me, the toughest mid-shipman you know. Course it is, I'm tough as nails"

"Nails melt under pressure" he teased.

"Vale, tough as rocks" she replied.

"Break when needed most" Taz sat up on her elbow and Up copied, watching as she glared at him.

"Tough as a mountain"

"Crumble and waste away" he shoved her gently, grinning as she grabbed his hand as she fell backwards off the small bed.

Taz glared at him, considering what she would say next. She smirked slightly and poked his chest, "Tough as you" she said proudly.

"Impossible" he smiled as she shoved him and sat up cross legged on the bed. He copied her again, the smile on her face slowly fading away as she looked at him.

"You promise to come back?" she asked quietly.

"In one piece?" he joked, Taz hit his arm and Up pretended to be hurt.

"Sí you bébé grand. You better come back in one piece, don't go blowing yourself up, Up" she crossed her arms over her chest, the stern glare back on her face once more.

"And how're you gonna make sure I don'?" he asked, placing his hands behind his head and leaning against the wall. Taz stared at him in contemplation; he could nearly hear the cogs in her head turning, trying to figure out how she would ensure he returned. Her hand suddenly moved to the belt around her waist. It happened so fast Up wasn't sure anything had happened; he saw a sharp blade, a small mumble of pain and there was now a thin slice over the young Latina's palm. "Taz! What're ya doin'?" Up asked incredulously.

"Blood pact, you gotta promise" she said, her voice unwavering but there was a trace of urgency in it.

Up stared at her as if she had grown an extra head, "What… But, I…"

"Just do it!" she raised her voice slightly, Up jumped at the force behind it. "My hand's hurting" she muttered. He chuckled and held out his left hand hesitantly, a quick slice and a sharp intake of breath as he felt the shooting pain in his palm. Taz gripped his hand with her own tiny one and held it in front of them, leaning forwards slightly. "You promise to return from your mission in one piece?" she asked sternly.

Up nodded, "I do" he looked her in the eye, she stared back intently. "You promise to be the toughest son of a bitch you can while I'm gone?"

She smirked, "I do" Up smiled and began to loosen his grip; he looked back as Taz held on tightly, grinning at him with a slight malice. "And you have to be my slave for a whole day when you get back!" she broke the grip, laughing as Up stared at her.

"No!" he yelled looking from his hand to hers. "You little…!" he lunged at her, sending her flying off the bed as she dodged him. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run, but Up caught her round her middle and flung her back onto the bed, his fingers holding tightly to her sides. She squirmed in his grasp, giggling like he'd never seen her do before. Was she, ticklish? He squeezed her side again, smiling as she let loose a soft chuckle and attempted to roll out of his grasp. Up held her down and continued with his new found torture, watching as the young girl giggled and pushed at him, yelling at him to stop.

The smile never left her face.

The deck was filled with men and women in uniform, large zappers hanging from their shoulders and stern looks on their faces. Ensigns rushed about loading the ships' cargo and supplies, junior and senior officers marched stony faced to the troupe they would be leading, technicians and schience officers were busy checking the computers and warp crystals, and overseeing all this was Rear Admiral Ross – retaining his calm façade as he debriefed the captain of the _Galactico_.

Many of the students had chosen to watch the goings on instead of staying in their rooms, and when the professors attempted to make them head inside they took no notice. The students who had returned from outside missions were filled in by their friends on what they had heard over scutterbug. Most of it was pretty accurate; the mission was to halt a platoon of robot ships, how long they were supposed to be away for and the fact it was a suicide mission.

Taz had zoned out from listening to the chatter of students, her gaze was fixed on one man. A man she might never see again, who had spent his last hours with her. Yes it wasn't really his last hours, they still had six months to journey across the galaxy to reach Xonea, but it was the fact he would rather spend time with her than with his fellow Rangers was what hurt the most. Reflecting on the past night and smirking to herself as she recalled the promise they had made. She glanced down at her hand, now carefully bandaged thanks to an understanding Graínne, apparently they weren't the only ones to have made pacts with friends that night.

She shook herself and looked around the deck once more, Up seemed to have vanished, he wasn't exactly hard to miss. She squinted slightly as her eyes roamed over the crowd of uniforms, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for someone" she jumped at the voice from beside her.

"Don't sneak up on people like that, you could give them a heart attack" she punched him on the shoulder.

"Or a bloody nose" he chuckled, flicking the tip of her nose with a finger.

She glared at him, "Shouldn't you be on board, sir? Ross doesn't like to be kept waiting"

"We've got a few minutes to spare" he chuckled leaning on the railing in front of them; Taz rested her chin on her hand, both watching the Rangers run around urgently.

"You better come back" she muttered, her gaze flicking back to him.

"I promised, remember?" he raised his hand, similarly bandaged up. Taz smiled and clasped the hand with her own. Up pulled her towards him and wrapped his other arm around her, Taz stood on tiptoes to put her own arm around his neck. They pulled away hand still clasped and smiled softly to each other, before Taz dropped her hand back to her side.

One of the many Ensigns approached, "Lieutenant-Commander Up, sir?" Up nodded to the younger boy, "Rear Admiral says we are to leave in three minutes, he wants you on deck now, sir"

"Tell him I'm on my way, Ensign" the boy saluted, Up returned the salute and sent him away. He looked back at Taz who was watching the crew again, he nudged her lightly. "Hey, I'm coming back. Don't you worry" he pushed a hand through her hair. "It's getting longer" he stated, she smiled.

"Sí, I need to get it cut"

"Don't let that Declan get hold of it" he chuckled softly and she nodded, gaze flicking behind him where the boy in question must have been lurking. Taz watched curiously as Up fished through the pockets of his rucksack, eyes widening as he pulled out a certain red cloth. "Forgot I had this" he muttered holding it out in front of her.

She took it out of his grasp and let it slide through her fingers, "Thought I had lost it" she mumbled mostly to herself. "Gracias Up" he smiled as her gaze met his. Up took it from her hands and rolled it up, placing it around her forehead and tying it at the back. "Do I look like that tough mid-shipman you mentioned, Up?"

He chuckled softly and pulled her in for another hug, kissing the top of her head. "I'll see you later Taz" he pulled away as the Ensign returned and urged him to go to the ship. With a final glance at his companion, Up hopped over the railing and followed the rest of the crew onto the ship.

She watched as the door closed and began to depart the port. She stood silently as the cheers of good luck's resounded all around her, the students waved madly after the ship while Taz stood motionless. Watching as distance was put between the ship and the Academy, between Rangers and friends, between teachers and students.

Between Up and Taz.


	11. Tough

**I think I should warn you, things start to get a little angst-y for Taz. Thanks again to all those who have reviewed, and to all those who just read without reviewing thank you also.**

* * *

><p>Drills and corkscrews clacked and whirred around the engineer's room, fumes from various models of hover car filled the workers nostrils as they repaired or replaced engines and fluids, their teachers watching close by. Taz held a wrench between her teeth as she worked on the engines piston and crankshaft, muttering curses in Spanish as leaking oil splattered against her face.<p>

After three months of nothing but solid training and becoming the toughest son of a bitch in her year, probably in the whole school, she had grown bored of being physically the toughest, as no one wanted to spar with her. Let alone talk to her. Taz had sectioned herself away from others, she hadn't meant to become so distant – but training every day and hardly ever venturing outside the library or her room, had left her alone. Exactly where she didn't want to be. So she had taken up nearly every other subject to squish the feeling of loneliness out of her head, busying herself with chemistry and physics in the science laboratories, assisting the techno geeks with their experiments and robotic decommissioning exercises and learning to piece together an engine from scratch with the engineers.

Throughout the entire year she'd been asking the principle for news on the mission, when the woman eventually tired of her continual pestering, Taz had gone to Graínne. The doctor had told her all she could, and most of it was not good news. They had lost transmissions with the _Galactico_. Just over three months in they received the final status check on crew and the ship's stability, before they left the Milky Way. The G.L.E.E. explained that the transmitter must not have power to generate a signal over the universe, for now the _Galactico_ and its crew were considered 'lost in space', until they received a message from their return voyage. Should they return at all.

That was another thing Taz was desperate to keep off her mind, the fact Up might never return was a constant plague on her thoughts. She paused in her work and turned over her palm; after five months the long, thin line along the centre was nearly invisible now, but every time she looked at it she felt a certain comfort. He would come back, no matter how long it took because he had promised.

She was suddenly pulled from both her thoughts and from under the car by a foot catching on the creeper she was laying on. Taz whacked her head against the heavy metal object above her as she was jerked from under the machine. Placing a hand to her surely bruised forehead, she looked up into the beaming face of Junior.

"What do you want Junior?" she sighed and reached for a cloth within her pocket, cleaning the oil from her hands as she stood.

"The rest of you class left for dinner, you teacher told me to tell you to get out" Junior nodded towards the scowling man by the doors, Taz waved to him and he turned, satisfied. "What are you working on?"

Taz looked him up and down, Junior didn't strike her as one of the boys who would know what the insides of a car where made of. "Fixing the pistons in the engine, draining the oil tank, replacing the carburettor and then fixing up the brakes" she pointed out all the objects to Junior, who looked on intrigued.

"Sounds cool" Taz raised an eyebrow at him.

"Whatever you say" she bent over the vehicle and screwed the metal case over the engine back into place, tightening the bolts and reopening the oil valves. Feeling the other's gaze still on her, she turned in time to see Junior look away bashfully, turning a slight shade of pink. Taz snorted at him and let down the bonnet with a dull thud, leaning against the car as he shuffled uncomfortably in front of her. She was vaguely reminded of Pablo at her quinceañera, but she quickly pushed the memory aside. "What do you want Junior?" she asked once more. The boy scratched his head nervously and shuffled from one foot to another. "Are you okay?" she asked slightly concerned, leaning forwards slightly and watching as he stumbled backwards into the boot of another car. Chuckling slightly as she lifted him out, "You should watch where you're going, ese. Next time it could be off the edge of the port" he laughed nervously, still not looking at her.

"They miss you" Junior broke the uncomfortable silence that had fallen upon them.

"Who?" Taz asked simply, leaning back against the hover car.

"Your friends, if you still call them that" Taz frowned at him. "Well you haven't talked to them in a while, you pass Koda every day in training but you don't notice her, Lilli sits next to you in your science classes but you act like she's a ghost and Brittany thinks she's done something wrong and won't come out of her room" Taz looked at the ground, had she really been so cold towards them? She hadn't meant to push them away, but she didn't know they would react the way they had, especially Brittany. "Have you fallen out?" she looked up into the dark blue eyes in front of her.

Taz shook her head, "No, I've just… Been busy" that was the truth, in a way. Too busy becoming tough; becoming the person Up knew she was. Becoming a Starship Ranger, the best of the best. But at what cost?

"Well, maybe next time you see them, you could try and be a little less… busy" Junior suggested. "They worry about you," Taz turned her back to him; lifting the bonnet up once more to check for non-existent unscrewed bolts. "…I worry about you" it was said so softly she wondered if she actually heard it.

"¿Qué?" she turned to find his face a mere inch from her own. Taz stepped backwards and fell into the front of the car.

"You should watch where you're going, ese" Junior chuckled as he leant forward, eyes fluttered closed as he placed his soft lips against her slightly chapped ones. He held it for as long as he dared, pulling back and smiling to himself in victory. He watched as her eyelids opened, revealing the dark brown eyes, filled with shock. She brought a hand up to her lips, looking at her fingertips as she brushed along the pink flesh. "I really like you Taz" she looked back at him, mouth open slightly and Junior wanted nothing more than to kiss her again.

But a blinding pain to his nose soon wiped those thoughts from his brain.

A loud thump and the sound of boots pounded away from him, the doors opened as he pushed himself back up. He watched her leave without a second glance back at him, a glare on her face that didn't suit her at all. Junior sat on the floor cradling his nose with one hand and wiping away the blood with his sleeve.

"I must say, I've seen some fails in my life, but that had to be the best yet" Junior looked around to see a tall boy approaching. He hunkered down beside Junior and stuck out a large hand, "Declan"

"I'm Junior" he replied taking the hand cautiously, letting out a whimper as the giant boy crushed his carpals and metacarpals.

"What do you see in her anyway?" Declan asked, waving in the direction Taz had left.

Junior shrugged, "There's just something about her" he mumbled.

Declan nodded, Junior wondered if he understood or was just going along with it. "Well, you've obviously forgotten rule number one about girls"

"What's that?" Junior asked, sitting up straight.

"You never tell a girl that you like her, it just make you look like an idiot" Declan clapped a hand on the younger boys shoulder and walked away. Junior rubbed his shoulder, annoyed that no one had told him about these rules before-hand.

"Well if it isn't my favourite patient" Graínne chuckled as she walked in through the door. Taz looked up from where she sat on the small bed in the examination room, wrapping her hand carefully with bandages and applying cream to various cuts and scratches to her arms. "What happened this time?"

"Some hijo de puta thought it would be muy gracioso to put a tack on my chair" she grumbled, rubbing her reddened knuckles.

"Taz, what is with you?" the woman asked exasperated. "I don't understand how the nice, polite girl I met last year could turn into… well, this" Graínne waved at the young Latina. "You've been nothing but trouble since the beginning of school this year and if you're not careful, you're going to be expelled" Taz looked away from the nurse and back down at her knuckles.

"Lo siento, Graínne" she muttered, stood up and left the room. Taz walked through the corridor filled with students. The tide parted to either side as Taz approached, their eyes downcast, each afraid of making eye contact or even glancing in her direction, lest they be the next to suffer her wrath. Whispers followed her along the walls, rumours flittered around both younger and older students and warnings were sent along the stream of recruits to those further along the corridor. Taz ignored them. Or at least tried not to let their words hurt her, even if some of them were right.

The speakers crackled and the voice of professor Von Dolch rang through the corridors, "The time is now 11 hundred hours and all recruits are reminded not to venture onto the grounds during the solar eclipse. Would nurse Graínne, Lieutenant Klinskie and recruits Krayonder Hooper and Taz Lopez please report to my office" both the crowd and the Hispanic girl froze at the mention of her name. Taz turned and made her way back through the crowd and down a corridor to the headmistresses office, the whispers starting anew as she passed by.

Taz came to a halt when she spotted the lanky boy heading towards her, with Graínne in tow. He caught sight of her and immediately froze under her stern gaze. Grainne looked between the two and sighed, a look of disappointment played on her features as she walked past Taz, calling to the boy behind her. The older boy jerked from staring at the Latina and ran after Graínne, Taz noted that he was limping badly. She walked behind, rolling her eyes as Krayonder continuously glanced over his shoulder.

The door to Von Dolch's office slid open instantly, the secretary signalling for them to wait while she announced them. She slipped back a faux glass window, the sounds of raised voices filtered through into the secretary's room and halted as the woman informed those inside of the groups presence. The secretary motioned for them to head inside.

Krayonder was placed in a chair by Graínne the moment he stepped into the room, Taz stood a few paces from him, keeping her gaze on the tight-bunned woman in the high back chair, the glasses at the tip of her nose threatened to fall off. Lieutenant Klinskie crossed his arms from his place to her right, his frown firmly fixed upon Taz.

Taz mentally rolled her eyes as Von Dolch began her rant on how irresponsible she had been, how she was disrespecting the teachers and the Academy with her 'carry on and caper' as she called it. Her hands flapped madly around her head like she was a delusional bat that had forgotten how to fly, "How many times have you been inside my office now Taz? I don't doubt that you're keeping count" she was in fact keeping count, it was now somewhere in the twenties region. "You've been in and out of here like a boomerang, you've done nothing but disrupt classes and keep the nurses busy with multiple injuries to many of our students" she waved in the direction of Krayonder, Taz glanced over at him as he stared down at his hands. "Are you alright Krayonder?" the boy looked up and nodded quickly before ducking his head again.

Von Dolch looked over at Graínne, who sighed and glanced briefly over at Taz "Mr Hooper has multiple splint fractures to his legs, several broken ribs, bruised fibula and a stab wound to the back"

"In my books, ma'am, that doesn't sound 'alright'" Klinskie added his opinion, his glare intensifying as Taz clicked her tongue in a bored fashion.

"Graínne, if you would take Mr Hooper back to the sick bay" the nurse nodded and helped the boy out of the chair, he looked back at Taz who stared at him blankly. As soon as the door closed Von Dolch was off again. The old spiel she always gave was starting to become rather repetitive, reputation of the school, disrespect to her elders and betters, her seemingly non-existent regard for discipline and rules. The usual amount of threats and warnings was surprisingly lessened, and the reason for it came with a blow. "I'm aware that you're grades are one of the highest in the school and when you're not beating students up, you can be one of the best in your year. But if you don't wise up and put an end to this childish behaviour I shall be forced to send you back to earth" Taz' attention was instantly focused on the woman in front of her. "No 'if's or 'but's Miss Lopez, this time I mean it"

"Professor Von Dolch" came the voice of the secretary; the elder woman turned her attention to the window. "I have received a message from the G.L.E.E Headquarters, the head and vice-head of the League are on course for the Academy, they should be arriving in five minutes. They say they have… news" she said with a glance over at Taz. Obviously it was the sort of hush-hush news that recruits weren't allowed to know.

"Thank you Kathrine," the window closed and Von Dolch turned her attention back to the young Latina. "The warning still stands Miss Lopez, if you don't co-operate under the rules of my school, you can find yourself back on earth. You are confined to your dorm until the end of the day, Lieutenant Klinskie, please escort her" she waved them away. Taz marched out of the room and down the corridor, aware that the giant man was breathing down her neck as he made sure she returned to her dorm.

She walked into the room, turning to salute her officer. Klinskie sneered at her and turned to march down the corridor, not returning the gesture. Her door slid shut and she lowered her hand, balling it up in a fist as she went over the meeting once more in her head. _Sent back to earth_.

Taz slammed her fists against the wall, cradling her hands as they came into contact with the sharp piece of metal that stuck out from the hole she had previously indented. As she slid down to the floor, Taz couldn't help but wish that Up would come and tell her to get back up. But he wasn't there, so he couldn't.

She was on her own.

The scratching sound of the speakers awoke her.

Rolling over from her curled up position on the bed, she glared at the disturbance, not really hearing what was being said. Glancing at the clock by her bedside, informing her it was almost five o'clock. There was a soft rumble from outside and above her head, the squeaking of chairs and panicked sounding voices picked at her curiosity.

The message was repeated, this time she heard it "All second and third year students are to attend an emergency assembly, report to the school gym immediately"

Taz sat up, _all students_. Would that have included her?

Slipping on her boots and scrambling out of bed, she hesitated by the door not wanting to go against Von Dolch, but all students meant all students, right?

Taz ran through the now empty corridor, taking the steps two at a time, catching up with a couple of slow third years that had trailed behind. Darting into the gym behind them and sitting near the back, attempting to look as inconspicuous as possible – which was pretty hard when those around her shuffled away the moment she sat down. Von Dolch stood on one of the wrestling ring platforms, several men stood behind her, murmurs ran through the gathered crowd and Taz caught snippets of conversation.

An immediate hush fell over the group as the professor raised her hand into the air, "I'm sure you're all wondering why I have called you here, unfortunately, it's not for good news. I'll hand over to our G.L.E.E head, Mr Centrino to explain" she moved aside as a lean built man with a long black beard stepped forwards, a grim look on his face.

"This isn't something that can easily be sugar-coated so I'll be blunt" Taz leant forwards slightly, along with most of the crowd. "The robots have managed to invade Mars" murmurs ran through the shocked crowd, Taz furrowed her eyebrows as she watched the head raise his hands to call quiet. "I realise this is a big shock, but we plan to get it under control. Our main concern is that the colonists sent to Mars remain safe, and for that we need an evacuation service on top of which we need people to go fight the bots and get them off that planet" nods of approval and shouts of encouragement rang through the hall. Taz narrowed her eyes at the bearded man, wondering why he would bother telling them. "Unfortunately, as you are all aware, the G.L.E.E base has been left significantly sparse of Rangers since the _Galactico_ was sent to Xonea. Any remaining Rangers were placed on earth or further distanced planets in hope of stopping something like this. Out of the Starship fleets the _Fordibras_ was our Mars watcher, if you like, and we believe that the crew was overpowered by the number of robots.

"The G.L.E.E needed help and, thanks to the understanding of you headmistress, we now have that help" Von Dolch nodded her head towards the man as he turned to her, nodding his own in thanks. "Each and every one of you that will be aged eighteen or over on the 24th of May, shall be joining the remaining Rangers on Mars to destroy the robotic invaders" murmurs ran once more through the crowd, excited recruits who wanted nothing more than to show those bots who was in charge. Taz didn't start to get her hopes up about fighting off robotic foes, _eighteen or over on the 24th of May_, she wasn't even seventeen yet. "You will all be heading out tonight on the _Sark_, captained by Dr. Claw" he motioned to the man behind him, who raised a hand from his position, face hidden in the shadows. "Field uniforms shall be supplied and you will be given your equipment and ammunition once the _Sark_ is within drop pod distance from Mars. The officers joining you should be able to inform you of the next part," he looked across the faces above him, each one set with determination to get the job done. "Good luck Rangers, and may dead-God be with you" he saluted to them and the crowd stood to return the salute.

"I expect to see you all on board at twenty hundred hours" the man from the shadows announced before following after the G.L.E.E head, pulling the hood of his cloak up and his abandoned the darkness. Taz watched as he walked away, feeling a slight chill run through her spine as the man looked up and happened to catch her gaze.

She watched as the crowd dispersed, all excitably chattering to each other. Those who were not yet eighteen pouted and moaned to their friends who would be heading off with Dr. Claw, or as she heard several groups call him – Dr. Space-Claw. She vaguely wondered why.

Taz stood by the railings at 19:45, watching as Rangers who had been left at the school helped the recruits carrying supplies and equipment onto the _Sark_. A faint feeling of nostalgia crept into her mind as she reminisced on Up's departure to space, there was the same buzz of exhilaration running through each recruits' mind and quite a similar atmosphere from before. Only this time they were sure that it wouldn't be a suicide mission. Unlike Xonea.

Her mind wondered to thoughts of Up, the last time she caught herself thinking about him was just before Junior decided to kiss her. She brought a hand unconsciously to her lips, she remembered an odd feeling, a tingle of sorts passing through her mouth and up into her brain. Taz had to admit it had been kind of nice. But somehow it had felt wrong, she felt like she was betraying… – betraying who?

She had no one.

Images of Pablo appeared in her mind. Their first meeting, under an old hawthorn tree, she had been reading. He had fallen from the tree and she had nursed a scratch on his knee. Their first day at school, being in separate classes and playing on different teams during sports. The first time they scrapped, in the dusty alleyway behind the old pub, she had won – naturally. Her Quinceañera and how she had kissed him on the cheek, but had really wanted to kiss him on the lips.

Taz swallowed, pushing those thoughts away and trying vainly not to cry.

She was grateful for the distraction of a blonde, preppy girl who bounced over to her "Hey!" she smiled at Taz, "I'm February, like the month but a person" the Latina glanced briefly to the other girl, her bright white teeth glinting in the setting sun's light, "Like, what's your name, girlfirned?" _Girlfriend_? She sounded a lot like Cara, Taz thought.

"Taz" she mumbled back, jumping at the unexpected squeal of delight and excitement that came from February.

"Oh my dead God!" she squeaked, flapping her hands like a retarded bird "I've heard about you. You're the toughest son-of-a-gun in, like, the entire Academy! Wow, it's so awesome to finally meet you" Taz felt her hand being gripped and shaken out of its socket, as the other continued to smile brightly. "Hey, how come you're not going on this mission thing-y to Mars. I thought for sure that _you_ would be going!"

"I'm only sixteen" she muttered, her once welcomed distraction was now getting on her nerves, ever so slightly.

"When's _that_ ever stopped _you_ before?" Taz turned to look at her, the best thing that she could come up with being a 'huh?' February rolled her eyes, "You are Taz, right? You break the rules and don't give two about what anyone thinks, you're like the most badass chica in the whole world! If I were you, I'd totally like sneak on board and join them. But I'm not you, so I wouldn't"

Taz looked at the girl in awe, why the heck hadn't she thought of that? Stowing away, it seemed like such a simple idea, and yet it took some blonde girl she barley even knew to figure it out. "Who _are_ you?" she asked incredulously.

"I told you, I'm February silly. I think you should work out less, it's affecting your memory" she giggled, "My memory's not that good either, I'm training to be a schience officer, but I don't know how I'm going to pass all these tests when I don't know any of the answers" she pouted.

Taz looked at her, smirking lightly "You'll find a way, I wouldn't give up yet"

"But, like, what can I do?" The girl with a month for a name asked as Taz climbed over the rail.

"Get back up" she shrugged and jumped down, running towards a recruit attempting to lift a large container.

"What does _that _mean?" she heard the girl call after her.

Glancing around to make sure no one of authority had spotted her, Taz ran over to the boy, who was slightly red in the face. "Need some help?" she asked. Glancing around once more for any teacher or officer who might recognize her, turned to the boy and then to the box. Taz froze and looked back at the boy, who stood before her with his mouth agape and eyes wide, the baseball cap on his head bringing his hair back made his face look ridiculous. Taz probably would have snorted at him if he hadn't been her only chance to get on the ship. A movement behind the boy and professor Von Dolch came into view. Taz swore under her breath, "Are you going to stand around like a cod fish, or are you gonna lift this thing?" he stuttered and mumbled incomprehensive things. _I don't have time for this_, she thought, hoisting her side of the box "Hurry up!" she hissed, the other instantly picked up his side and they moved towards the ship.

"Erm… thanks man" he mumbled as they walked towards the cargo hold, Taz glancing over her shoulder to watch Von Dolch. A hand was stuck under her nose and the box tipped slightly. "I'm Krayonder, by the way"

Taz looked back at him, keeping the box steady "I know idiota, we have met before" she glanced once more at the headmistress.

"Well yeah. But those other times you seemed a bit more focused on kicking the crap outta me" Taz looked back at him, as he smiled sadly at her.

"Er, yeah. Sorry 'bout that" she mumbled as they made their way up the ramp.

Krayonder chuckled, "No worries man. Besides, I think you're pretty tough for a chick" Taz stepped over the small gap in between the ramp and the ship, unfortunately Krayonder didn't. He tripped and landed on the deck, the box coming down with him and onto his hand.

"I was just going to say the same thing about you" Taz mumbled, picking up the box as he yelled like a little girl, watching with a smirk as he cradled the bruised appendage to his chest.

"Whoa, man! That like, really hurt!" he cried from his position on the floor.

Taz rolled her eyes impatiently, and hoisted him up "Are you a Starship Ranger or not, jeez grow a pair" she pulled him along through the hold and into an alcove.

"I didn't think you were old enough to be on this mission" Krayonder whispered as she watched Lieutenant Klinskie pick up their box and shift it on top of others.

Taz rounded on him, knife in hand "You tell anyone, _anyone_ and I swear I will tear off your head and let larva devour your body"

Krayonder's eyes widened and he backed away as far as he could from the blade, "Hey, no worries man. I didn't know you were planning on stowing away too"

Taz blinked at him, "What do you mean 'too'?" she asked, holding the dagger closer, causing a bead of sweat to drip down the boy's head.

"I'm not eighteen either, man" she narrowed her eyes at him, "Honest. Specs is saving me a place in her bunk"

"Who's Specs?"

"Short, ginger hair, wears glasses. Apparently you once helped with her Spectrometer device" she knew who he was talking about.

"You mean Simeamativa?" it was an odd name, but she was quite an odd girl, much like herself.

"Yeah, she prefers Specs" Taz nodded, glancing back towards the deck, finding it empty. She looked back at Krayonder who was still watching her, "Do you wanna stay with us?" Taz didn't know what to say, after nothing but bullying him for the past six months, was he actually willing to help her? Was it possible to forgive and forget so easily? She nodded slowly, noticing him glance at the blade in her hand.

Taz tucked it carefully back into its holster – much to Krayonder's relief – and followed him silently.


	12. Mars

**WARNING: Violence and references to alcoholic beverages and candy product placement.**

* * *

><p>A dull alarm awoke her; its low tone somehow annoyed her more than the shrill noise of her own clock. She rolled over, head smashing against the bedside cabinet, effectively waking her. Taz poked her head out of the pile of clothes she had been stuffed under to avoid an Ensign, who had walked in the previous night to check on Specs – Krayonder had been shoved into a wardrobe. Blinking in the dreary morning light, Taz stood groggily and tried to find the source of the alarm, falling over Krayonder in the process. When he had said Specs had saved him a space, she rather figured it would have been a bed, not a place on the floor – but misinformation problems aside, she was grateful they had let her stay.<p>

Getting to her feet as the en-suit door opened, revealing the plump, bespectacled girl behind it, already dressed in her Ranger's uniform – asparagus green really didn't suit her. Suddenly the bump under her moved into a sitting position in between her legs, throwing her forwards into the wall "Specs, man. You're awesome and all that, but if you don't turn that piece of crap off I'm gonna have to let Taz kill you" he slurred, gazing sleepily over at the girl as she rubbed her forehead.

"Seriously, make it stop" Specs walked over to the cabinet, opened a drawer and switched the device off. "What did you put it in there for?" she asked incredulously, motioning to the drawer.

"I figured you would probably stab it the instant you woke up, and you and Krayonder need to leave this room by approximately 0600 hours, so as to avoid detection from a commanding officer" the two girls stared at each other, Specs with the slightly dumfounded expression she always seemed to wear and Taz looking like she could kill.

"Good idea" Taz muttered, accepting the crisp – horribly coloured – uniform Specs handed to her and tripping once more over Krayonder as she headed to the en-suit to clean up.

* * *

><p>"Since you have been forced into a bond of acquaintance with Krayonder, I think it should be my duty to warn you that he's an idiot and can't look after himself" Taz looked over her shoulder where Krayonder was backing away from a rather large data dog, stepping on another's tail causing it to wake and snap its jaws at him. The dogs strained at their leads as he cowered on the floor in the foetal position.<p>

"You don't say?" she raised a brow to the boy. Specs turned to look, rolled her eyes and pushed her glasses back up her nose.

She fumbled around in her belt, taking off a small rectangular device with a small screen on the front "This is the Datapack Mark 27, I've had a few problems with the scanner drive and the fact it will issue a continuous ear shattering squeal if you drop it, but other than that it should guide you around the ship safely enough" Taz nodded allowing Specs to show her how the device worked before stowing it in her pocket "I'm not sure if Krayonder was listening before, but we'll be meeting you in pod…" Loud howls interrupted her, the pair turned to see Krayonder trying to steal his hat back off one of the data dogs.

Taz marched over, grabbed the hat and shoved it back on his head, steering him clear of the dogs and down a corridor "Quit playing with that stupid hound and move before you wake the whole damn ship!" she whispered in his ear, shoving him into the equipment room. Long rows of different shaped zappers and cannon blasters lined the walls, barrels filled with ammunition slots sat against the far wall. Taz ignored the flashy gear and headed for a door to the right, pulling Krayonder along with her.

"But… Aren't we gonna need…?" he spluttered as she tugged him into a room of medical supplies.

"Sí, uno momento. It's not all gonna be flashing zappers and pretty lazers, killing the odd robot then coming home for lunch" Taz mumbled, rummaging through cabinets and cupboards, filling a small medical bag with various tubes, syringes and small boxes. "It's serious stuff. And I'm not gonna have you crying like un bébé every time you get a boo-boo. Hold this" she said, placing the bag in his hand and hauling him back into the other room. Krayonder watched as she marched slowly along the row of zappers, muttering to herself, picking up several zappers as she went along, examining them closely then placing it back. "Catch" he only just managed to grab the zapper she threw at him, small and chunky but light enough to carry with a simple trigger and a standard catch pin and load dock. Easy for him to figure out. Glancing out the door to check for any unscheduled Lieutenants, looking back he watched as Taz pulled down a gun that was almost the same size as her, shouldering it and snatching up ammunition packs. "Vamanos" she muttered, leading him out of the room and snatching the bag from his grasp.

"You sure you can handle that thing man?" Krayonder asked conversationally.

"What do you mean?" Taz rounded on him, "Huh? You saying a girl can't handle a gun? Or is it because soy más pequeño de lo que?" She drew her knife and aimed it at his throat, one hand on his chest forcing him against the wall.

"Erm, no man I don't. Just it seemed a bit big, and you're kinda small and well… please don't kill me" Taz rolled her eyes, placed the dagger in its holster and picked up the Datapack, checking the screen to see where they were. Krayonder rubbed his throat, feeling slightly high from his near death experience with Taz' blade. They walked silently to the holding deck, the cramped rows of white pebble-like ships glinting in the dim lighting.

'All Ranger's report to the equipment room. Repeat, all Ranger's to the equipment room immediately' the robotic voice of the Starship made them hasten their pace through the pods. Commanding officers would soon arrive for overviewing the launch and the pair still needed to find the pod Specs and their team would be in.

"Krayonder, Specs told you the pod number, sí?" the boy nodded, brows furrowed in concentration, "Krayonder?" Taz asked nervously as she pulled a pair of space helmets from the shelves. She could hear the boots of students and Rangers approaching from all directions. "Which one?"

"32…" he muttered, bashing a hand against his head in an attempt to remember the letter that followed.

"32 what?" she yelled, dragging him down the numbered row. The doors to the drop pod deck opened.

Taz whacked him over the head in frustration, "B!" he yelped. She immediately dragged him up the ramp and inside the pod, and began searching for a place to hide. A small cupboard near the back of the pod seemed the only hiding spot on the tiny ship. Pulling him over and climbing inside, Krayonder hesitated but a threat from Taz made him quickly squash in beside her.

Taz closed her eyes, listening as Krayonder shuffled around beside her "Red Vine?" he asked. She opened one eye to glare at the blue packet of sweets he pushed towards her face. "I haven't poisoned them or anything" he said defensively. Shifting awkwardly in the confined space, she lifted out a red, twizzler-type candy, biting off the end and chewing slowly. Pleased with this, Krayonder picked one out and stuffed half of it in his mouth.

"Where did you hide these anyway?" Taz asked as she watched Krayonder start on his second Vine. The boy froze his piece of candy dangling from his mouth and looked over at Taz, a sheepish look on his face. The Red Vine made it hard to hear his answer, "What was that?" she pulled the sweet from his mouth.

Krayonder bit his lip, glancing quickly over at Taz and then to his feet, "In my pants" he mumbled. Taz spat the piece she had been chewing onto the floor, grimacing and throwing the twizzler back at him. "Well, where was I supposed to keep them?" he asked motioning to his pocket-less uniform.

"Anywhere but there" she hissed at him, wiping her mouth and rubbing the saliva over his trousers.

"Aw man, that's not cool!" he complained.

"Yeah, well think twice before you decide to give me something that's been in your underwear" Krayonder smirked at her and Taz glared back at him, eyes widening as she caught the accidental double entendre "Piss off you sex crazed freak" she shoved him, "If we weren't in this stupid box I swear…" Krayonder slapped a hand over her mouth, placing a finger to his lips as she protested. Taz fell silent and listened, footsteps. "Who is that?" she mouthed, pulling his hand off her.

He leaned towards the door as muffled voices filled the room, "That doesn't sound like Specs" he mumbled.

"What do you mean that's not Specs?" she whispered, inching closer to the door, her face mere centimetres from his as she listened to the conversation outside. A loud exclamation followed by laughter made Taz' eyes widen in shock.

"What?" Krayonder asked, pressing his ear closer to the door, "Who is it?"

"That… That's Declan"

"You mean the guy who… you know" he motioned a punch to his face and pointed at Taz, she nodded, her cheek still pressed against the cool metal of the door.

Her gaze flicked from the outside voices to him, "Specs _did_ say 32-B, right?" Krayonder's gaze was torn from the small beam of light coming in from a crack in the doorway and was set on the Latina's slightly anxious face. When she got no response Taz sat back against the wall, face in her hands "Krayonder" she muttered, the irritation in her voice was clear.

"Sorry man, I got distracted"

"By what?" she snapped, bringing her hands away from her face to look at him.

"Well, she was, kinda… bending over when she said it" he shrugged.

Taz groaned quietly, one hand massaging her temple "Men! You are good for nothing!"

"I said sorry, what more d'you want man?"

"To be on the right pod" Taz growled, muttering curses in Spanish. The robotic voice of the pod announced drop down in 5 minutes and a request to strap themselves in "Brace yourself" she muttered, placing her hands on the roof of their hiding place, Krayonder followed suite as the pod was dropped suddenly. The trip down to the planet was nothing like the books had informed her about, many writers had explained their pain whilst in the drop chairs, but none of them had been stuck in a 3x2 cupboard with a lanky Ranger's knee sticking into their side at the same time. She was glad when the ride became smoother, listening to the automated voice counting down to drop down.

The pod finally touched down on their designated drop zone. Taz listened to the shuffling of feet from outside the door, thumping Krayonder when he crashed his head against hers. "Ow, dude that hurt!"

"Get over it you big baby, and keep it down" she hissed as she heard footsteps halt. The pair only had time to exchange a worried glance before the door to the cupboard was flung open and identical faces smiled down at them.

"Hey, Declan!"

"Look what we found!"

"Let go you oversized piece of pineapple!" Taz struggled in one of the identical boys grasps, growling irritably when Declan turned around to face them.

"Taz? What're you doing here?" she turned to look into the face of Carlos, concern and shock written over his face. Taking in the rest of the team she had mistakenly landed with, she spotted Brittany, Lillibeth and Koda staring at her.

"Stowing away in the ships storage cupboard" the one holding Taz chuckled, readjusting his hands so they held a vice like grip on her upper arms.

"Her and her little boyfriend here" the other pushed Krayonder forwards, gripping the hem of the boy's Ranger uniform.

"I'm not little" he protested, Taz rolled her eyes at him.

"Is that why you chucked Junior, you fancy this idiot?" Declan chuckled, picking up on the fact her hadn't denied being a couple.

"You went out with Junior?" Krayonder strained to look around at the small Latina.

"No I didn't, shut up!" she snarled at Krayonder, who fell silent.

"What are you doing down here?" Taz mentally rolled her eyes at the all too familiar voice; Cara.

"What's it look like idiota?" she snapped, once again trying to shake off the hold on her arms.

"Stowing away, hoping we'll let you join us and then getting sent back to the Starship and then surely back to earth for disobeying orders. That's what it looks like to me" Declan grinned, walking towards the pair of stowaways. "You've already been warned by Von Dolch, if I'm not mistaken. He might get off easy" Declan nodded in Krayonder's direction "But I'm pretty sure you won't be looking at the stars anytime in the foreseeable future with the record you've got"

"Declan, stop filling her head with empty threats" Taz turned her gaze in the direction of the voice, Lilli was standing with her arms crossed, looking determinately at Declan "The pod had a one way only system and we can't contact the main League in case the robots pick up on the signal" her gaze flicked momentarily to Taz, "So she has to stay"

Declan stared at the young Chinese girl, his expression unreadable, Taz stared back slightly shocked that Lilli would stick up for her after almost an entire year without saying a single word to the girl. She caught a brief emotion that passed through Lillibeth's eyes as she glimpsed over to Taz – sympathy, no something more. Forgiveness? Could she have really been ready to forgive her for a whole year of ignoring her, bypassing any chance she had for social interaction with her former friends, always opting to train rather than talk.

In plain terms she had been a dick, she didn't deserve their forgiveness.

"I guess she could stay" he muttered, leaning on the wall of a nearby building. "Even with her slowing us down, we'll still beat these robots to the ground and get back by the end of the week" she glared at him, noticing her zapper swinging on her captures arm in the corner of her eye. "I say we get set up here and wait for orders, Lilli sort your pack out"

_Pack?_ Taz watched as the technical crew unloaded their bags, filled with equipment – scanners, radar detctors and data packs. _Datapack Mark 27_. Taz reached for her belt, tugging the item Specs had given her and flinging it to the floor. A high pitched squeal rang through the ears of the surrounding team, the hands on her arms disappeared and Taz quickly snatched her zapper off the twin. "Let's get outta here" she called to Krayonder, covering her ears and pushing him along, chuckling slightly as Declan called for her to stop.

She didn't stop until their noise of the Datapack faded, chuckling to herself as Krayonder pointed out Specs amongst the surrounding buildings. Taz could live with taking orders from her; after all – as Declan pointed out – they should be home by the end of the week.

* * *

><p>If Declan had said it now she probably would have shot him straight through the head.<p>

It had been over six months since they had landed on Mars and they were no closer to getting home than they had been in the first couple of weeks. The supposedly small platoon of robot oppressors that had been invaded the red planet, had suddenly become an entire fleet. The first attack that had been launched on the bot's had been something akin to a suicide mission. Fort Bravordeer, the centre of the Mars colony, had been the downfall of hundreds of Rangers, classmates and other students from nearby Academies.

It was clear now that the robots were more advanced than the G.L.E.E had taken them for. Able to send false information on their fleet size made it impossible to know how to tackle the situation as more and more metal creatures were sent to overthrow the Rangers and take control of Mars.

Rangers were now in short supply, the headquarters was anxiously praying for the end and awaiting the _Galactico_'s return, hoping that the top notch Rangers would be able to put a halt to the war. But that hope was quickly diminishing with each passing day. The only way to stop the robots was to cut off their control supply, after studies from robots remains finding that they had only a fifth of the battery power a normal robot had, the remaining soldiers had been ordered to cut off their power supply. If successful, then the invading bots would eventually run out of power and luck.

Taz sat by a curtained window, lifting a corner to peak outside. It was dark although it was nearly morning, it was always dark now. The clouds of smoke surrounding the red planet appeared almost midnight black, keeping out any sunlight and any healthy, breathable air in the force fields surrounding the colonized cities. Helmets were worn at all times outside buildings. She threw back the shot of tequila in her hand, numbing her mind seemed the best way to cope with the substantial loss of Rangers that had died the previous evening. Many had been alongside her for quite a while and she had gotten to know them, it was hard letting go but she wouldn't let the rest of the team know it had hit her so hard. She refused to show her pain, both for their sake and for her own comfort.

"Taz" she looked over her shoulder to see the small, bespectacled figure of Specs motioning her over. Jumping down from her seat by the window and squatting next to the mass of screens that littered the girl's space.

"What is it Specs?" she asked, blinking at the brightness of the computer screens blaring at her.

"Report from intelligence, apparently they've found the last robot base and phason charger" she pointed to the radio by her side, typing madly into a small keyboard on her lap and adjusting the pair of headphones covering her ears. Taz lifted one of the ear pieces, placing it to her own. All that came out was a constant series of beeps, Morse Code. A primitive form of communication, but the only one that the robots hadn't been installed to detect.

"You get the co-ordinates and get your stuff packed up, I'll move this bunch of idiotas" she marched away into a small room off the side. Inside the remaining students of several betas lay on makeshift beds, earning well-earned shut eye. Taz knew they needed it, but if they managed to destroy the final phason charger the bots would be out of action as soon as their core reactors were hit. "Come on you lazy bunch of cabrones, we're moving out!"

"Taz, man, you said we could rest" Krayonder protested, rolling over on a kitchen table and pulling his hat over his eyes.

"You can sleep as long as you want when we finish off the phason" she pulled the hat off his head and shoved him to the floor.

"They've found it?" a round-faced boy piped up, shoving his boots onto his feet.

"Sí, Specs!" she called into the other room, the girl appeared instantly. "How far?"

"Approximately 5 clicks south-west from our current location, we should arrive before noon if we start now" Taz nodded and dismissed the girl.

"Alright chicos, we move out in five minutos and anyone who isn't ready gets left behind with my knife in his stomach ¿comprendes?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am" they answered. Leaving the men to get ready and heading over to the remaining females of the troop. There were only five left from ten different betas scattered randomly through Mars, but they were more capable than the squad of boys she had just left.

"Moving out in 5, we gotcha Cap" one of the girls said before Taz even opened her mouth. The group was already dressed and clearing the room of any evidence that they had been there. Taz smirked and nodded, leaving the room once more and heading back to threaten the males.

* * *

><p>She marched along the lines of soldiers that had become her own squad, each focused intently on her every word as she explained the mission, "Anybody who doesn't know how to operate their space helmet by now can either figure it out or find my knife in their airway" she halted in the middle of the group, looking sternly at their faces "Any questions?"<p>

"Yeah I got one" Taz turned to the end of the line, a pale faced boy they had rescued from a distress call not too long ago was leant up against a wall "What do we need knives for, it's not gonna effect the bots much" the crowd went silent, no one dared to breathe as Taz stared blankly at the newcomer.

"Put you hand on that wall" she said finally, pointing to the silver metal the boy was leant against. He stared at the Hispanic woman as the crowd between them parted, looking slightly terrified. "Put _your_ hand on that _wall_!" she yelled at him, the elder Ranger cautiously placed his hand on the metal. The blade flew through the air with a speed that should have surely defied the sound barrier, sinking into the Ensigns flesh before he had the chance to blink. A beat of silence, followed by a howl of pain. Taz smirked and walked through the gap in the squad "Sí, the robot won't be hurt, but if its hand is jammed to the wall it can't call others, can it?" Patting the Ensign on the cheek before yanking out the knife, watching as he fell to the ground, cradling his hand "Sabrine, stitch him up. The rest of you, unless any of you have a problema too, helmets on"

The group walked in silence through the civilian city to a space hatch at the edge of the force field where port zimmers – small tram-like carts that served as transport from one city to the next – hovered in illuminated docks. The team split into the zimmers, holding onto their seatbelts as they flew across the open red land, shielding their eyes as they exited the black capital and saw sunlight for the first time in months. The brightness was short-lived as they approached a tall building that took up an entire force field.

"What the heck is that, dude?" Krayonder's voice rang over the intercom as they docked.

"That's Pigfarts!"an shrill voice echoed through the communicator. A small boy was hopping around from one foot to the next in excitement, Taz had recognised him the moment she had laid eyes on him in a wreckage off the town of J-62. Drauco, the boy she had met on her first day at the Academy.

"What the hell is Pigfarts?" Taz asked, zeroing the conversation to only herself, Specs and Krayonder, the rest of the squad didn't need to hear mindless trivia.

"According to the historical documentation of Mars, this school used to teach young witches and wizards in the arts of sorcery and spells. It was shut down in the year 2956 when the robots declared all magical persons and creatures and threat" Specs read from her Spectrometer, "The year varies slightly depending on what Wikipedia page you use"

"So, this place used to teach magic? Like Hogwarts?" Taz had no idea what Krayonder was on about, but both 'schools' – if you could call them that – seemed ridiculous both in name and in teaching.

"No! It's nothing like Hogwarts!" Drauco stamped his foot on the ground, looking like a three year old child more than anything "Pigfarts is the greatest wizardring school in the galaxy, with the most powerful wizard as its headmaster; Rumbleroar. He's a lion, who can talk"

"How do you know all this, man?" Krayonder asked incredulousky.

"Listen, my name is not Drauco Melford, it is Draco Malfoy and I'm not actually from your time. I'm really from the year 2009" Drauco or Draco, whatever his name was now, crossed his arms and smirked through the glass of his helmet.

"That's over a millennium ago, how can you be here? They hadn't perfected cryogenics until the mid-27th century" Specs quizzed him, Taz turned to face the school in front of them.

"I used my father's time turner to travel forwards in time; I wanted to see if I ever managed to go to Pigfarts, I'm a wizard myself. But I must have turned the sands one time too many and ended up here. I've had to keep my knowledge of the past a secret and made the janitor of your Academy believe I was his son, until I could figure out how to return to my time"

"Even if you did you wouldn't be allowed to say anything about your trip to the future for fear of disrupting the space-time continuum" Taz understood that Specs liked to talk logically until the conversation was settled, but today they didn't have the time and she didn't have any patience.

"Hey!" the pair turned to face her, effectively halting their conversation "Can we stop talking about the past and focus on the present?" Taz stared at them, a glare fixed on her face. The nodded and Taz turned the com. back on "Okay we're gonna split into three squads, the first will follow under Jacobie and cover the south walls, second under Marks keeping hold of the eastern side and the last with me through the fort ¿entender?"

"It's not a fort it's a school" Drauco complained.

"Whatever, move out when I say" Taz couldn't be bothered arguing with him, she turned to the technology student "Specs, you're team had any luck finding the phason?"

"That task is proving problematic Taz, it seems they have blocked signals from the inside, we'd have to find it without technological assistance" Taz turned on her heel and began to walk away "But from these thermal readings, I believe it may be somewhere in the lower levels" the Latina turned back to face the stout girl, offering a rare smile.

"Good work Specs" the girl chuckled nervously in response and Taz looked back to the squad "Alright Rangers, let's move out"

* * *

><p>Her ears were strained, listening out for the slightest sound in the too quiet hallway of Pig-parts or whatever it was called. The entire group was silent, each listening out for anything and everything as they made their way through the seemingly deserted fort. Their helmets remained firmly on their heads after a warning from Draco that the school was one of the only buildings to not have an oxygen compressed interior.<p>

"What are you doing here?" the sound made the entire team jump, zappers at the ready. A sig a relief came from each as they realised the speaker was human, Taz' eyes narrowed as she spotted who had spoken.

"Destroying the phason, what's it look like idiota?" she snarled at him, annoyed they had been sent along on this mission as well.

"Really? Looks to me like you've ganged up with a load of wash up soldiers and made them your own little team" the boy chuckled, the identically faced pair behind him chortled along.

"I didn't come here for an argument Declan, we're here to get these hijos de puta once and for all, and if you're gonna stand there with your estupido little smirk and get in my way, I'm gonna shoot you right now" she threatened, pulling her zapper to face him.

"Taz!" she turned to face Specs, who's Spectrometer was blinking out several shades of light "Phason detected"

"¿Paradero?"

"I'm not 100% sure as to its immediate location, but it is somewhere on the lower third floor" Taz nodded, that was good enough for her.

"Bien, let's go" the group turned to follow, Taz halted as Declan ran in front of her.

"Hey, where d'you think you're going?" he asked.

"Did I not make myself clear the first time?" Taz glared at him, Declan crossed his arms and stared down at her "We're here to get the job done, that's what we were sent here for and that's what we're gonna do. So you bunch of idiotas can just stay outta…" she froze at the sound of a scream, Taz looked round to find a line of robots advancing towards them "Kill them!" Zapper fire filled the air; both green and red lasers flew through the small space. Both side took cover, life and death hung in the accuracy of your shot, missing meant the bot could target you and a hit meant one less threat. Taz kept shooting until each hijo de puta had the lights knocked out of them, figuratively and physically. "Specs!" she hollered over the cries of injured soldiers in the cramped hallway.

"Sorry Taz, the radar didn't pick them up, they're blocking magnetic signals" _Another way they're ahead of us_, Taz thought as she stood from her position.

Pulling up the rest of her team and sending away those who were too injured to carry on safely, trying to ignore the blank faces that stared up at her without seeing. She looked back over her shoulder to Declan and his team, "Are you lot coming or what?" The group stood silent, then Cara moved forwards.

Declan began to protest but the girl snapped round to face him, "Face it Dec, she knows what she's doing. You haven't got a clue" she walked away, nodding to Taz as she passed. The others quickly followed suite, greeting Rangers they knew, Taz watched – feeling slightly satisfactory – as Declan marched over and stood beside Cara.

"Vale, we're gonna split into groups. Specs you go with Brittany and Lilli, we might find it faster if we've got the brightest ones together" the two girls looked over at Taz, their faces lit up after she called them 'bright' "Cara you take Declan down the right wing, Eddie and Richie take the left" the two groups nodded "Carlos, Koda and Krayonder go back the way you came and go down the other path"

"What about me?" Taz looked over at the small blonde boy who had miraculously survived somehow amongst the ambush.

"You can come with me, I guess" If he was somehow able to survive an attack with only luck on his side, then that was fine with her. She could use a bit of luck, "Everyone keep their com. device open, if you find it – tell us. No one plays hero ¿entender?" the group nodded "Alright, let's go"

* * *

><p>The corridors were quiet; at least they would be if a certain dolor en el culo would shut up for five seconds. Taz pursed her lips as Draco began reeling off names of famous past students to have graced the halls of Pig-warts. He had been rambling on since the group had split up not ten minutes ago and hadn't stopped, even after threats from Taz' knife and zapper.<p>

Unzipping the medical bag strapped to her waist, she slipped out a syringe and injected it into the small boy beside her. He gave a cry of pain and a childish threat to tell his father on her, before he fell onto the floor, finally silent. She checked his pulse to make sure she hadn't overdosed on knock out fluids, before slinging him over her shoulder and carrying on, finally in peace.

The intercom buzzed into life and Specs' voice rang through her ears "Taz, we've found the final phason" Taz felt a surge of pride run through her, she knew that pairing the three girls together would help find the phason in no time.

"Excellente"

"But we've got a problem" her heart fell slightly, what could have gone wrong? "Brittany's trapped" she paused where she stood, the limp body of Draco twitching in his sleep.

"I'm heading your way, the rest of you evacuate now"

She ran through the corridor, checking on her scanner for Specs' life sign. Jumping down flights of stairs and streaking past cold rooms and gaping holes in the ground until she found the phasons room. The temperature was excruciatingly warm, Taz felt as though she had stepped into a boiler. She set the boy down by the door and raced over to Specs, kneeling by a giant metal box, who's helmet was placed by her side.

"What's happened?" she asked, slightly out of breath, taking off her own helmet.

"From a scan of the machinery I was able to calculate the frequency needed to shut it down, however to be out of action permanently it was necessary to rewire it from the inside. Brittany went ahead and pulled the wires, but I fear she may have pulled a trip wire and as consequence, this entire structure is set to self-destruct" Taz looked over to the right side of the machine; Lilli was sat beside a row of bars that separated her from the blonde haired girl inside.

"And there's nothing you can do?" she asked hopefully, Specs shook her head "Dammit. How long have we got?"

"I've estimated the time of explosion in 13 minutes, it will take approximately 8 minutes – without any foreseeable delays – to evacuate from this fort and a further 2 minutes to be a safe distance from the detonation" Taz nodded, standing back up and moving over to Lilli.

"Alright, Specs I want you to pack up and get…" she was interrupted by running footsteps from outside the room. She raised her zapper to the unknown foe, letting it drop as Cara and Declan raced inside.

"What's going on?" Declan asked, tripping over the unconscious form of Draco.

"I thought I told you to get out" Taz snapped at the pair.

"You're not my commanding officer, and I don't leave my friends behind" Cara snarled into the smaller girls face, Taz was unfazed by the Cara's tone "What's going on?"

"Brittany is trapped inside that phason and in 13 minutes it's gonna explode, so we need to get outta here" Taz explained briefly.

"What about Brittany?" Cara looked over at the two girls, then back at Taz. She shook her head, "Specs?"

"The entrance has been sealed with a dead-lock; no equipment could penetrate it let alone open it. I'm afraid to say, she's a dead woman" the ginger girl finished quietly.

"Don't talk like that!" Lilli snapped, each head turned in her direction. Brittany reached out a hand and softly stroked the girls muddy hair.

"There's nothing to be done Lilli" she whispered to her friend, wiping away tears that fell down her cheeks "You've gotta get outta here" Lilli shook her head defiantly.

Taz sighed, "You pair; take Draco and get out. I'll get Lilli" she mumbled the end, mostly to herself. She walked slowly over to the pair huddled as close as they could on the floor, the bars restricting how close they got. Taz kneeled down beside the Chinese girl, her eyes closed and head pressed against the metal posts between her and Brittany. Taz glanced at the captive blonde as she reached out to hold Lilli's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" she yelled, shoving Taz to the floor.

"Lilli, don't. You should go" Brittany pushed back the long, black hair obscuring the other's face, Lilli shook her head, no "They're right Lilli, I'm a dead woman"

"Don't say that, please" she choked, pulling herself as close as she could to the face in front of her "I love you" Taz could hardly hear the whispered words that Lilli placed against the other girl's lips, Brittany pushed her mouth onto hers, lips moving in sync with each other and eyes fluttering closed. Reaching into her medical bag and extracting a syringe, figuring that it would be the only way to get one of them out alive. She held Lilli as she squirmed under realisation of what Taz had done, until the drug took effect and her head fell limp onto her shoulder. The Latina stood quietly, shifting the body into her arms, placing the helmet on her head and moving to grab her own. She saluted Brittany, vowing to herself to never forget the face of the girl she had ignored this past year. The blonde returned the salute before turning and sitting down, her back facing Taz.

She ran from the room, not daring to turn back in case she looked into those eyes once more.

"Taz!" she skidded to a halt and looked around, "Up here!" she followed the voice up to a ledge, and a figure at the end was pointing to two objects hanging from a rope of wires that was dangling perilously over a hole that dug deep into the ground below. Closer inspection showed that the objects were Richie and Eddie.

"How did you idiotas get up there?" she yelled at them, setting Lilli on the floor and making her way up to the ledge.

"Robots, they chased us to that ledge. We swung over on these wires…" one of the twins began.

"But we didn't get to the other side!" the other finished.

"Hold on, we'll get you down!" the figure at the edge turned to her, Taz sighed as she recognized him.

"So I guess you just ignored the whole 'evacuate now' order too?" he motioned to the two swinging bodies, of course he wouldn't leave them, "Alright Carlos, you go for Richie, I'll take Eddie" she pulled out two ropes of wires that looked steady enough, handing one to him.

"Which one's that?" Carlos asked, squinting at the identical pair.

"The one on the left" Taz said.

"No I'm Eddie" said the one she had mentioned.

"Hold out your hand!" Taz ordered, rolling her eyes as both boys held out identical hands.

"Who's gonna get me?" the pair asked.

"Shut up and just hold out your hand!" Taz snapped, she didn't know how long they had until the machine below detonated, but she was sure it wouldn't be 13 minutes "Carlos, Richie! Eddie, with me!" she pushed Carlos over the edge, watching as he swung to the middle, snatching an outstreached palm and landing on the ledge on the opposite side. Taz swung over the ledge, reaching out to grab the other boy. He grabbed hold tightly as they swung the rest of the distance. Taz' eyes widened as the edge of the ledge collided with her stomach, she grabbed hold of the ledge with one hand. She felt the boy's hand slip out of hers from the sudden stop, felt his fingers fumbling for a place to grip onto, watched as he fell backwards into the abyss below "No!" she yelled, as he tumbled further out of her reach.

"What happened?" came Carlos' voice as he pulled her up. Richie noticed that Eddie was not with her, he raced to the edge and looked over, calling his brother's name as Taz held him tightly around the middle, pushing the boy away from the hole.

"Get him outta here!" she yelled. Carlos caught Eddie around the middle and pulled him away from the hole and out into the hallways. Taz collected Lilli and ran alongside him out to the remains of the squad, who were moving quickly away from the building. She let Carlos run past her, taking one final look back at the final resting place of a friend and a foe.

She managed to duck for cover behind a small ledge of red boulders as the building exploded, bolts and screws flew from the demolished school onto the red soil below their feet. Taz looked around to see the faces of both those from her squad and the other being illuminated through the helmets, she frowned spotting that Koda was missing. Deciding to question later, she turned to the crowd.

"Okay people, we report back to the G.L.E.E and then we're heading back to base, maybe this time you'll get…" she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, turning her around into the illuminated face of Declan.

"Alright, Lopez. I've had enough" he squeezed her shoulder tightly, bones threatened to break under the pressure of his grasp.

"Enough of what?" she asked, quite tired of his constant complaining.

"You, bossing me around" Taz raised an eyebrow, but Declan continued "I don't like you and you don't like me, that much is pretty clear so far. But just because you are top of your class back on the Academy, does not mean you can boss me or my team around"

"Declan…" Taz tried to interject, but was stopped as the boy ploughed on.

"No! I've had it, you come into that fort with you giant zapper and think you own the place, well here's a newsflash, I don't care who you think you are. I couldn't care less if you were the head of the G.L.E.E, I will not take any more orders from you and if you ever order me around again I'll…" he froze, eyes staring at something behind her. Curious she turned back in the direction of the school, eyes widening as she spotted what he had.

Hundreds of robots were emerging from a hole in the ground where the school had once been, the huge, red eyed metal creatures advanced towards the group, lasers pointed directly at Taz and Declan.

"Get down!" she yelled pulling him down with her, red lasers whizzed above them and the remaining Rangers emmidiatly began to take up defensive positions around the trench-like hole. Taz reached for her zapper, looking down to find only the strap was slung over her shoulder. She looked out over the trench to find it lying twenty feet away, too far to reach "Dammit!" she swore, searching her brain for anything that would help. Being book smart didn't really help in a war, but it surely could come in handy. She riddled through everything, memories, fiction, non-fiction, information on zappers. She froze. A memory the day she met Up came into view, he had told her about his mission in Texas, his friend Lucy had sent the robots to kingdom come, but had left her zapper on a setting. _Kablamo_, she remembered reading about it, _use of this setting is highly misadvised, as the setting can only be used once and has disasterous side-effects, it being the detonation of the zapper after approx. 10 seconds_. Ten seconds, that's all she needed "Cover me" she yelled to Carlos on her right, as she began climbing over the trench wall.

"What're you doing?" he pulled her back down to face him.

"You'll see" she winked at him, a devilish smile playing on her features. He let go as she ran up the wall and out into no-man's land. Twenty feet had never seemed so far away before, as she ran her ears tuned out the calls of the other soldiers urging her to return, she ignored the fiery, red lasers as they missed her by mere millimetres, the heat burned her torn and bloody uniform and scorched the skin on the other side. She finally made it to her zapper, her last chance of getting her squad out alive. Picking it up and holding it steady as she quickly set the setting to kablamo, aiming at the front row of robots, "Adios, hijos de puta" Taz muttered as she pulled the trigger, blinking from the bright white bean that shot from the end of her zapper. Time slowed as the beam hit the oncoming robot line, sending them flying backwards. She flung the weapon towards the middle of the attacking robot troop, turning on her heel and running back to the trench, the countdown in her head with each step told her she wouldn't make it. Each second was an eternity and each step was heavier than the last.

She felt the explosion before she heard it and suddenly time sped back up. Taz was flung forwards with the force of the miniature bomb and sent flying into the hole, her head smashing off the ground on impact.

She heard yells from all around as her hearing kicked in once more, she was turned over onto her back. Taz looked up into the blurry faces of who she suspected to be the squad members.

Her world slowly dimmed into silent blackness.


	13. Memorial

**That's right, I'm back! Sorry for the incredably long delay between chapter 12 and this one, Staring back at school made me lose my imagination, but I got it back. Thanks to all of those who reviewed or PM'd me, I'm so glad people like this story.**

* * *

><p>Up gazed out the frosted transparent glass, a light fall of snowflakes passed by and landed on the windowsill, melting before they had a chance to pack. The sun was hidden behind animated clouds covering the Intergalactic Medical base, making the room seem much colder than it actually was. He shifted in the uncomfortable plastic chair and gazed around the ward, several beds had been curtained off from view and those who hadn't showed injured soldiers – student and Ranger alike – in a chemical induced coma until the doctors deemed it safe to awaken them. Medicine, however, wasn't going to awaken the young girl he had come to visit.<p>

He watched her chest rise and fall in even breaths, counting the cuts and bruises to her face and arms, his hands jumped slightly every time she flinched in her sleep and when she remain asleep he sunk further into the chair. Her skin was paler than it had been the last time he had seen her, over a year ago now. Dark rings encircled her lower eyelids, her lip was chapped and chaffed, and her strong jaw bone stood out from the rest of her features. Up was slightly concerned that he could nearly count the number of ribs that stuck out through the thin sheets.

She shuddered in her sleep and he wondered briefly what she was dreaming about, if you dreamt in a coma that is.

His gaze flicked to the window once more as a Starship passed by, becoming lost in the memories of the previous year. The _Galactico'_s supposed suicide mission had been nothing more than a decoy, a ploy to allow the robots to gather troops and carry out a much larger plan. The ship arrived on the tropical garden-like planet, the impossible time they had set to reach the planet was met and troops were sent to wait on ground as well as in the stratosphere. A wait that stretched over the best of 15 time cycles.

Time worked on the Rangers in different ways, some became restless and began abandoning their posts before their shift was up, others were increasingly anxious and any slight flicker of movement caused a series of rapid fire from their zapper. Arguments began between senior officers, scans of the area showed no sign of an oncoming attack of a fleet of robots and many wanted to return home. Fights among stressed crew members flared up, and the sick bay was already full by the time the robots arrived.

The fleet was barely a quarter of the amount they had feared, but their sudden appearance had them at an advantage.

The battle lasted no more than two weeks, but the wounds showed clear as the dead were counted. The unprepared soldiers on foot had received the brunt of the robot armies, but an attack of the bridge by the robots had left hundreds dead, among them innocent civilians and the Rear-Admiral himself.

Although the robots had been defeated swiftly, the damage made to the war zone on Xonea took nearly three months to repair, rogue androids that had managed to escape were brought in and interrogated – all answered with the same unhelpful information that they had been programmed to provide. The ship's return to the Milky Way was longer than the outward journey, the flux generators were badly damaged and the gathered specialists could only stabilize it, making sure it wouldn't suddenly catch light and blow up the compressed room along with half of the ship.

Upon reaching the edge of the galaxy at the beginning October, they received a distress signal from the Galactic League. Mars had been invaded. Every day they travelled across the solar system seemed to take forever, the Rangers on board had not been given the full extent of the situation and most of the information going around was mostly gossip. Even Up was not fully sure of what had happened and what was just speculation.

It had only been three weeks since the robots attacks on Mars were halted and there were still Rangers out on the red planter taking care of those the radar had missed. Arriving in the middle of January and overthrowing the robots took only a matter of days, there had been talk of students who had managed to blow up a set of phasons across the inhabited sections of Noachis and Argyre and the unknown region of Pandorae Fr. Across the Mare Erythraeum. The aforementioned students were in the same sectioned off ward as he was, one lying in front of him.

He was brought out of his reverie by a firm tap on his shoulder. Up whirled around, staring into the stern face of Cole, who had become the acting Rear-Admiral after the bridge attack.

"Up, a word" it wasn't a request. She turned and marched out of the ward, he hesitated slightly, taking one last glance at the young girl in the hospital bed before quickly matching his officers pace as she walked down the halls. The hospital was not only large, but eerily silent – then again, Up thought to himself, it was in the middle of space. Following Cole through a set of double doors, he found himself inside a small Sister's Office, the elderly woman behind the desk looked up at the pair. The Rear-Admiral asked for a few moments, assuring that this – whatever it was – wouldn't take long.

As soon as the nun had left Cole signalled for Up to take a seat. The hard plastic seat was not the source of his discomfort, as the Rear-Admiral stared coldly into his eyes, his face and any aspect of him that she could take in. She was like a robot scanning him with her eyes.

Finally, after several moments of uncomfortable staring she sat back, her face however did nothing to sooth Up's sense of foreboding.

"I'm sure you're wondering why you are here, Up?" she asked crisply, words failed him and simply nodded "Your work on the _Glacatico_'s mission was sent back to the G.L.E.E and they were pleased with what you picked up from the Gundam Wing Zero units. Because of your work, your team lagged behind the rest of the crew on the training plan – this I've taken on as a fault of my own and not one that should hold you back nor should you worry over it" Up nodded once more, wondering where this was going "Your actions taken against the squad of robots on the inhabited village of Yugnashil were drastic and quite out of order, however they were necessary and saved a lot of lives. For this the League has accepted my request for your promotion to Commander" Up blinked, his tired brain slowly gathering the information and processing it. He stood as Cole walked towards him, hand outstretched. "Congratulations, Commander" he took her hand in his, a small smile playing on her usually taut features.

"Thank you ma'am" he smiled back at her. Her grip loosened and she stepped back, observing him closely once more, Up was frozen under her glare. "Was there something else, ma'am?"

"Indeed," her voice low. "What is your relationship with Miss Taz Lopez?" she asked, sitting the chair behind the desk, Up remained standing, staring down at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly, contemplating his words.

"I mean the relationship between the pair of you, after the defeat of the robots all injured Rangers were sent here and you specifically asked for her, even though you knew she wouldn't be old enough to fight" Up shifted slightly, the gaze of the woman in the chair didn't falter, "Why?"

"I just… I know how she is, rebellious and such. I figured she would have done anything to get in the middle of the action," he chuckled softly "She doesn't exactly stick to the rules" he looked into Cole's eyes and saw a flicker of something pass through them, suspicion? Accusation? "Ma'am, there is nothing going on between myself and Taz, we're merely associates – friends"

"You should hope not Commander, Miss Lopez is hardly even a qualified graduate, let along an Ensign. You should be more careful with how you portray yourself, especially around her, people may start to get ideas and rumours aren't easy to decipher from the truth"

"And how would you suggest I do that?" Up asked, feeling slightly put out that his and Taz' relationship seemed to be viewed as something more than platonic.

"I would suggest you spend less time by her bedside, perhaps take a walk every now and again, socialise with somebody" Cole stood up and walked around the desk "She's seventeen Up, and you are almost thirty…"

"I'm well aware of my age, what difference should that make between friends?" he asked, his irritancy and her pushing of the conversation rising.

"I am merely advising you to keep yourself in check. Other Rangers look up to you and I don't want your reputation dampened by a supposed fling between yourself and an underage Ranger. There were already rumours flying about whilst at the Academy, you were seen going in and out of both your own and her quarters before the _Galactico _left for Xonea"

"We were just…" he tried to explain

"I'm sure your reasons were not sexual in any way, but others will not necessarily see it this way" she placed a hand on his shoulder "Just be careful"

Up sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose "Thank you ma'am, I will" she nodded slowly. "Is that all?"

"Yes, Up. You may go" she motioned to the door.

The door slid shut behind him as he turned to head back to the ward. Up paused, wondering if perhaps he did spend a bit too much time beside Taz' bedside – it wasn't as if she would wake up any time soon, was it? Turning on his heel, Up marched down the deserted halls of the clean, whitewashed hospital and into the small visitors' canteen.

Sitting in a far corner, staring out into the depths of darkness that were captured in the large window, small balls of light brightened and dimmed as the their rays finally reached his eyes after billions of light years of travel. It would seem almost peaceful, if he could forget where he was watching them from. The slow rotation of the base bringing thousands of constellations closer and clearer than he would have seen back on earth, with its pollution and gaseous clouds of toxins slowly filling up the hemisphere as battles between metallic droid and human waged on.

He had caught himself in the early days of his career why robots and humans couldn't simply get along, why humans had tried to enslave them and how they chose to fight instead of reason. Their planet, their home, had been through enough in the past millennia to surely have considered an attempt to keep some form of relative peace and steer away from future catastrophes. But Up had soon realised that history, not matter how hard one could try, would always end up repeating itself.

Shaking his head, clearing away the dismal thoughts in his mind, and turning to the bowl of tomato soup in front of him, the steam turning the base of the window a grey translucent shade. Childishly he drew a smiley face, before wiping it away before anyone else could see.

An alarm sounded, quickly followed by several more and a calm female voice spoke in several alien languages over the hospitals intercom. He caught the human, English version and guessed it was repeating the same in the others – To all Doctors and staff Code Amber - Adult of Patient 54 – 890B, possible Code Grey; nurses are advised to approach with caution.

The spoon dropped into the half-finished bowl of tinned soup as the patient number was called; it would have to be her.

The once silent ward was filled with dozens of hospital workers, doctors taking down medical records from a machine in the corner or the room, nurses bustling between beds checking on the other patients and visitors to the Rangers were politely being ushered out of the room. And the one woman he didn't wish to see was marching over towards him.

"Cole, ma'am, may I ask what is going on?" he saluted briefly in her wake.

"I would like to know the same," she sighed turning to a doctor to their right as he tapped her on the shoulder, speaking in an alien tongue that Up didn't understand. The woman replied, directing him to the young assistant by the missing girl's bed, taking down notes from another alien professor. "Up, where were you?"

"In the canteen, I took your advice ma'am"

"On this occasion I think you should have screwed over my advice as you so often seem to enjoy doing" Up shuffled slightly, face turning a light shade of pink at being revoked "I doubt we would be in this situation if you had returned, or at least taken your jacket" she jerked her head towards the bed. He had heard of patients, miracle patients of sorts, who had been able to walk, talk and function nearly as well as they had before being in a coma, but it was a percentage less than 1 in a billion. Obviously Taz was one of those small percentages and having taken one look at his uniform jacket hung over the plastic seat, had ventured off to find him.

He walked over to the bed, the machine issuing a constant shrill beep and the various tubes that had been stuck into the veins in her arms were neatly plugged and placed on the pillow. He vaguely wondered how often she had done this before, lifting his jacket and turning to face his elder officer, "How long…?"

"According to the hospital medical devises, she awoke mere minutes after you left. Unfortunately, she cannot be found on the CCTV footage in the hospital, the ICU unit being mostly for those in comatose the staff saw no need for it" obvious annoyance at the hospital staff was clear in her voice, and Up found himself agreeing silently with her unspoken words.

Up strode past the various doctors and nurses and out of the ward. He was instantly pressed against the wall as hospital staff raced to and fro from wards and rooms, either searching for Taz or making sure none of the other patients had gone walkabouts. The taller man side stepped a herd of professors running around the corner, dodging various groups of nursing staff reassuring the patients that nothing was wrong and directing them back to bed. Inside the hospital was a flood of white and blue and Up was beginning to feel quite claustrophobic amongst the proud looking medical graduates.

Escaping through one of the side doors of the hospital, he found himself on a terrace garden. A path led through the outside edge of flower beds, buds of the tropical flowers concealing the petals until spring, all neatly placed in rows with hedges and a sculpted tree here and there all coated with light frost. Up walked along the paved footpath, taking his time to gaze around at the view and the landscape, a sense of nostalgia crept up on him and memories of his home back on earth washed over his mind. Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, a similar action caught his attention.

Sitting on a bench with her back to the tall, gleaming hospital was a girl dressed in a light green gown, her hair blowing in the generated breeze from the oxygen supplier. Bare feet grazed the ground lightly and her thin arms lay in her lap, fingers criss-crossed together and thumbs tucked inside, her eyes gazing into space – her mind probably further away than the closest star.

He sat down on the other end of the bench, quietly staring out into space and watching Starships coming and going "You shouldn't have snuck off" Up said finally, still staring into the distance "They're kicking up quite a fuss" He looked to his right, taking in the girl in green clothing, far too thin to be out here.

"That's nice" Taz muttered, not taking her gaze from the stars, or planets or whatever she was looking at.

"What're you doing sitting out here? Get lost?" he chuckled, hoping that she would smile. She didn't, simply shrugged.

"A little" she continued to look lost in the deep blacks of space, eyes moving slowly across the dark expansion before them, the deep red planet shone in the sun's rays a few thousand miles away from them. She blinked, "Up; did you ever stop to count the people who died in those trenches?"

He sighed, "I tried, more than one occasion" Up looked away from the young Latina and stared once again around the garden "They became a blur after a while. You shouldn't try to count the losses Taz, just think of the ones that made it"

She nodded, her eyes glazed over as she thought – of what Up could only imagine. They sat in the slightly uncomfortable silence they had made, neither looking at the other, both lost in their own thoughts as they watched a school of sea fishes drift by "How did I get here?" Taz asked, breaking the quiet.

"According to your team, you'd been out since early November. Slight brain damage from a collision after a close range explosion from a zapper," he felt the corners of his mouth tugging upwards as he turned to look down at her, "that wouldn't have been your doing by any chance?" he asked, once again hoping she would laugh, it had been so long since he had heard it or any other person laughing, or even smiling.

But his humour was not returned, "That depends" Taz looked down at her clenched hands.

"On what?" Up asked curiously.

"On whether or not you'd turn me into the G.L.E.E for putting other Rangers lives in danger for attempting untested tactics" She turned to him and Up didn't know whether to laugh or not, her face was stony and unemotional but her eyes held something he hadn't seen in a long time; fear? Helplessness?

Up shifted closer to her, feeling slightly uncomfortable and also wanting to assure her at the same time, "I think they'll forgive you, if you hadn't thrown your hat over the wall I doubt half of them would be here now" he gave what he hoped was a comforting smile.

"Didn't save all of them though" her head turned back out to the dark nothingness.

"What d'you mean?"

"Medical records have pretty flimsy security protection" Taz shrugged, Up's eyebrows shot into his forehead, records from medical staff were private and not to be read by anyone else, but he only managed to open his mouth before she interrupted him, "I know their meant to be private, don't try and give me a lecture" she snapped, slightly irked at being told off he slumped back and let her continue "Half the people that were in my squad are dead or missing, the ones that are still breathing are in wheelchairs or are suffering PTSD or both" she counted them off on her fingers, "Most of the students from the Academy are comatose, the remainder of those I had called friends probably won't even look at me and I know that when I get back to the Academy I'll be shipped straight back to earth" Taz ran her hands through her hair, clasping them behind her head and letting it droop to her chest in defeat, "I didn't save anyone, not even myself "

Up didn't know what to say, what could he say? He had been absent for most of the past year and had no idea what exactly had happened while he was away on the _Galactico_. His normal reaction to any other Ranger would be him yelling at them to get back up and get the job done, but with Taz it was different. He stared at her as she remained in that same position, he thought he saw a tear slip down her cheek but didn't think of it any further when no more followed.

The soft clacking of heels against the paved path caught his attention. Up turned to see a nurse walking down from the hospital, she stopped short when she spotted Taz, "Ah, Miss Lopez. Thank dead God, you shouldn't be out here unsupervised. It's not safe in your condition" she smiled brightly at the young girl who glared daggers in return.

"If I made it out here without your help, my 'condition' mustn't be that life-threatening" Taz snorted, the nurse looked slightly annoyed but never let the smile fade.

"None-the-less ma'am, you should return to you bed"

"Vale" Taz rolled her eyes irritably, muttering 'I hate nurses' under her breath when she turned to page the rest of the staff. She allowed the nurse to guide her away from the bench "Aren't you coming?" he turned back to the pair, Taz forcing the older woman to wait as she stared back at Up.

"In a bit" he nodded. A brief something showed in her deep brown irises, but it was gone before he could figure out what it was. The nurse gently pulled her back towards the hospital as Up stared after them, wondering what had happened to the old Taz.

His Taz.

* * *

><p>The months inside the hospital flew by, the frosts of winter melting into the warmth of spring. Up watched at a distance as Taz was retaught basic things she may have forgotten whilst in a coma, combing her hair and eating with a spoon came easily but tying shoe laces and writing took several weeks to perfect. She felt annoyed at herself that she needed help with the once simple task of buttoning up a shirt, embarrassed when she saw other's from her ward being able to do what she couldn't.<p>

Placing her into a single room after a fight had broken out between the Hispanic girl and a young boy Up didn't know the name of, had been a swift and necessary decision. This had put her in a mood for nearly a week, refusing to speak to anyone and venting her feelings on the clean, white walls of her room, eventually leaving red marks sliding down the metal.

The month of May rolled away and was followed by June, the fights on Mars had finished long before but the Martian natives were continuing to argue whether they should remain in the human civilization programme. Whatever they decided it didn't matter to him, Up was neither a political speaker nor was he affiliated in the slightest with the colonizing of other planets. He was just there to make sure none of them were blown to bits.

Days in June passed slowly, dragging out every hour and each second was an eternity inside the hospitals' maddeningly white décor. He and Taz would walk through the terrace gardens, Up would remain silent and allowing her to decide whether to engage in conversation or simply chose to enjoy the familiar view.

Although he was closer to her than he had been in nearly two years, he couldn't help but feel they were even further apart. Everything seemed to irk her, from accidentally catching her gaze to the way he walked. She had yelled at him once for rocking on the balls of his feet whilst waiting for her to go training, saying he looked like a girl. Up had retaliated the fact that she, herself, was a girl – the look she had given him had been colder than ice and deadlier than a shark bite. He had been on cautious ground since then, thinking anything and everything through thoroughly before doing or saying something.

In truth, he was quite afraid of this new Taz, the 'tough' Taz, as she called it.

With the end of June came the invitation for the graduation ceremony of G.L.E.E Academy students. Despite having not been at the Academy for over a year now, all graduates and those who had not been able to graduate the previous year were required to attend. A memorial to those who had died or been pronounced MIA would be held afterwards. Taz informed him that she was going before he could say otherwise; he didn't try to question it.

Up hovered by the reception of the ICU unit, watching other Rangers fill in forms and release documents, fiddling with the gold stitching on his dress uniform. The usual light chatter amongst his fellow comrades was hushed and whispered; men and women walked in tight nit groups of two or more and patience with time and one another came a lot easier than it would have over a year ago. News reports from earth filled the view screens of the reception room, pictures from news crews who had dared to stray into a war zone varied from the chaos of Fort Bravordeer to the dark civilian cities; grease, oil and blood coated the walls of the once spotless metal buildings and cut off from view were the remains of the dead – human and robot alike.

A man began crying silently, he was not judged.

The quiet words of a young nurse were almost missed in the ear shattering hush that had fallen. He slowly walked to the white double doors; not looking back on the miserable scene he was leaving, the grip of despair in each fellow mans' eyes was beyond any pain he had felt. Walking along the hallway had never taken long, but today the journey stretched out much longer than it should have been. Maybe it was just the sense of depression that was putting weights in his steps.

Pausing at the door of his destination at the stream of muffled curses coming from inside, he sighed and pushed in the code to her door, letting it slide closed as he stepped inside. Where a blanket was promptly thrown over his head.

"Don't you ever knock?" came the annoyed voice of his 'favourite' Latina.

"Good morning to you too" he answered dryly, tugging the sheet off his head. He caught a glimpse of the plain room, littered in button up shirts – without the buttons – before it was forced back on.

"There's nothing to feel good about," he heard her walking away and reached up to pull the blanket off, a sharp slap to his wrist soon stopped that "Stop trying to watch me change!"

"I didn't know you were changing" he held up his hands defensively, she snorted and began mumbling in Spanish under her breath "I won't look alright, not taking the sheet off till you say. Okay?" he asked blindly in her direction. Up stood silently, listening to the quiet ruffling of clothes and trying not to upset her even more. The last thing he wanted was for the girl to get upset, not only was it tiring having to argue with her but it also seemed to lessen her trust in him. _Hence the sheet_, he thought bitterly.

A frustrated growl caught his attention, followed by another stream of cursing and a suspicious smashing noise, but he dare not take off the blanket. Waiting, it wasn't one of the things he was particularly good at but as time had went on he found it was necessary to find a little bit of patience, just for Taz and her moods. Remaining quiet and still would probably keep her from eating him, and he didn't mean figuratively.

The sound of soft footsteps approaching made him tense. _When did I become such a girl?_ The sheet was wrenched from his head and he stared down into the fiery features of Taz, chocolate eyes ablaze with anger. _That's why_, his brain reasoned.

She glared at him while Up wondered what he had done wrong. Taz sighed softly, "I never got the hang of buttons" she mumbled, turning her face to the side. Up blinked, only realising that her shirt was undone. He quickly scolded himself for looking and placed a tentative hand on her shoulder, for once she didn't jerk away and he felt closer to his friend than he had the past few months. Leading her over to the bed, Up knelt down in front of her, making sure his eyes didn't try to wander anywhere. His fingers accidentally brushed against her stomach as he fiddled with the buttons. Her stomach muscles were taut and defined; her skin smooth and retaining the light cocoa tan. Long, thin scars raked across the bare flesh, his large fingers moved over several deeper wounds, fingertips catching the stitches and causing her to flinch slightly. She didn't say anything so he carried on, fumbling every now and again, a little voice in his head chided that one or two of them was on purpose as his fingers slid over her stomach once more.

A light smack to the head made him look up, his ears burned when he spotted Taz glaring down at him, realising he must have stared too long. The glare wasn't as icy like the others, but he wouldn't go so far to say it was playful – a warning maybe. "Sorry" he muttered. Up watched as Taz attempted to fix the top buttons, brow furrowed in concentration, her teeth biting her bottom lip. When the button refused to go into the hole she growled and crossed her arms over her chest in resignation. "Here, try again" Up took her tiny hands in his, placing her index finger and thumb over the button and fore finger over the hole. He watched closely as she tried again and smirked softly as he found the problem, "You're thumbs covering the hole"

Taz frowned at him, annoyed he had tried to correct her. Up reached over and pulled her thumb away from the hole and helped push the button through. He smiled to himself as her eyes lit up, thrilled at the accomplishment, his smile widened as she continued working on the buttons and cuffs. "Gracias Up" she mumbled softly, looking down at her hands.

"That's alright Taz" he ruffled her hair, earning a glare – playful this time. Up stood at a distance, glancing over as she changed into her dress uniform. She hadn't grown that much while he was away, no more than an inch or two, the clothes she wore were gigantic in comparison to her small frame, making her appear stout and round-shouldered. Stuffing her red bandana into a pocket and flicking the wild black hair to the side, Taz turned to face him. The pair walked in silence to the pods which would take them and other Rangers to G.L.E.E Headquarters.

* * *

><p>The ceremony was long and the room of gathered Rangers, patients, students, family members and the press was starting to get a little on the claustrophobic side. Taz shifted slightly in her seat, not really listening to the warbling Head of the League as he rambled on about the 'greater good' and such like. Up glanced down at her and seemed to understand her discomfort, giving a small grimace. Applause sounded and Taz clapped along, watching the elder man hobble off the stage, mingling among those nearest the cameras. She remained seated as those around her consolidated and congratulated family members and graduates, watching other Rangers nod in Up's direction as he returned the gesture.<p>

Slowly the room became less crowded and Up stood, motioning for her to join him. They walked along the wall of the hall, viewing the goings on from afar. Up halted as he spotted someone approaching, Taz stood beside him, unsure of who the man was or what to do.

"Good day Up" the man nodded, halting several feet from the pair. Taz tried not to gawk at the man, if she dared call him that, who stood before her. His face was half human flesh, half robotic metal, the striking silver was stitched seamlessly to his face not creating another layer but replacing it, the cool plates slid from his cheek bone, around the side of his mouth and met at his chin. The silver continued down his neck and beneath the collar of his black shirt, metallic claw-like hands glistened against the dark colours, a large spiked bracelet – possibly once a data-dogs collar – was wrapped around his left wrist. Taz would have probably shot this 'man' if he had come within a five foot radius, had she not known his identity, but his status in the G.L.E.E meant that he was trustworthy – even if his eyes had a somewhat robotic malice about them. "And this must be young Miss Lopez" Taz mentally shook herself, blinked and realised Dr. Claw's claw was reached out for her to shake. Swallowing lightly, Taz reached out a hand and grasped his larger one with hers. "Brave girl, not many people are willing to shake the robotic hand of Dr. Space-Claw" Claw smiled, but there was no laughter in his eyes. "I don't doubt you've met my son, Junior?" the boy appeared at his father's right shoulder, stepping back slightly as he caught sight of Taz.

"Sí, we've met" she narrowed her eyes at the taller boy, who flinched slightly but stuck his nose up to her, childishly sticking his tongue out.

"Excellent" Space-Claw nodded, either not noticing the exchange or simply choosing to ignore it. He clapped a hand on Taz' shoulder, it took all of her mental courage not to jump away from the silver claw. "You'll make a fine addition to the Starship Rangers Ensign"

Taz blinked, "Excuse me sir, but I'm only a mid-shipman" Space-Claw laughed once more, again it didn't reach his eyes.

"Indeed you would have been," Dr. Claw nodded, still grinning and grey eyes boring into Taz' brown, "But the League has heard of the work you achieved whilst on Mars, the successful rescuing of Ti-28 and the League Base in the Vulcani Pelagus. Your teams decommissioning of seven robotic charger phasons, taking over three robot hideout and discovery of the robots main communicator with earth. And the information the tech team found because of your friend Simeamativa, which has helped us get ahead of the robots technology developments" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Up smile softly, she wondered if he was proud of her. "Despite the record of, let's say, disciplinary actions threatened towards you throughout your Academy time and the dangerous actions you took at the final phasons base at Pigfarts," Taz watched as Up's smile faded to be replaced with a confused frown, they would probably be talking about this later "The G.L.E.E is glad to have Rangers like you and your squad, therefore they have accepted the promotion of both yourself and the team you worked alongside. Congratulations Ensign"

She looked at him, positively gobsmacked. An Ensign, able to go on dangerous missions, tour the stars and fight robots on faraway planets – without supervision. Most mid-shipmen didn't get promoted to Ensign until at least two years of work on an assigned Starship, but being an Ensign meant she could be sent on missions with a proper Starship Ranger Corp. Her mouth opened and closed several times, trying to think up words "Gracias, sir" she finally spluttered, sounding a lot calmer than she was feeling.

Space-Claw nodded, "You're very welcome Ensign, I'm glad some good has come out of what happened to those unfortunate others. Rangers like yourself are hard to come by and…" the rest of his ramblings were lost to Taz after the vice-head motioned behind him to a large computer screen behind him, names of Rangers slid along in alphabetical order. She moved around the trio, moving slowly towards the screen, feeling like she was in a film – like Starship Troopers, it was a good movie until they made a sequel.

She watched names both familiar and alien slip slowly up the top and vanish. She reached a keyboard beneath the giant screen; typing in the Academy registration number and hitting enter. Names of the deceased and those MIA flashed in red amongst the black names of those still breathing. She recognised those from a year above – Kimberly Holertry, Jacobie Jacobs, Jianto Oswalds, Chuck Peters and various others. The list of her year slid across the view screen, three names in particular glistened red – Brittany R. Casely (deceased), Edward F. Berkins (deceased) and Koda M. Warnock (MIA). A foreign wetness picked her eyes, she hadn't cried in the two years she had become the tough son-of-a-bitch that everyone had feared or respected.

Taz felt a familiar hand being placed on her shoulder, and blinked rapidly not wanting him to see her so weak. She turned her head as a sharp 'Hey you!' was yelled across the hall. Taz saw white as she stumbled backwards, clutching her nose from the impact of a fist from a certain – very angry looking – young Chinese woman.

"How _dare_ you," she hissed into Taz' face, a vice like grip on her dress uniform. "How _dare_ you come here and pretend to feel sorry for what you did!" Taz blinked slightly delusional, she could feel the trickle blood flowing from her nose into her parted mouth, the horrid metallic taste passed over her tongue. "You stand here with your uniform listening to the Head talk about them, about _her_, pretending to care for them and acting the innocent" Taz stood there watching as Lilli screamed into her face, "It's your fault she's gone, you could have saved her but you didn't, you let her die! I _hate _you!" Taz blinked as the girl began hitting her with her tiny fists, punching Taz with all the energy and fury she had. The Latina grabbed hold of her former friends wrists, yelping slightly as the other resorted to kicking her shins, continuing to yell out her hate at the top of her lungs. "You don't care, you never cared! That entire year you didn't say 'boo' to us, I forgave you. When you complimented us that day on Pigfarts I thought… I dunno, maybe you still had some compassion left in you. But now I know, Taz Lopez, you are nothing but a heartless, unforgiving robot!" Taz dropped the older girl's hands in shock, stepping away from Lilli as she breathed heavily. "That's right, a robot. You're a robot! It took me a while to figure it out, but I know now that there is no soul in you, no love, nothing. You're an empty shell, a mindless killing machine and no better than them" Taz watched as several official looking men appeared and carried the other girl away, nurses and doctors who had accompanied them were taking out syringes with the familiar purple knock out fluid inside.

Lilli's screams echoed through her ears long after the girl fell silent. _Monster. Heartless. Robot. _Taz turned and ran, she had no idea where she was running to, but she knew she couldn't out run her conscience, the memories, Lilli's words.

Up ran behind her. He had felt useless as he watched Taz tackling the young girl on her own, spotting the hurt in the Hispanic girl's eyes as her former friend labelled her a robot. The older man was furious, but then he hadn't been at the Academy during this time and didn't know exactly what had happened. Up halted at a junction, not knowing which way the girl had gone, he walked along a corridor listening for any sign of his companion. Hearing noises down the third hall he tried, Up came across an old gym, equipment turned off and lights flickering on upon his entry but turning off again as they short circuited. A figure stood swinging at an old punch bag at the back, her uniform jacket splayed across the floor, her hair flying wildly as she punched the bag with all her might causing it to snap of the hold and land heavily on the floor.

He stood there in silence, listening to her breathing in and out slowly, her shoulders rising and falling as she regained calm. "She's right isn't she?" the girl muttered bitterly, not turning to face him. "I am heartless, I am… a robot" her voice faltered and cracked slightly.

"No, Taz you're not…" Up began to say, stepping towards her.

"Then what?" Taz interrupted, shaking slightly and breathing becoming erratic. "What am I, Up? Because you clearly now me better than anyone else, you me better than I know me, so tell me what I am" Up stepped closer, slowly reaching out a hand and placing it on her shoulder. He was not expecting what happened next. Taz turned, her face a picture of fury and rage, eyes blazing like fire – she hit him, punched him in the face and sending him stumbling backwards. "Tell me!" she yelled at him, voice breaking under her emotions but there were no tears on her face. "Tell me what I am, because it seems clear that she's right. Tell me why I'm not a robot; explain it to me because you seem to be the only one who cares. Tell me how I'm better than them, I want to know why. Tell me why I don't just go and join them now, seeing as I'm already one of them. Just tell me, Up, tell me why" A tear slipped down her cheek, she closed her eyes and looked down at the floor.

Up walked as close as he dared, "You are not a robot" he told her, plain and simple. She snorted, "You're not, because I know you. I may not know everything, but I do know that you have upsides and downsides like everyone else. You're a good person, even though you don't always show it. I know you Taz, you are no robot because you hold more feelings than even a whole army of them ever could, you know pain and guilt and fear, joy and happiness and laughter – they never will. And that makes you better than them, it makes you stronger than them, it makes you – you." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "But I know why you can't go off and join them, why you wouldn't go off and join them, why you'll keep fighting to the bitter end no matter what anyone says or does" He paused, maybe for dramatic effect or to prepare himself for what he was about to say. "I know you are not a robot, because of this" he placed a finger above her chest; he could feel the steady thump of her heart beneath the fabric.

She looked up at him, her face void of emotion. Taz looked at him, searching for the truth in his eyes. "You're such a sap oh great Lieutenant-Commander" a small smile broke across her face, lighting up her eyes.

Up chuckled, "It's just Commander now, actually" Taz nodded, pushing his finger off her chest – he hadn't realised it was still there. Up watched as the smile slowly slid off her face, and a frown formed along her brow, "Teach me to dance" she looked up in surprise, Up too was quite astounded by what had come out of his mouth. "Erm… well, I was studying up on Mexican culture – got bored with all the flying and that" she narrowed her eyes, confusion on her face as Up stumbled over words, "And I, er… found out that young girls in Spanish cultures would usually be taught to dance. Wikipedia said they usually dance at their Quinceañera…" he trailed off, as he realised what he had said. Taz' eyes were downcast and Up mentally kicked himself for mentioning the one day she obviously didn't want to remember. Especially on a day like this.

"You shouldn't believe everything Wikipedia tells you" he looked up to see her smirking at him.

"So you don't dance?"

"I used to," she shrugged lightly, chuckling softly as he extended a hand to her "I might be a bit rusty"

"You'll still be better than me" he smiled as she accepted his hand.

Up had absolutely no idea what he was doing and flushed red when she explained where to put his hands, to which she smacked him over the head and told him to act like a man. Even the simple steps had him tripping over his own feet, as well as hers – he was completely lost by the time they actually put the steps together, standing on her feet and apologising every five seconds. But there was a smile on her face, an actual smile that met her eyes and made them sparkle.

And that's all that mattered.

Taz finally gave up, throwing her hands into the air after Up got lost whilst spinning her around, "Honestly Up, even Pablo can do better than you!"

Up blinked, "Who's Pablo?" Taz opened her mouth to retort, but closed it again, the smile instantly vanished and was replaced with an emptiness. He watched as she swallowed, obviously trying not to cry as she blinked rapidly. Up pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and she placed hers around his waist. He stood there wondering if it would be safe to talk, he had no real experience with women – yes, he had comforted Taz when she was only 15 but she wasn't this tough son-of-a-gun who could hit him a smack and a half when she was in a rage. After several minutes of slightly awkward hugging in silence Up chose to speak, "You know, I promised a well-deserved day off with a bottle of whiskey and the toughest mid-shipman I'll know when I got back from my mission, but I can't seem to find her." He felt her smile against her stomach, "You wouldn't know where she is, would you?"

She lifted her head away from his body and looked up at him, "I might know where to find her"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm in the middle of some course work so I might not update for another few weeks, be patient and I'll bring another chapter as soon as possible. Please review, thanks<strong>


	14. Rescue

**I have returned! *celebratory party of 1. Anyway, many thanks to DracoLoverTrini3 for their reviews, they made me smile. Also a big thanks to ScarfySorty for offering to put my fic on their website - . I would suggest you check it out! Thank you to everyone who has read and/or reviewed.**

* * *

><p>Sirens blared and red lights flashed on and off along the walls, the voice of the Rear Admiral rang through the speakers and Rangers ran to and fro carrying out their orders. The normally spacious Starship was now chock a block with panicking Mid-Shipmen, running to their supervisors, trying to handle the situation of a red alert. Up marched along the corridor from the drop pod zone - dodging the odd medical intern and group of Ensigns - entering the bridge and heading straight over to his commanding officer.<p>

"Rear Admiral" he saluted as former Commander Cole turned to face him. "What is this about an evacuation; the second sweeper team have barely touched the ground"

"I understand Up, but we've received scans from intelligence and things don't look good. This planet has been left uncharted for a reason" Cole explained, men and women pushed by her as they went about the evacuation protocol.

"And what dead-Goddamned reason would that be?" Up snapped.

"A Starship crash landed here ten years ago when the G.L.E.E was looking for outside help in the Robot Wars, they never returned and we're only finding out why now" Up nodded encouraging her to continue. "I can't tell you everything; I'm a little fuzzy on the details myself. Apparently the planet is inhabited by, what appears to be, the most dangerous and deadly animals that man has ever come across. From the Captain's log we've discovered, there are several highly deadly species of snake, toad and spider, many different and unheard of types of large cat and dog – wolves, lions and tigers, and such. It also showed the distinct outline of a bat-like creature hovering in one frame" Up raised his eyebrows, it was like something out of a child's fantasy – that or Ice Age 3.

Even with the scary, deadly animals, they were still Starship Rangers and a couple of bad ass tigers should be call for red alert, "Forgive me ma'am, but I don't see why this would call for immediate evacuation"

"We normally wouldn't, if it weren't for what this planet was heading towards" Cole picked up a remote from the Captain's chair, a view screen showed a very real, very close black hole. "This planet is hurtling towards it, and if we don't evacuate now we'll be sucked in with it"

Up sighed staring at the gargantuan collapsed star they were heading towards, he ran a hand through his greying hair, "How long will we have?" He asked, turning his back on the view screen.

"To get out of the atmosphere of the planet and to attain a good distance from that Hole, perhaps a half hour or so – we would have an hour before it becomes critical, but there's no point in taking risks" Up nodded to the Rear Admiral, who in turn shouted out commands to those working the bridge. Up watched as Rangers scurried across the room, lights and buzzing noises from the machinery filled the air, covering up the soft hum of the engines and odd trickling sounds from the piping system. He stood silent as various lower ranks hurried past, some brushing his side accidentally as they squeezed past and others trying to keep a distance, either from fear of his height or in awe his namesake. Several intercom messages blurred together over the speakers, the calm, robotic voice explaining over and over about the evacuation process, as if it hadn't been drilled into their heads since their Academy days.

There was a series of plinking noises from the intercom and a bushy haired boy, fresh out of the Academy no doubt, turned and stuttered something about the drop pods docking with the ship. Cole nodded and ordered an Ensign to meet them.

Up turned to look back at the view screen, the planet turned slowly in its atmosphere, large islands of green floated on oceans of deep blue. It was like those pictures of earth in the really old history books, the time before the G.L.E.E decided to build those dead-goddamn robots.

"Rear Admiral Cole, ma'am" Up looked over his shoulder at his senior officer, as the Ensign marched towards them, saluting "The second squad of sweepers have returned ma'am, but there's only a handful of the first"

"What do you mean Ensign?" The Rear Admiral quizzed, Up came to stand beside her, brows furrowed and listening intently.

"Ma'am, the Lieutenant tells me that one of his crew decided to disobey orders and took several others along with her" The boy fidgeted slightly with the hem of his uniform, eyes darting nervously between the two senior officers before him.

"It wouldn't by chance be a certain Ensign you would know, would it Up?" The woman glanced over at him, eyebrow raised. Had the situation not been as life threatening as this, Up may have cracked a smile. But it wasn't, so he didn't.

"If you mean Ensign Lopez, ma'am" Cole nodded, gesturing for the young man to continue, "Yes, it was. The Lieutenant informs me that she was, I quote, 'Bored'"

A moment of silence from the higher ranking woman, clearly contemplating the situation "Get Lieutenant Yogov up here right now, I want a word" She finally said turning her back and moving towards the controls of the ship.

The boy stepped forwards, "Ma'am what about the others?" Cole stopped, her shoulders seemed to slump slightly as she turned to face the pair.

"We leave in half an hour" Up blinked, stunned at the way she seemed to brush off the conversation. The Ensign opened his mouth, possibly in protest, but was silenced by the Rear Admiral, "Half an hour, Ensign" The boy closed his mouth, saluted once more and ran out of the room. She turned to look at the taller, greying man whose face was stony and cold, blue eyes narrowed slightly, accusingly. "Up, I don't want to hear it" Cole sighed and turned her back on him.

"But there are still people down there" _Taz is still down there_, his mind reminded him, "You wouldn't just leave them"

"It's their fault for disobeying orders" Came the sharp reply.

"So you're giving them a death sentence?"

"Are you questioning me, Commander?" She whipped around, her glare shooting him down. Up fixed his frown with hers, both daring the other to back down.

He glanced away, "No ma'am"

"Be sure you don't" She nodded, casting a brief look over her shoulder as she stepped closer to him "You are a good soldier Up, I would hate to have to demote you for disobeying orders" The man looked back into her face, void of emotion but anger still present in his eyes, "And I do not want you setting foot on that planet, that is an order. Do I make myself clear?"

Up felt his hands ball into a fist as he breathed in slowly, "As crystal, ma'am" he answered as calmly as he could. Turning and marching out of the room, a plan already forming in his head.

* * *

><p>Cara flew through the dense jungle of trees and bushes in the warm undergrowth they had trekked across no more than an hour ago, sharp leaves struck against her pale skin and branches pricked her arms and exposed legs. Jumping over a fallen log, she didn't dare to stop and look back as she darted through the crowded collection of wood and needles. She had only caught a glimpse of the creature – whatever it was – after that stupid Latina had received an evacuation notice from the ship. It was all her fault, Cara had decided the second she had begun running; she was the one who was bored, the one who forced them away from the Lieutenant. Her fault, all her entire fault. "Fucking Mexicans" she muttered under her breath as she hopped another log, coming to a sudden halt and backing under the large object as the creature leapt over it with ease and raced on. Breathing a sigh of relief, Cara leant back against the moss, reflecting how exactly she had gotten into this mess.<p>

_She sat on the roots of a tall oak-like tree, watching the others pace quietly, some sitting on the cold, brown earth and chatting together to pass the time, a game of poker was set up on a flat rock and one of the older Ensigns she had forgotten the name of was watching for any sign of trouble. It was quite peaceful, the gentle breeze blowing through the dark green leaves, brightly coloured flowers blossomed under her fingers and the sounds of birds fluttered down from the trees._

_Well, it would have been peaceful if a certain Hispanic brat would shut up for two seconds._

"_Just another half a mile, what difference will that make?" Taz walked beside the Lieutenant in charge._

"_Quite a significant difference, Ensign" He huffed, turning his back to the smaller girl._

_Taz glared and pulled him back round, "It's not like she's tracking us! We could go another few meters" _

"_The Rear Admiral specifically said to keep within a one mile radius of the drop pod until she gave the order to continue" the man turned his back once more on the quarrelling girl and moved over to check on the group near the edge of the clearing. _

_But Taz wasn't giving up, "Dios Muertos, you're such a butt-trumpet Howard" This stopped him in his tracks, Cara saw Taz smirk lightly as the older man whipped around._

"_I am not!" He defended, crossing his arms like a child._

"_You have to admit, your arse sounds well bad" Declan chortled over by the rock, he clenched his fist in a 'shaka sign', placed his thumb near his mouth and called out "Toot-toot! Toot-toot!" Others who had looked up from the game joined in, and Cara giggled at the reddening face of their Lieutenant._

"_That doesn't sound anything like my butt!" Howard marched over and slapped Declan over the back of the head. The younger boy stood, easily towering over his officer "Stop being so immature or I'll tell the Rear Admiral!" The Lieutenant stuttered slightly. The various groups of Ensigns and lower ranks rolled their eyes and cat-calls of 'Oh, we're so scared!' and 'Geez, lighten up Howard' made the older man huff childishly. "I will lighten up when the whole lot of you come to your senses and realise this isn't a game. We are here to do a job and to follow orders"_

"_But these orders are so estupido" Howard turned back to the youngest of the group, Cara could see he was losing his cool slightly, if he had any to begin with – the man was so uptight, they sometimes swore he had a meter ruler running up his spine._

"_They're there for a reason, Ensign" _

"_But I'm bored!" Taz pouted, walked around the perimeter of the clearing and sat down on the roots of a tree opposite Cara, "There's nothing to do!" she complained._

"_Well occupy yourself" the other snapped back._

_Taz leaned against the tree, eyes pointed to the sky, silently contemplating what she should say next, "How about I go walk that way" she gestured in the general direction of a largely wooded area, "You can stay here with them" her other hand motioned to the rest of the team, "And I won't be in your hair, sound good?" she shrugged her shoulders, hands raised upwards in a question._

"_No Taz" the girl groaned and put her head in her hands, "I can't let you go off by yourself just because you can't follow a simple order"_

"_Well then I won't go by myself" she stood and walked to the centre beside Howard, "Who wants to go?" she asked the crowd at large. There was a pause and out of the corner of her eye Cara watched as Declan and several others raised their hands, after half a dozen others had done the same, Cara raised her own. Taz smirked softly and turned to Howard with a look of victory._

"_The answer is still no, Taz" her face fell at the officers answer._

"_We've been here forever!" Howard's eyes followed Taz as she paced around the clearing once more._

"_It's only been an hour"_

"_And the second squad will be dropping down at any minuto, meaning we can go" Taz stopped and turned to glare at Howard, "So how 'bout we go ahead" she motioned to those who had raised their hands, "And you can wait for Cole to give the go ahead, so you're not disobeying her preciosa orders" the Latina placed her hands on her hips, an eyebrow raised._

_Howard pursed his lips, really not wanting her to go ahead but not wanting to argue with her again, "Fine! Go, I don't care anymore!" The group cheered and picked up their zappers, jumping over those who had chosen to stay with Howard. Cara nodded to Taz as she slung her large weapon over her shoulder. As the group ran off into the trees, Cara glanced over her shoulder as the Lieutenant yelled at their retreating backs, "But if anything goes wrong, I'm blaming you for this!"_

Cara blamed Taz entirely.

They had been on the move for little over half an hour, covering nearly five miles of dark land that resembled what history books had called a 'rain forest', when Taz' communicator had bleeped. Howard's face popped up, informed them that there was to be an immediate evacuation of the planet. Apparently they were heading towards a black hole, which would destroy the planet and proceed to 'swallow' the dust and ordered the group to be at the pods in ten minutes. The team froze, what else could they do? Ten minutes to cover six miles of dirt covered floor ridden with roots and hidden potholes designed to trip anyone going to carelessly. They were doomed.

"_Aw man, we're gonna die here, aren't we?" one of the more excitable Ensigns wailed pathetically._

"_Stop being such a girl," Declan hit the boy over the head, "No offence, like" he muttered turning to the group of calmer looking females. "I mean we'll find a way out of this, right Taz?" Cara was slightly shocked to see him turning to the Latina for help, after over three years of cat-calling and bullying attitude to the younger girl; Cara was slightly stumped by how much he seemed to have grown up. _

_When the only thing the girl could mutter was an 'I don't know', the Ensign became even more excitable and started crying, "We are gonna die here!" This seemed to snap Taz out of her reverie._

"_Hey, escúchame we are not gonna die here, you understand?" she pulled the boy down to her height by his collar, "We are gonna figure something out and I don't need you crying to your mama while we do, vale?" she snarled, the Ensign quickly bobbed his head up and down. Taz released him and backed up slightly, "Alright, now here's what we're gonna do. All we gotta do…" she was interrupted by a low growling noise from behind her, Taz' eyes widened and looked down beneath her feet. A long, black tail was trapped beneath her boot, the creature that own said tail came slowly into view from beneath large clumps of bushes, sleek fur and whiskers a dark, midnight black and teeth as sharp as razors. They watched holding their breaths as it moved closer to the younger girl; visible clouds of carbon dioxide were emitted from its nostrils and onto the back of her neck, she shivered slightly. Taz suddenly raised her foot and stamped on the cat's tail, causing it to yowl in pain, once again showing it pointed incisors. "Run!" she yelled. They pelted in every direction, some splitting into pairs and others trying to outrun the things that had come to the large feline's aid. Cara must have only been running ten seconds when she heard breathing and heavy footfalls behind her, glimpsing back as she darted around a tree she caught what looked to be a mix between a bear and a lion._

And that was how she came to be here, stuck under a fallen log, cursing the Mexican girl under her breath as she panted and shook from the adrenalin. She stood slowly, grabbing hold of the thick moss that covered the log and looked around trying to get her bearings. She pulled out her issued Data-Pack and flicked a switch on the side; it beeped several times before flashing up a map of the area. According to the map she was only half a mile from where the drop pods had been, but it had been nearly twenty minutes since they had received that message. The ship would probably be long gone.

A movement to her left was caught in her peripheral vision, Cara turned to see a snake reminiscent to that of a cobra raising its head, the creature's monstrous body was longer and thicker than textbooks had described the earthly creatures. But this wasn't earth, she remembered. Backing up slowly as it slid nearer, she froze as it hissed and was given a split second to try and escape as it flew through the air, sharp fangs glinting deathly white.

Cara howled in pain as the pearly teeth sank into her quadriceps, she could feel the bone being brushed by the giant's teeth as the buried deeper into her leg, drops of blood sliding down her leg. She fell back against the fallen tree, writhing and swinging her leg in an attempt to make the snake let go. Pain filled sobs hitched in her throat and tears streamed down her face, her life flashed before her eyes as her brain tried to think of a way to stop her from dying.

The answer came with a war cry, one she had heard once before. The snake suddenly stopped moving, the fangs remained attached to her leg and the blood continued to stream down the sides of her thigh, but at least it had stemmed the pain. Cara felt another body beside her, a hand shook her shoulder and a voice told her to open her eyes. Light blinded her and forced them closed again, the voice told her once more to open them, Cara blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the relatively dim light. She looked around groggily, focusing on the face in front of her; the girl's voice sounded like it was coming through a tunnel. She shook her head and listened again.

"...n you hear me?" she repeated, Cara coughed out something like a 'yes' and the head nodded. "Okay, I need you to hold still, its head is still attached to your leg. Just try not to move, okay?" Cara nodded not really understanding, she yelled in pain as the teeth suddenly moved upwards and away from her thigh. There was a soft pressure placed on her leg and a firm hand held her shoulder as she squirmed under the other's hold. "Stop moving, you'll hurt yourself even more" the other held on as Cara sobbed quietly, her sense of sight returning along with her hearing. The Mexican girl stared down at her leg, her knife cutting along the microfibers of Cara's trousers, pulling the fabric off and tying it tightly above the two small, red circles pierced into her thigh. Cara hissed in pain as the other sprayed disinfectant over the wound and wrapped the swelling area with crepe bandage. She watched as the smaller girl wiped her sweating hands against her off white top, riffling in the small medical bag given out by the ship and held out a tablet, opening Cara's mouth and popping it inside. She swallowed with difficulty, it ran down her scratchy throat but she felt the effects of the medicine lessen the pain around her leg.

Cara watched with blurred vision as her companion stood, picking something off the ground. Focusing closely at the object, she found it to be the head of the snake; its body lay a few feet from them. She watched the Latina pocket the head and replace her blade in its holster, before crouching down next to Cara. "We need to move, vale?" Her brain slowly processed the message, shaking her head at the thought of moving. "Escúchame, I gotta get you outta here, there's too much mierda down here for a rescue team to find us"

"Rescue?" she could hear the slurring in her voice, she sounded so weak and helpless.

"Sí, they're coming back for us. So you need to hold on, you hear me?" Cara nodded slowly. She felt strong hands under her armpits, pulling her upwards onto her feet and putting her weight on the smaller woman as she wobbled, nausea causing her to sway hazardously.

Taz slung one of the girl's arms over her shoulders, supporting both her own weight and equipment as well as her injured charge. Trudging through the rough undergrowth of the labyrinth of tree was hard on your own, but supporting a body almost twice the size of your own was no easy feat. Cara winced every time her foot brushed against a root or bush, Taz was continuously glimpsing over to her right every time the girl took a sharp intake of breath. The air was dense and haunting, low beeps issued from the Data-Pack attached to Taz' belt pointed them in the right direction and the slightly eradicated breathing of the blonde girl where the only sounds.

But there were still things out there, Taz had no idea how many but she was assured that there were more of those evolved creatures, whatever they were. Creaking of the trees and snapping of twigs underfoot had the young Ensigns senses heightened, eyes darting around as they pressed forward, ears strained to catch anything sneaking up on them. Her arm ached as Cara slumped against her, eyes clouding over in exhaustion. Taz shook her gently, "Hey, don't you go falling asleep on me" she muttered, loud enough to be heard but careful not to let certain creatures pick her voice up.

Cara groaned quietly and her head lolled to the side, she blinked, swallowing heavily as they clambered over a fallen log, placing Cara carefully on the ground as she got her breath back. The taller girl coughed, spitting a watery red substance out of her mouth, letting it dribble down her chin. Taz watched the blood drip silently down the side of her mouth, "Why didn't you just leave me?" Taz looked up, Cara's grey eyes were tired, drained. "I'm just slowing you down" she muttered, turning her face away, "Why bother trying to save me?"

She gasped as she was picked up, her left arm once again around Taz' shoulders, weight supported by the smaller woman "Because I'm not leaving anyone else behind" Cara stared blankly at Taz, her eyes determinantly facing forwards, water pricking at the edges as she blinked rapidly. She watched the Latina breath heavily and swallow her pain and guilt, Cara felt a sense of pity for her, the girl she had bullied during their school days. The one who had become one of the toughest Rangers around, the one who had saved her ever-loving neck. Maybe she wasn't as emotionless as everyone thought, she was human after all. Her eyes caught Cara's stare, grey eyes blinked as the corner of her mouth twitched in a smirk, as if reading her thoughts.

A rustle, a crack of branches and a dark shadow caused Taz to pull out her dagger, pointing it at the shadow as it came closer, pulling Cara behind her.

"Wait, don't shoot" A voice came from the shadow, Taz lowered the blade slightly and called out for it, whatever 'it' was human or other, to show itself. A man stepped out from the darkness, but he may as well have stayed as it made no difference to his colour. The dark, black man's skin only a shade lighter than the forest he had stepped out of, his clothes were dark green and almost blended in with his skin, the dark coloured hair was a short, military style, dark brown eyes stared down at them. "I here to help. She come to ship?" The man's African vernacular was heavy but Taz understood, he pointed at Cara. "Injured?"

"Sí, snake bite" Taz said simply, her own accent was hard to understand at the best of times. Pulling out the head of the snake and holding it towards him, in case he hadn't understood.

The man nodded, "I take her back, you find others" he carefully lifted Cara into his large arms, the girl whimpered softly as his chest brushed her thigh. Taz handed him the snake head and watched as he ran off through the trees, she followed quickly behind him, darting to the left as she heard yells from outside the forest-like place.

Taz blinked in the blinding light as her eyes adjusted, looking around she found a long runway shaped clearing, and large footprints of animals that must have charged the path lingered in the mud. Lasers and more screams turned her attention to a huge lake at the end of the clearing, she ran towards them. As she got closer she spotted their distress, a giant grey bat was hovering over them, swooping and trying to capture them in its claws, and the lasers appeared to not phase it – instead were making it angrier. She took aim as it flew back down and swiped at another Ranger, who howled in pain as their shoulder was dislodged from its socket.

She was suddenly knocked backwards and her zapper fired into the sky blindly, flying out of her grasp. Taz blinked at the face above her, who in turn stared back dumbly.

"Carlos, what the hell are you doing?" she growled as the boy sat up quickly.

"Running" he panted heavily, looking back over his shoulder towards the trees. "I think I killed it, but just to make sure you know?" he swallowed and Taz shook her head, standing up and pulling the older boy up beside her. "So, what where you doing?" he asked casually, Taz blinked as she remembered exactly what she had been doing. Heavy talons landed between her shoulder blades, lifting her from the ground – digging past the blue uniform and into her skin, drawing blood. She yelped as a foot collided with her leg, looking around awkwardly she found Carlos was attached to the beasts other claw.

"Brillante, now I gotta save your ass as well as mine" Taz rolled her eyes, worn out from carrying Cara. Looking down as the bat carried them back across the trees; a whooshing noise flew past her ear, green laser beams singeing the ends of her hair. Shouts from below and the beams halted. "Idiota" she muttered under her breath. Taz looked up, staring at the face of the grey bat above her, its sharp teeth glinted in the light from the sun, grey face void of fur and its pink nostrils were slits opening and closing as it took in oxygen or whatever the evolved creature used. She had no idea how they would get out of this, the Academy didn't exactly prepare them for this sort of thing, bites and stings yes but giant bats and unidentifiable felines? Their main concern was robots, and most books from the library she had studied were on robot deactivation, not animal control. "Any ideas Carlos?" she yelled over to him, wind whistling in her ears, blowing her voice every direction.

Carlos looked around, he brought his hand to the creatures foot, fingers tracing over the hard exterior. "I think there's a sensitive amount of veins in the foot, if we puncture them it might let go on instinct" Taz wondered where he knew so much about animals, she would ask later. She rotated her shoulder uncomfortably, the claw dug into her back as she gripped her knife and copied Carlos' positioning. "Don't cut too deep" he warned.

"Why not?" she yelled over at him.

"We don't want to kill it," Taz stared at him, slightly dumbfounded. "It's still an animal, it would be cruel" He frowned over at her, Taz rolled her eyes again at how much he could care for something that was going to kill them. She nodded, agreeing not to kill the bat "It's heading towards the lake again," he yelled as the creature swooped in that direction, seemingly heading for the tall mountains in the distance.

"Vale, when I give the word, cut it" Carlos nodded. Taz watched as the bat soared over the trees, the blue of the lake turned slowly darker as they flew across it. "Now!" she yelled, piercing the rough foot of the bat, it shrieked in pain and extracted its claws from her shoulder. Taz plummeted towards the blue water, legs straight and a hand over her nose, diving into the cool lake below. She twisted in the water and kicked at the rocks at the bottom of the pool, forcing herself back to the surface, gulping in oxygen and shaking water off her face. Taz paused and looked around for Carlos, glancing up into the air she watched the bat fly off but no Carlos. Gazing around, she found him still missing.

Bubbles floated to the surface and her eyes widened in understanding. Filling her lungs with air she dived back under the water, pushing against the water as she headed for the bottom of the lake. He was trapped; long tangles of plants had a hold of his legs, tightening as he struggled against them. Taz pulled at the greenery, before taking out her knife and slicing through them, pushing off against the base and pulling Carlos with her. The pair coughed as they gulped in oxygen upon reaching the surface; Taz yanked the other towards the shore where the Rangers were staring, a few cheering.

Taz dragged herself out of the water and felt like collapsing on the shore, hands held onto her shoulders and fists collided with her upper arms in congratulations. She nodded and quietly moved away, the Rangers who had dropped for their rescue were waiting anxiously by the trees. They moved quickly through the clearing, guns raised and ears strained for any other animals that might try to attack, the walk to the pods was silent. Ensigns and other ranks quickly filed into the pods, names were called off, and brief beats of silence followed those who Lady Luck had not smiled upon.

She watched as injured soldiers were cared for at the back of the pods, she found the corners of her mouth twitch upwards slightly, watching as Declan carefully entwined his fingers with Cara's, who slept peacefully.

She caught blue eyes staring at her and Taz' smile instantly faded from view. She looked down at the pair and slowly looked back at Up, her higher ranking officer, mentor and friend. That was all they could ever be and all she would ever need, but something inside her continuously tugged at her every time she caught his eye. Telling her that she wanted more. She pushed it away as silly teenage emotions, weak and unnecessary, something she thought to have been rid of.

He was Up, the Commander – famous for his amazing skill of combat and defeater of hundreds of robots, war hero and legend that all children aspired to become. She was just Taz, ordinary young girl plucked out of Mexico by chance and trained up to become a Ranger, there was nothing special about her. Nothing that would be attractive or interesting to any man alive, let alone to him. And she liked it that way, no flounces, no feathers. Just a daring teen that wanted adventure and excitement, with no one tying her down and no limits.

She squared her jaw and hardened her expression; Taz was fine with being alone. Tabitha wasn't. That was what she had suppressed, hidden from sight. That lonely little niña who had once been her, who had once cried freely and been beaten to a pulp by bullies, picked up the pieces of her own life and moved on. She was still in there somewhere, threatening to appear when she thought things that were too emotionally deep for her tough persona to hide.

Taz glanced over at Up, busy talking with a nurse who had joined them. He had been the one to help hide Tabitha and helped to form the beginnings of Taz. She owed him everything, from saving her life at her fifteenth birthday to the present day; he had done too much even for a friend, he was as much of a father figure as you could find and more. She swallowed as memories tried to push to the surface of her mind, walking away as his eyes glanced over at her.

She sat in one of the off white chairs, gazing through a circular window, waiting to return to the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: To any African-Americans or blacks reading this I meant no racism at all, the speech of the African Ranger was assisted my my friend who himself is African. This is how he speaks, please don't take offence.**


	15. Prayer

**I apologise for sort of abandoning this story, but I'll be updating a lot more frequently now that the Christmas holidays are drawing near. Thanks to anyone who reviewed the last chapter, I hope you didn't mind the wait.**

* * *

><p>The Starship Lattice floated through the black void between planets, the hum of the engines mixing in with the electronic bleeps and whirs of computer systems, along with the almost silent hiss of the ventilation tubes, pumping in oxygen and carrying away carbon dioxide and other dangerous chemicals. Friendly chatter filled the mess hall as the hard-worked Rangers enjoyed their plates of tinned food produce. Up passed several groups as he walked down the corridors, some nodded as they caught his eyes, others were deep in conversation about a subject important to either their field or to scutter. He turned sharply down another hall, dodging a small group of rowdy Privates, who had obviously found the bar and had taken a few too many. Up slowed his pace as he entered a dark corridor of the ship, a beam of light shone across the floor from an open door, muttering and unintelligible words filled his ears. Curses in a foreign language and sharp, pained intakes of breath came from the room. Up looked through the open door, frowning at the sight before him.<p>

Her back was facing him, bare except for the bandages she had wrapped carefully around her chest, already staining the material a light shade of pink. Nasty red scars ran down her back like serpents, deep and deliberate marks etched into her skin, many crossed over older wounds and similar markings. Disobeying both the Lieutenant and the Commander's orders along with endangering the wellbeing of her fellow Rangers and the subsequent deaths of several comrades for reckless behaviour had earned her ten. Up himself had received his ten for disregarding Cole's words and taking down a rescue crew, but he wasn't as reckless and nowhere near as rude to superiors as she usually was.

He leant against the doorframe as she sighed and pulled on a white tank top, "Don't you start too" she muttered, quietly moving away from him.

"I've told you a hundred times not to do anything stupid" he muttered, rubbing a palm through his greying muss of hair, watching her tighten the belt around her waist.

Taz pulled at the fabric harshly, mumbling "Well, you obviously haven't told me enough"

Up sighed, "Taz, you can't keep treating your superiors this way. I might not always be around" She whirled around, her face set in its usual glare.

"You think I need your help?" she hissed irritably. Up remained silent, "I don't, I don't need anyone's help! I got here all by myself, while you were away on some alien planet, doing nothing!"

He blinked, "Now hold on one second…" The older man took a step into the room and she took a step closer, eyes narrowed.

"It's true though, you didn't do anything! You just sat there and gave orders, while I had to fight every waking moment, watching those I knew die, torn to bits and then blown up for good measure" Her voice was gradually building in volume and Up was becoming annoyed at her accusations of his work.

"Taz, this is…"

"No! You have no right in telling me 'this is' and 'that is', usted puede ir al infierno!" She yelled in his face, he had no idea what it meant but Up was not taking an accusation – in plain English or other- lying down.

"Ensign Lopez, hold your tongue!" Up snapped. Taz froze at the use of her surname, the pair had never been formal with each other whilst on board and had always been used to a first name basis. She stared at him, her brown eyes staring into his, daring him to back down. "I didn't come to lecture you, it's the last thing you need. The Rear Admiral has ordered your confinement to your quarters"

Her eyes widened fractionally, "What?" Taz' voice was calm, but he could hear a hint of disbelief alongside.

"You're assigned to KP duty for the week and are stay in your room at any other time, and you are not to join the drop crew for an information's meeting" Up watched as her eyes darted between his, searching for the truth behind his words.

"But…"

"No buts, Ensign." Taz' jaw squared and her glare returned, she stepped around him and marched out of her room.

She turned back to face him, "As you wish," saluting him, she turned away, froze and turned back briefly, "Commander." she spat viciously before turning on her heel and marching down the corridor. Up opened his mouth, willing himself to say something, anything. To call her name, revoke the orders. But he couldn't, and closed his mouth as she turned a corner and left his view, without a backward glance.

* * *

><p>Taz sat facing the grey wall of her quarters, the small rectangular window showed an expanse of black and, if you squinted slightly, the outline of a navy-blue planet. The room was sparse and minimalistic, a bed, table and chair and chest of drawers made of simple, sturdy material, each had a dull grey tone about it. The only piece of colour in the room came from the books that lined the desk and bookshelf, tucked away in a corner. No pictures, medals or awards had found their way onto the metallic walls, it meant less clutter and less glass for her to break her skin on.<p>

She sat with her back against the door, arms crossed in front of her chest, jaw squared as she listened to the muffled pounding of a fist against metal. "Taz," she rolled her eyes as his voice sounded from the other side. After finishing with the kitchen duties, Taz had made her way back to her room and locked herself in, Up had been outside since. "Come out, will you?"

Taz straightened up slightly, turning her face sideways so he could hear, "Lo siento, Commander. Just obeying my orders!"

A frustrated sigh came from the other, "Would you quit that, just…" he was interrupted by the cool voice from the speaker system, 'All Rangers report to the deck for drop down in 5 minutes.' There was silence, neither wanted to break it but at the same time both wanted to know how the other reacted.

Taz breathed in slowly, refocusing her gaze on the blue planet as it grew larger, blocking out stars as it drew closer. "You better go, wouldn't want the crew to miss you" her tone was flat, emotionless. She didn't want him to think she cared, to make him feel guilty. There was a soft sound of feet moving behind the door, hesitant footsteps that stopped and started once or twice. Her ears caught the low whisper of a sigh before heavy and determined footfalls marched away from the door, she listened intently until she could no longer tell if they belonged to him or not.

Taz leaned her head against the door, the cool metal pressed against the back of her hair as she stared at the ceiling. The soft ticks and whirs of the Starship were mixed in with distant voices and clanking pipes, any movement from outside was immediately registered in her head as Up returning and she unconsciously turned her head an inch, pressing her earlobe against the door. This continued without her notice until the speakers crackled into life, announcing the departure of 'Drop Pod 87-M'. She stood quickly, ignoring the rush of dizziness that rose to her head, and climbed on top of the cabinet by her bed, her nose only just reaching the window. The pod moved slowly, light blue flames spurted occasionally from the jet packs at the back, eventually disappearing through the thick clouds that made up the planets atmosphere.

She struck out against the metal wall in front of her, leaving a small indent with her foot whilst slamming on the window pane with her fists. She leapt down from the small bedside table and paced furiously up and down the small space, occasionally lashing out on the walls with her fists or kicking any piece of furniture within her reach. Taking deep breaths to try and calm herself as she continued walking to and fro, as Up had told her. The thought of the Commander caused a row of books to be swept from the desk and onto the floor, a leg of her chair to snap in half and her bookshelf to tip precariously to the side. Taz threw herself onto the ground and curled into a ball, knees pulled against her chest and head between her legs. She let out a frustrated yell and slammed the wall with her fist once more, this caused a book to fall from the shelf and onto the top of her cranium. Snapping her head up and picking the offending object, ready to chuck it across the room when something slipped out of the pages and floated to the floor.

A picture.

Taz picked it up carefully, placing the book on her lap as she stared at the picture. Her younger self stared back, surrounded by what used to be her familia. She traced the faces of each individual, her abuelos as they cooed over the little child in her mother's arms, her cousins pulling faces and jumping on each other's backs while aunts and uncles either smiled at the camera or told off their children and Maria holding tightly to her hand, staring up at the baby. Taz swallowed heavily and pulled the tattered, leather bound book closer to her chest. Along with the picture, bandana and switch blade, the old journal was the last connection with her childhood and her lost relatives.

She felt something cold slither down the side of her cheek, bringing a finger to her face she found it to be water, more commonly known as a teardrop.

Sniffing lightly, she blinked rapidly and stood up. Taz moved across the room, opened the door and stepped out into the empty corridor. She paused remembering the orders. A moment of hesitation as she glanced over her shoulder, a brief sweep of the hallway to make sure no one was watching before she turned and walked down the hall, her memories the only thing that kept her company.

No one approached her along the way; the ship was desolate and silent as if something had swept through the entire space craft, taking every soul with it. She walked, head down always staring at the faces smiling back, continuing in no particular direction – along corridors, down flights of stairs and had nearly walked into an alien/human alliance meeting. Opening the book carefully, she placed the small photograph back inside the compartment along with various other items that were of importance to her. Her eyes caught a piece of white that didn't belong amongst the yellowing pages and slipped it out, blinking at the hastily scribbled words on it.

_23de Julio  
>hombre alto con los ojos azules<em>

Her birthday, the last one she would celebrate on earth and the last one she would ever have with her family. Taz blinked rapidly as she pushed back memories from that day, the happy and the ones that made up her nightmares. A pair of blue eyes pushed into the sub-conscience of her mind, as deep as the ocean – so calm and tranquil one would be more than happy to remain in their hold forever, they held wisdom beyond years and concealed the pain and loneliness of his past. Those eyes had been the last thing to render her thoughts that day.

Taz walked into a deserted corridor, placing the small scrap of white inside the old yellow. Lights flickered on above her and she came to a halt, brown orbs searching for another person or body other than herself. The soft sound of static before the speakers hummed into life, and a calm male voice began talking.

'The Hall of the Fallen,' he said. 'On every Starship in the known galaxy there have been, for centuries, Rangers who have gone above and beyond their call of duty to protect and conserve mankind against foes that would threaten mother earth. They sought no praise, no credit or medal of honour, they were not proud or ambitious nor were they overly boisterous of their achievements, large or small.' Taz walked along the long hall, pictures lining both sides, men and women of various ages stared back, their hands clasped behind their back and eyes fixed sternly on what had been the camera in front of them. 'They were the peacemakers,' the ancient recording continued, 'Those men and women who fought for our planets safety against the outside life, who took the fate of mankind under their wing and protected it from harm and those who went out of their way to protect, not only their home, but also their Starship family. For it is not alone that we make our achievements, it is through the kindness of others and towards others. The fate of man does not rest on one man's shoulders, it balances itself amongst a great many and allows those who march under the proud flag of the Galactic League to carry it home.

'Along the wall of this Starship hang the faces of the brave and bold, the intellectual and academic, the ones who fought with honour and not for praise and lived to tell the tale and the ones who perished in the name of justice.' Taz passed by pictures of frowning men and several pictures of smiling doctors or nurses who had created some drug or anti-virus that saved lives, these pictures held the portraits of those who were still alive. Walking further down the hall she found frames that dated back to earlier centuries, war heroes who were now deceased.

She froze in front of the portrait of a stern looking man, brown eyes fixed forward and a frown on his features. The old recording faded as Taz stared at the man, his chocolate coloured eyes a shade darker than her own and his face lined with wrinkles, the corners of his eyes held laugh wrinkles and despite the glower, there was a trace of a smirk on his lips. Slowly, carefully, Taz ran a hand across the wooden frame of the picture, her fingers sliding over the smooth painted gloss.

_Lieutenant Cresconio Zevár Torres; __Deceased__ – 28/04/3006  
><em>_Died in the Battle of Cochmark, P-689t – Planet Kro'hal  
>Awarded Medal of Valour for going above and beyond the call of duty.<em>

Memories oozed into the forefront of her mind, picturing her younger self – an infant only 3 years old, pretending she was a Starship Ranger, a job she had wanted ever since she could understand the advertisement.

_She remembered that younger version of herself flying around the green grass outside their home, arms stretched outwards as if flying a jet and her voice making a replica sound of fighter planes as the whooshed past. The little girl rolled sideways as she spotted two people exiting through her front door, hiding behind a tree and watching as they walked towards her. She ran out from behind her hideout and rushed towards the larger of the two, her hands clasped into fist with one finger poking out as she yelled 'Pew, pew, pew!' at the man in front of her._

_"Hola mi hija," he said, stooping down to her level and brushing a hand through her dark ebony hair. "What are you doing out here?"_

_The little girl stomped her foot in childish irritation, "Papa, you're meant to die!" The older man smiled before clasping a hand to his throat and pretending to choke, falling backwards against the grass, his tongue sticking out. She cheered and brought her wrist to her mouth, "Mission complete, mi padre es muertes!" she shrieked when her father grabbed hold of her leg and ran over to the smaller, female. "Zombie alien!" she cried, hiding behind the woman's legs. The older two laughed at her, they fell silent as a truck pulled up to the pavement of their little house. Her father waved to the driver, turned to kiss his wife and picked up his duffle bag, before kneeling down next to the tiny child, pulling her into a tight embrace and kissing the top of her forehead._

_"Te echaré de menos, hija" he whispered into her hair._

_"¿Tienes que ir?" she asked, brown orbs shining as unshed tears built up behind them._

_"Estaré de vuelta pronto, you won't even notice I'm gone" he held out his pinkie finger and she quickly entwined her own around it, tiny in comparison. "While I'm gone, you watch your mama for me? ¿Y su Hermana pequeña?" he patted the woman's stomach, which was becoming round and stretched out the shirt she was wearing._

_"Promesa," she nodded._

_The pair watched as he opened his bag and produced a large leather notebook, "I'll miss everything while I'm helping the Rangers, ¿le hagan debujos para mi? Like you did in nursery?" the little girl bobbed her head up and down, the man smiled and hugged her tightly once more, and he stood up, walked out through the gate and jumped into the back of the truck. She rushed up the fence, hopping up and down waving her arms in the air, her mother gently lifted her onto her waist and the pair watched as they drove off into the distance._

_The girl kept waving until the speck in the distance disappeared, "Mama?" the woman turned to look at her daughter. "One day I'm going to be just like papa" she smiled and walked back into the house._

_It was over a year and a half later, the younger version of herself ran around the house pretending to shoot various objects while her mother nursed a young baby in her arms, attempting to feed her a bottle. The little child's undeveloped eyes followed her sister around the room and her head turned to watch as she ran from her view._

_"Tabitha, please stop running around. Sentarse en el suelo y ver la televisión, por favour" the girl ran back into the room and sat down obediently, eyes trained on the screen and bouncing up and down with delight as her favourite commercial came on._

_"¡Mama mire!" she called excitedly, pointing at the screen, the woman turned her attention to the screen as a Ensigns saluted at the screen. The girl got off the ground and saluted with them, "Estamos aquí para hacer el trabajo!" she called back, grinning from ear to ear. The doorbell rang and her mother set the little baby down beside the elder daughter, it immediately began to crawl around the floor, picking up toys as it moved. The elder girl ran to the living room door, her nose poking around the corner. There was a man in uniform at the door; he passed a letter to her mother as well as a small box before mumbling something to her and leaving._

_She wandered forward as her mother opened the envelope; the girl paused as the older woman took a sharp intake of breath and silent tears fell from her eyes. Tabitha watched as her mother held onto a nearby table as she sank to the floor, tears falling from her eyes and rude words aimed at dead-God fell from her lips. Cautiously she approached her, poking the woman's shoulder and asking her what was wrong._

_Her mother took a shuddering breath before answering, "Papa's non regresa a casa, hija" The child blinked in confusion, her father had said he was coming home, he had promised. "Papa's… papa's with your tío Miguel now, up with Jesús Cristo" Tabitha blinked at her mother, being with Jesús meant you were… Tears fell from her brown eyes as she realised her father would not be returning home, she sat down beside her mother who wrapped her arms around her daughter._

_They had moved soon after that, away from their home and up north towards the border of Mexico and America, where recruiting stations were scarce and the only jobs were carpentry and building work. Her mother met a man called George Lucio Lopez, an English carpenter who had travelled to Mexico with his family as a child and was disinherited for going against their arranged marriage. Tabitha had never grown as close to George as Maria or Georgia, but still regarded him as a father. She had found the old box the Ranger had given to her mother up in the attic whilst it was being converted, inside were two dog tags, the ones her father had worn around his neck, the only pieces left of him._

She still had them. Opening the book in her hands, she turned to the compartment at the back, the silver metal twinkled behind the old picture, the engraved words with the black paint starting to fade. Taz held the tags in her hand; the metal was cold against her palm and the edges dug into her skin as she clenched her fist around them. She hadn't been aware of it but a solitary tear trickled down her cheek, and more soon followed. Her legs gave way and she fell onto her knees in front of the picture, her fist brought up to her chest and the old book slipped onto the metal floor.

"Tabitha?" she froze at a voice behind her. Turning slowly, she found a man looking down at her, his dark coloured uniform looked black in the shadow through onto him from the light. His face was tired and worn, accented by his sandy blonde hair and pointed face, dark green eyes stared down at her. There was a sense of recognition in the emerald spheres, "That is your name isn't it?" Taz nodded slowly, not knowing if she could trust him. A soft smile came over his features, "I'm glad to see how much you've grown, I've only seen pictures. Your father would be proud of you," Taz blinked confused, "I'm sorry to have startled you. I'm Scott McConkey, I was a friend of you father" he held out a hand, after a beat of hesitation Taz accepted the outstretched palm and Scott pulled her up. He was quite a short man in comparison to the other Rangers on board, but was still a good head taller than herself. Across from the insignia of the G.L.E.E was a badge of the cross, a dove perched on top with its wings outstretched. He was a minister for Atheists, "I take it you've continued with your father's beliefs that our Lord is deceased?" Taz nodded again and he smiled sadly, "You know, the day you were born he came to me and said that maybe God was still alive, because, I quote, only he could make something so beautiful," she looked back at the picture, feeling tears welling up in her eyes once more. A hand fell on her shoulder, "Cresconcio never stopped talking about you. Should have heard him when you started crawling around and he nearly fainted when your mother told him of your first word, I believe it was 'won't'"

Taz chuckled, turning her head to face the elder man, "So, you knew him well?"

The minister nodded and bent down to recover her black note book. He began walking back through the corridors, motioning for her to follow, "You're father was a great man, and a good friend of mine. When I was younger, before I found my place with God, we were partners, both young entrants of 16 to the Academy and then were put straight into the front lines of the Robot Wars in the south of Winnipeg. Always ready to fight and always in the middle of one, from what I've heard you're a lot like him," Taz chuckled softly. "But you seem to have your mother's integrity, so at least when you run head first into battle you have some sort of plan. Cres never understood the word plan, maybe if he did…" he trailed off into his own thoughts, leaving an awkward silence hanging between the two as they exited the hall, the lights fading to darkness behind them.

After several minutes of a tense atmosphere around them, Taz spoke, "How can you believe in God?" The shining emerald eyes glanced over at her, wrinkled brow furrowing deeper in confusion. "Lo siento, but why believe in something that seems to bring nothing but pain and misery to those it's meant to protect and care for?"

He breathed deeply as if contemplating the best way to put forth his answer, "Our Lord works in mysterious ways, not everything that happens through Him is clear of purpose but in time one finds a reason, or a silver lining to it. Method in the madness you could say"

"But why put people through things like death or war if he knows it will just hurt more than it will save?" she queried, folding her arms across her chest as they continued forward.

"Everyone dies eventually, God knows how each person will live and die even before they are born. He does not intervene with how humans treat the earth or each other, but instead allows us to learn from mistakes. Take for example, how the earth was once a place of greenery and life filled with animals and nature. We've destroyed our planet, yes, but in doing so we've learnt that we are not the ones who may control the planet, but rather we must work with the planet. Give and take in equal measures. This is we have learnt, and is what we now should teach to our children and their children. The colonies that have settled on new planets must learn to respect their new home and treat it as they would like to be treated and this is what the Lord taught, it just took longer than we thought to understand" he paused to allow Taz to process this, watching as her eyes flicked to and fro in thought.

"But I still don't understand, how he could bare to see people suffer just so they could later see the benefits that don't seem to add up to the cost"

Scott smiled once more, "An excellent point, but to answer we must come back to you" He stopped in his tracks and Taz halted beside him, gazing up with a mixture of interest and perplexity. "If your father, rest his soul, had not died – would your dear mother not have moved up north?" Taz opened and closed her mouth before shaking her head, "And then, if she had not met your step-father you would have never known your youngest sibling?" Taz nodded continuing to remain silent. "Had the robots not invaded your village the day you turned 15, you probably would never have met Commander Up, you would have had to wait another year to gain entrance to the Academy ergo missing him once more as he travelled away to Xonea, you may have had second thoughts about joining in with the Mars war and you may not have been here, nor would you be speaking to me" She stared up at the old minister, mouth hanging open slightly as he explained all of the coincidences, which now all made sense, somewhat.

"But even with all of that," she hesitated slightly, the other nodded encouraging her to continue, "Why would he take away the ones you hold dearest?"

Scott seemed to stare off into the distance, his face blank and eyes suddenly steely and emotionless. "To give you a reason to carry on, to fight for what you believe is right and to bring peace once more to those who deserve it" Taz watched as he blinked rapidly, turning her gaze respectively to the ground as he wiped the tears from his face. "I think, should you have any more questions, that you should direct those to God"

"But, I don't… How?" she had never tried to speak to God before, a simple prayer before dinners and during church to Mary or Jesus, but never to Him – dead or alive.

"Prayer, like you would to the other trinity but this time pray to our living God, the one who is alive and who will show it through your life, if you let him" Taz was still undecided about the view of Him still being alive. "Look out here," he pointed out a nearby window to the black sky, stars twinkled in the distance and the large blue planet slowly turned in orbit. "He made all of this and more and He still looks after it and all those who live in it, no matter how small you think you are; you're big in His eyes and any question you put His way, I'm sure He will try to answer, if you have patience" He placed the leather bound book on the window sill and smiled gently once more, "Pray and you will grow"

With that he left, as she stood looking out across the dark, empty space of the universe.

* * *

><p>Up walked quickly down yet another corridor, muttering under his breath as his eyes darted left and right as he walked. Returning from the meeting he had gone straight to Taz' room to try and apologise once more, and after finding the room empty Up had started to search high and low for her. He turned another corner whilst dodging out of a larger group of stumbling Ensigns and Privates, obviously on their way back from the civilians' deck after becoming intoxicated. Shaking his head and carrying on, he waved back at anyone who acknowledged him but didn't stop to talk.<p>

The Commander leant against a wall, massaging his temples. He didn't really understand why he was making such a big fuss over Taz being missing; she was probably back in her room huffing right at this minute.

Sighing, he shoved himself off the wall and marched down through the corridors. He froze as he walked past a turn off; a quiet sniff caught his attention. Up moved back and looked down the alleyway-like corridor, dark and silent in what would have been early evening on earth. Another sniff followed by a small sigh made him move forward, cautiously. Reaching the end of the hallway he looked both directions, his eyes double taking on a figure that sat on the windowsill, looking out at the dark sky. If the trademark clothes and hair hadn't given her away, Up would have probably walked on. Her shoulders shuddered as she drew in a breath; Taz pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

Up stepped forwards quietly, his footsteps on the metal grates betrayed him but Taz didn't seem to hear or she was simply ignoring them, in hopes that whoever it was would leave.

He sat down on the cold metal opposite her, turning his head to look out at the dark horizon that seemed to go on forever. They sat in silence, waiting. Up stole glances over at the Latina, black hair stuck up in various places, her eyes were red around the edges and faint tear tracks lined her cheeks. Around her neck were a pair of dog tags, the old insignia of a lieutenant etched onto the silver metal. Her brown eyes met his as she felt him staring, the dark orbs told him nothing of her feelings but there was a softness to them that he hadn't seen for a while.

Her gaze returned to gazing out at space when she spoke, "Do you believe he's still alive?" Up blinked, a beat of silence followed. "God, I mean. Do you think he's still out there?"

Taz turned back to look at him, willing the elder man to give an answer. Up swallowed, "I don't think he is" she nodded slowly then looked down at her hands. "Why?"

She shrugged her shoulder, "Just wondering" Up watched as she picked up the tags, twirling the around, light bounced off the shining silver as it spun slowly. "It's just…" she paused looking out the window once more, "I've been thinking and, he can't be dead, can he?" It felt more rhetorical than an actual question, so Up remained silent, listening. "If there's still a minority who believe he can't really be dead, maybe not spiritually at least. But he was never really physical, or was everything he made part of himself. And if that's true then why isn't everything he made died with him? Why are we still living, breathing? If science is right we should have perished a long time ago with him. What if he was never alive in the first place and we're here by chance, and everyone pinned their hopes on some inexistent person and willed him into life?"

"You're overthinking this too much, Taz" Up interrupted, she jumped slightly and looked over at him. "By chance, have you been talking to Scott McConkey?"

Taz bobbed her head slowly, "He told me God was still out there, and he would listen"

Up frowned, he leaned forwards and rested a hand on her shoulder, "You shouldn't believe everything you hear, from Atheists or anyone else. In this time of war people turn to all sorts for comfort and to bring them hope, and soon you won't really know who's right and who's wrong. I'm not saying he might not be alive, but since he ain't doing much to stop this war I wouldn't pin my hopes on a triumphant return with angles and bugles" Taz opened her mouth to argue, but lost the words before they had a chance to form and closed it again, instead nodded once more.

"It was nice to think that, for a moment, someone in this dead-God forsaken place cared" she muttered. This time it was Up who lost his words, closing his mouth and looking out into deep space as sea fishes swept by. He sat back against the metal of the ship, his hand slipped off her shoulder and fell onto his knee, Taz pulled her knees closer and stared down at the floor.

The Commander glanced once more over at his companion, "You know, I was wandering, if you forgive me and all that, if we could watch a movie or something." Taz made no movement, but he could tell he had her attention. "Throw on one of our favourites like, I dunno – The Karate Kid?"

She snapped her face up and glared at him, Up froze wandering why she was suddenly mad. Did she not forgive him? He blinked as the young woman burst into laughter, she rolled her face away from him as silent giggles cascaded from her mouth. After getting over the initial shock, Up found himself chuckling along. "Honestly Up," she finally chocked out, wiping a tear as it threatened to fall from her eye, "Would it kill you to watch anything else?"

He snorted, "You never know, it might. I've never tried it mind, but you never know" Taz' laughter slowly faded and sobered, "Do you want to watch something else, then?"

She bit her lip in thought, "No." Up smiled and stood up from the windowsill, stretching his tired joints, his spine cracking in several places. He slung an arm over his small friend's shoulders as they walked back to his room, the pair still chuckling lightly from their outburst, earning them odd looks from crew members they happened to pass.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the whole God theme going on here, it wasn't exactly planned but...<br>**

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review.**


	16. New Year's

Noon on the Starship was met with the rattle of plates and cutlery, the soft slop of the can processed food as it passed from ladle to dish and the constant chatter of both men and women, Ensigns and Corporals. The one time of day you chat freely about what was going on in your own life and not have to listen to orders or worry about the upcoming mission.

Taz dropped her dark blue tray of food onto the table she'd picked, far away from anyone else and tucked into a corner but not so secluded that she couldn't watch the goings on. The small bowl of orange liquid sloshed around, several splodges splashed onto the table, the glass of water wobbled precariously and the papers she'd balanced onto the side of the tray tipped and splayed across the table. Sighing, she picked them up and took out a pen. Taz looked down at the little black and white spaces, wondering once more why they still had to do this by hand.

She looked up when another weight moved the table slightly, "So about this party…" the intruder began.

Taz threw down her pen and glared at the newcomer, "Dead God Carlos, for the last time, no!" The man in question had been pestering her all day, since waking up that morning the only thing she had heard about was this stupid party she was supposedly going to.

"Oh, go on Taz. These things aren't any fun without you" The other pouted pathetically, while Taz rolled her eyes.

"If by fun you mean my getting drunk and then deafening the crew with my wailing into the karaoke machine"

"You're actually pretty good" Carlos beamed over at her, Taz raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"I'm sure if the last – what is it know? – 14 parties this year have survived without me, then this one can too" she said, swirling her spoon around the liquid in her bowl. "Besides they're all the same in the end. Someone will say something racist or sexual about me; I'll flare into a rage and try to kill them…" Taz spooned a small amount of the ginger substance, watching the mixture of carrot mixture and water create ripples from the contact.

Carlos continued for her, "Then I'll pull you over to the other side of the room and let you drink yourself silly, you'll either knock the block off someone who looks at you the wrong way and get cautioned by Cole for the hundredth time or you'll force me to take you home and not let me leave"

Taz snapped her gaze up from the soup to glare at him, "I'll agree to the first part, but I have not agreed to let you sleep anywhere near me"

Carlos folded his arms and leant across the table slightly, "And how would you know that, you're always blocked when you ask"

"I may have been drunk but I'm still aware of what I'm doing" she said matter-of-factually. Taz looked back down at the soup before glancing up at Carlos, his brow raised and a smirk on his face, "Most of the time" she shrugged as her companion rolled his eyes, "Anyway, they're all the same"

"Well this one's going to be different" he grinned folding his arms over his chest.

"How? Will I be allowed to murder people this time?" Taz smirked wryly.

"No" Taz sneered and picked up her glass of water, "Declan's going to ask Cara to marry him" Water spat from her mouth, spraying over the other's face. Carlos blinked and wiped the clear liquid from his face, "Thanks"

"Are you kidding me? ¿En serio?" Carlos nodded, Taz leant back in her seat in contemplation of this information. " Declan's actually manned up?" she mused to herself. Taz frowned slightly, "When did this happen?"

"During one of the many parties you enjoy missing out on" Carlos informed her, she nodded gently, "Most of the others have bets on that Cara's expecting" Taz' eyebrows shot up into her hair, eyes widening significantly, "A very drunken party that you also missed"

Taz exhaled slowly, "So he's just going to waltz up to her when she's drunk enough and say 'Will you marry me?' or what?"

Carlos smirked, "I dunno, he never said much but I think…"

"What are you pair of grannies nattering on about?" The pair jumped and whipped their heads around to see Declan walking between other tables towards them.

Taz glared at the taller man as he approached while Carlos chuckled nervously, "Nothing, not a single thing. Just talking, that's all" Taz rolled her eyes as Carlos spluttered. Declan merely nodded and took the seat beside Taz, she huffed and moved her paper work out of his reach. "Not that we were talking about your proposal to Cara or anything" Carlos yelped as the bulkier man reached over and whacked him over the head.

"Say it louder, I don't think she heard you" Taz smirked as Declan frowned over at her, she ignored him, "Seriously, I don't know how you're on the Intelligence team, you've got the brain of a gnat" Carlos stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Can't you keep quiet about anything?" Declan snapped irritably, peering over the top of his head, looking for Cara no doubt.

"Are you kidding, this _is _Carlos we're talking about" Declan stopped searching and smirked down at the Latina.

"I _am_ right here!" Carlos interjected, glaring between the pair.

"We know," the boy pouted and turned back to his food. "And I thought you'd have told someone you trusted, instead of this idiota" Taz glanced over at Carlos as he mumbled something about his presence. "Even an Ensign could've kept it better than you"

"Kept what better than who?" the group jumped once more. Taz growled angrily at being snuck up on once more, "What are you guys talking about?" Taz reached over the table and pushed her apple into Carlos' open mouth as he tried to speak. He made a strangled noise and glared at her, "Hey Taz, nice to see you" Cara greeted, ignoring the exchange between the two, the smaller woman nodded in return. Being closer, Taz noticed that Cara's uniform was slightly tighter around her middle. She looked over at Carlos, who raised his eyebrows slightly. "So what are you guys talking about?"

There was a pause, a tense silence as each wracked their brain trying to come up with an excuse.

"Carlos fancies somebody" Declan exclaimed suddenly to the table.

The boy in question rounded on the older male, "What? No I don't, shut up Declan" Taz chuckled at his response and gladly returned to eating her cooling soup.

"Oh, sweetie that's old hat, everyone knows that" Cara patted him on the shoulder.

"What?" Carlos yelped, his voice rising an octave above its usual pitch as Taz nearly swallowed her spoon and Declan simultaneously asked 'You mean it's true?'

"You do know that you're surprise to this matter is leading me to believe this is not what you were discussing in the first place" The trio froze, Declan smiled helplessly at her whilst Taz looked down at her food biting her cheek and Carlos looked over at her panicked slightly, "But yes, he does" Cara turned to her food and the rest followed suite.

Taz glanced around the gathered group, "So, when did this happen?" she asked casually, Carlos glared up at her while Cara smiled knowingly.

"A while ago"

"More importantly, who?" Declan leered over at Carlos as he growled cantankerously at him, if looks could kill Declan may have been in threat of being incinerated where he sat.

"I'm not saying that," Carlos smiled at her gratefully, "But it is someone in this room" his smile fell as quickly as it appeared.

Declan looked over their heads and glanced around the canteen, "Someone in this room?" he muttered to himself, Taz also peeked around Cara's shoulder to search. "Poor girl" the other's moist breath tickled her ear as he chuckled, Taz smirked and folded up her paperwork.

Unseen by the pair Cara and Carlos exchanged a brief glance then both looked at the Latina who stared back. "What?" she asked sharply. The two shook their heads and went back to eating. Taz stared down at the bowl of orange liquid, which by now had gone cold and sighed, lifting tray she walked past the group and placed the tray through a port hole into the kitchen.

Declan ran up behind her, "Hey Taz," she looked up, "Erm, if you're finished I was wondering if you'd help me with the thing we were talking about"

Taz blinked, "What thing?"

Declan glanced around nervously, "You know the thing, with the thing" he tilted his head in the direction of their table, more specifically towards Cara who was talking quietly to Carlos.

Taz glanced from Cara to Declan several times before copping on, "…Oh, right. Yeah, the thing with the thing. I'll show you that now" Declan nodded and turned back to Cara muttering that he would be back soon, before walking out of the canteen with Taz following behind. They walked down the hall, turning into a dead end corridor, looking back over their shoulders in case anyone should be following. Declan turned to her, "Well she's never going to suspect anything else is going on now!"

"What?" the elder man yelled.

"Couldn't you have used anything other than the word 'thing'?" Taz put her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes at Declan.

"Well I didn't see you trying!" He replied sharply.

"You weren't giving me anything to work with!" The pair glared at each other. Taz broke their gaze and looked around, "So what do you want?"

"I can guess that you heard from Carlos about tonight with Cara and…" a nod from Taz, "I was kinda wondering if… You see I haven't really proposed to anyone before –"

"And you think I have?" she interrupted raising an eyebrow.

Declan grinned sarcastically, "No, it's just you're…" he paused and glanced at Taz hesitantly, "A girl." She blinked and he deemed it safe to continue, "And you would know more about other girls than I would"

Taz stood silent, watching him before answering, "First of all we are no longer dix años, so the term girls is out the window" he breathed out a sigh of relief, "Second why me?"

He rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall, "I couldn't exactly ask Cara now could I?" Taz sighed and leaned on the wall opposite. "And she gets a bit edgy if I'm around other women, she doesn't mind you, there was a reason but she said not to tell you" Taz raised an eyebrow, studying him carefully, "So, would you help?"

She breathed in slowly, peeking her head around the corner to check and sighed heavily as she turned back to face him. Taz stepped away from the wall and paced back and forth in front of Declan, "I guess, if you're gonna do this properly, you'd need to take her somewhere away from the chaos that is likely to ensue tonight," she glanced sideways as he frowned, "Women tend to get embarrassed easily, even if they don't show it" the elder of the two turned a light shade of pink, "Say nice things about her, like how she looks and why you like her and stuff like that" Taz shrugged slightly, Declan nodded "Don't try to be too obvious about what you're going to do but don't drag it out and make it sound scripted." Taz paused and looked around at her companion, who was watching her intently, "Lastly, it's overdone and terribly clichéd, but get down on one knee when you ask, some seem to like that"

"But not you?" he raised an eyebrow, Taz sniffed indignantly.

"No, as I said it's clichéd and too sappy. If anyone tried that with me I'd break their nose" Declan snorted, "You get the idea?" He nodded and muttered a thanks before walking down the corridor. Taz yelled after him to stop, Declan turned confused to face her, "What about the ring?" the boy blinked at her stupidly before a light flicked on inside his head and he delved into his pockets.

He produced a small, circular box, black leather covered the outside and thin, gold painted vines curved along the top and sides. Declan held it out to her and Taz carefully placed it in her own hand, opening the lid gently, a small smile curved onto her features when she saw the ring. The silver shone almost as bright as the small zirconia in its centre, it was simple, the finished metal curved around the stone and joined at the opposite side.

"It was passed from my great gran down my mum's side to the eldest" Taz glanced up at Declan as he spoke once more, she closed the box and returned it to his outstretched palm. "What do you think?" he asked, when she remained silent.

She coughed lightly, "Sí, es bastante. I'm sure she'll like it" Declan smiled brightly and Taz felt the edges of her mouth tug upwards.

"Thanks Taz"

His hand fell briefly onto her shoulder and she nodded back, "No problema" Declan turned away and led them back into the canteen. He sat back down beside Cara, who only smiled at his attempt of an excuse, Taz lifted her paper work from Carlos' hands and yanked him up "Come on you" she glared at him, dragging the man away by his ear.

"What did I do now?" he complained as she pulled him down the hall.

* * *

><p>Taz stepped out from the small ensuite, her hair half dried by a towel, wearing grey sweats and a large white shirt she had stolen from Up as a joke and never gotten round to giving it back. The ground vibrated from the music playing several decks below, voices increased and faded as Rangers walked by and the occasional plinking of the ships computer system was almost drowned out by the louder noises from the bass drum beat. She flipped idly through the white sheets on her desk, scribbled notes and her signature and folded them neatly into a pile as her communications device bleeped. Taz picked it up and examined the message.<p>

She sighed exasperatedly, "Oh, for dead-God's sake Carlos, stop texting me!" she yelled to the room at large.

A knock at the door, followed by a muffled question, "Did you get my text?" Taz glared at the door as she marched over and hit the pad next to it. The metal slid open and Carlos stood grinning on the other side, "You didn't text me back" He chuckled at the Latina's irked expression before taking in her attire, "You're not going in those are you?"

Taz looked down at the grey sweats and the too-big t-shirt and then back at Carlos, "I think I know how this is going to end up, but where do you think I'm going?"

"The party?" The elder asked, giving a hopeful smile.

"Wrong" Taz turned and the door began to close. Carlos held out his hand and it reopened, Taz looked back to glare at him.

"But it's New Year's; all the other junior ranks will be there" He complained loudly, attracting the attention of several Lieutenants who were wandering the corridors.

"Well I won't" she folded her arms over her chest, hoping to end this conversation.

The elder boy pouted slightly, "You said you were going"

"Sí, then I changed my mind" she turned back into her room, the door once again failed to shut as the other stuck his hand out.

"Why don't you come? We hardly ever see you since you became a Sergeant"

"That is a lie; you make me talk to you every time I try to eat. So I'll see you then, adios" Taz turned and the door slid shut. Or almost. A yelp of pain from the other side made her glance over her shoulder, a foot was stuck in between the door and the frame, "Carlos get your foot out from between there!" Taz yelled irritably.

"I can't, it's stuck. And it hurts" He called back, whiny and childish. She listened as he moaned in an exaggerated way, shaking her head and holding back a smile.

"You're an idiota you know that?"

"You frequently tell me" Taz chuckled lightly. There was a pause from the other side of the door as she moved away towards her desk, sitting on top of the table and placing her head against the wall. From this angle she could see Carlos attempting to release his foot, "If you open the door now my foot may be spared and we can still go to that party" he yelled through the open crack.

She remained silent, pretending to contemplate the offer "Nah, I'd rather listen to you suffer" Taz smirked as he groaned on his side of the door.

"If you don't open the door and stop being so anti-social, I shall sing" She almost snorted at the stupidity of his threat, Carlos wasn't the worst singer on the Starship but he wasn't the best either. "I mean it!" Silence on both sides as they both waited. The 'Sir, I wanna buy these shoes' Christmas song lyrics seeped through the opening, the tune was off and his notes were purposefully pitchy.

"Alright fine!" He fell silent, Taz heard him chuckle in triumph as she rummaged through her drawers and throwing on a navy long sleeved top, a pair of green trousers and her black boots. The door opened sharply and Carlos jumped backwards, holding onto his foot and hopping around on the other. Taz began walking down the hall in the direction of the music, "Hurry up, will you?" she called back whilst turning a corner. Each flight of stairs brought the music louder and closer, the steps of the Ranger deck ended and a door led the way into the civilian decks.

Despite having a bar up on their own deck most of the younger and lower ranking officers preferred the civilians' pub 'Port Fortune', there were obvious bonuses to the bar on the lower decks; it was larger and was able to house twice as many people, civilians and Rangers met for drinks or a chat whilst off-duty or during mess. The bar seemed out of place on the metal ship, old red bricks made up the walls, the floor was made of hard chestnut panels and wooden beams stretched across the whitewashed ceiling, the entire place was like something out of a book with its comfortable, red cushioned seats, stained glass separating tables for privacy, the bar itself was of a chocolate brown coloured finish with bottles and shot glasses lining the shelves, a karaoke machine resided on a heightened platform which Taz and most other Rangers avoided like the plague. And then there were the tenders – who were a friendly bunch of immigrants from varying countries, French, German and Irish were the mains but some days one would find a Russian working behind the bar, the workers enjoyed the Rangers company and hid a stash of 'hang-over' tablets in the back rooms, pilfered from the medical staff during an on board hen and stag night.

Altogether the pub was exactly what you'd expect it to be, the one flaw was that everybody knew about it and it was constantly filled with people, both Ranger, civilian or visitors from other worlds.

The loud beats bounced off the metal walls and made the floor beneath their feet shake, irked elders and parents congregated by neighbours doors, disproving the racket and shaking their heads as Taz and Carlos walked by.

"Why do they look at us as if it's our fault?" Taz growled irritably as a particular pair of elderly females frowned in their direction.

"When you get to their age, everything becomes a younger persons fault" he said matter-of-factually as they continued towards their destination, "Especially if that person comes from a higher authority" Carlos poked the League insignia sown onto her top.

The pair rounded a corner and found Declan shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other as he attempted to speak with Cara, a square lump stuck out of his back pocket. He glanced at the crowd gathered in surrounding corridors, Rangers smirked and jeered at their friend whilst civilians gathered to merely watch. Taz caught his gaze, both pleading and a little bit frightened.

Taz huffed and marched forwards, Carlos trailing behind her "Okay you bunch of cabrons, there's nothing to see here! Why don't you go away before my knife finds its way into your gut, eh?" Many chortled in her face but turned and left none-the-less, just in case. She pushed Carlos down the hall after the crowd, looking back over her shoulder as Declan held Cara's hand in his.

Balloons and streamers decorated the walls both inside and outside the bar, loud techno music blasted from inside and large crowds gathered around the entrance, chatting or smoking. Taz glared at the smokers as she walked past, Carlos heard her muttering about smoke pods being a waste of invention. The pair pushed through the gathered band of smokers and edged around several intoxicated couples against the walls, ducking as a dart was flung in their direction and Carlos yanked his companion away before she could start a fight with the equally annoyed players. Above the pounding noise of bass drums came the orders for beers, tonics and shots, and drinks were passed over people's heads to the back of the pub.

Taz found herself being pushed aside by a gaggle of drunken females, the hair still smelling of spray, eyelashes five times their normal size and skirts that rode so far up their legs they may as well have been wearing a belt instead. They circled Carlos, leaning towards him, their chests practically pressed against him. The man looked past one of them, waving for Taz' help. The Latina sighed and reached a hand between the heavily done-up women and pulled him through, there was a collective groan from the orange faced ladies as they walked away.

The pair found a seat near the wooden bar, their previous owners had either been a couple who had snuck off, or the drunk guy currently lying on the floor.

"Hey Taz, you gonna sing for us tonight?" She turned around to search for the voice, spotting several Rangers she had come across before waving over at her.

"Not tonight" Taz called back over the loud music, shaking her head.

The group pouted and frowned, "Aw but you always put on a show for us when you're here" One of the older lads called back.

"Sorry amigos, I don't perform for you" Taz smirked. She watched another member make a comment and the group burst into laughter, "What did you say, ese?" she asked sharply, Carlos turned from ordering drinks to watch, slightly anxious.

The elder boy spoke again, "My good friend here was just commenting on your _friendship_ with our good Commander" He looked back at the group as they chortled and cheered at their inside joke, "You seem close" The boy winked over at her. Taz was instantly on her feet, knife in hand and a murderous look in her eye. The group instantly fell silent and backed away into their stall as she approached.

Carlos snatched her arm and pulled her back, "Just let them talk, they're idiots" Taz looked back at the group, who were now quickly finishing their rounds and leaving.

"I don't get why they can't leave it alone" she sighed and set the point of knife on the wooden bar, spinning it in circles and creating a hole, one of the bartenders glanced over but said nothing.

"You and the Commander are friends, I know" Taz looked up at Carlos when he spoke, "Sometimes others aren't that understanding" she snorted and picked up the drink that had been set in front of her, swirling the liquid around in its shot glass before downing it and another swiftly filled its place. Carlos let his index trace the circumference of his glass, "I mean the two of you are very close, you talk to each other all the time and watch movies together," Taz turned her head to watch him curiously, "Most days you're more cheerful after talking to him and you seem to be in a better mood when you're around him" Carlos smirked sadly, "I guess it's not surprising most people think you're…"

"Choose your next words carefully, hombre" Taz interrupted, he froze like a data-dog caught in a hovercar's headlamps.

"…such great friends and would _never_ think you're anything but friends" He smiled hopefully towards her, taking her smirk as a good sigh he exhaled slowly. Carlos watched as the smaller woman chucked back several tequila shots, "So is this the part where you drink yourself into a stupor and make me carry you back to your room?"

Taz placed down the glass with unnecessary force and smiled over, "Sí" Carlos rolled his eyes and turned back to his rum and coke, wincing at the taste of lemon the 'tenders put in, "You could make my time sober more amusing though"

"How?" He asked, part of him was curious and the rest was more inclined to worry.

She rested her chin on one hand, staring him directly in the eye, "Tell me about this chica you fancy"

Taz smirked as he choked on his oxygen supply, "Can I have something stronger please?"

* * *

><p>Up leaned against the metal wall of the smoker's station, nodding to various other ranks as they talked quietly across the room. He pulled out a rectangular, silver box, followed by a small roll of thin paper. Carefully he unrolled the paper and tore a section off, sticking the rest back in his pocket and turned to the little box. Inside was a brown substance, it looked a bit like mud or dirt found in a wood, the matter – one could argue – was a form of dirt, a weed rather. Placing a small amount on the edge of the torn paper, he rolled it up, forming a cylinder shape and took out a lighter, Up allowed the end to smoulder a little before taking a long drag and leaning his head onto the wall, watching the smoke pour from his mouth as he exhaled.<p>

The metal plates vibrated gently against his skull, the occasional lyric was caught floating up from the base of the ship. He smirked softly, recalling the time he was considered young enough to join such parties.

The Commander watched quietly as several Rangers stubbed out their butts, walking out of the station and down the hall, still engrossed in conversation. The room was empty apart from himself. Sighing quietly he reflected on the meetings he had been forced to attend, robots didn't stop not even on New Year's Eve. Things on the robotic force front had been relatively uneventful, but the G.L.E.E wasn't taking any chances and were taking this as a calm before the storm, which Up had good reason to agree with.

A series of loud noises broke his train of thought and he turned his head towards the corridor the commotion seemed to have come from. Shrieks and chatters rebounded off the walls and a cry for help could be just about heard over the screams. Up frowned and was about to walk out and see what was causing such a racket, when a familiar face stumbled through the door of the station.

Taz lumbered inside, the noise escalated and diminished as the metal opened and closed. She appeared not to notice him and leaned against the wall, and slid to the floor with a bottle of tequila in hand and her head in the other. He smirked at the faint groan coming from her throat, "Enjoying yourself?" Up asked cheerfully, the look he received was not so cheery.

"Shut up, or I'll end you" she hissed angrily at him, turning away and placing her head in-between her knees.

"Happy New Year, to you too" Up replied. The pair sat in silence, Up watching Taz as he took another puff and the latter with her head down at the ground, muttering in her foreign tongue. "Party's bigger this year" The Commander broke the silence.

"Sí, it's mostly an engagement party" Taz looked up at the older man, who raised a greying eyebrow. "Declan proposed to Cara" she explained briefly, leaning her head against the cool metal wall.

"Declan and Cara?" Up frowned, trying to place the two names, "You mean, the kid we chased down the dumpster boy and his revenge buddy?"

Taz chuckled, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth, "That's them" she muttered, her eyes closed, face pointed to the ceiling.

"Good for them" They fell into a silence once more. He brought the lighted paper back to his lips, continuing to watch his friend carefully as Taz took a swig out of the bottle, barely wincing as the liquid ran down her throat. The digital clock above the door turned to '0.00', at the same time a cheer reverberated from down in the civilian's deck and a droll metallic voice announced the new year.

"Feliz año neuvo, Up" Taz spoke, brown eyes catching his blue as they stared at her, a small smile played on her features.

"Ditto" Up returned the smile, "Maybe for your resolution you could give up the drink, it's not good for you" he put forward as she took another swig of orange liquid, choking slightly this time.

She wiped the excess alcohol from her mouth and smirked, "Says the man who smokes like his life depends on it"

Up chuckled, "Touché" he put the stub in the bin and folded his arms across his chest, "Alright, let's make a deal. I'll not smoke anymore, as long as you stay away from alcohol"

He watched as she contemplated the offer, "Sounds good to me" she nodded, taking a final nip of the remaining dribbles of tequila and standing up, her knees shaking slightly under the amount of drink she had probably consumed. Taz paused and then frowned at him, "What's the catch?" she asked accusingly.

"What makes you think there is one?" He put his hands in the air in defence, raising an eyebrow to her.

Taz tilted her head to the right, her own eyebrow raised in imitation, "It's you" she said bluntly.

Up chortled, "If one of us breaks we'll figure it out then" Taz nodded and left the discussion closed. She leaned against the wall as her knees threatened to give way, Up noticed this and questioned her, "So, how did you escape?" The Latina looked over at him, face a mixture of surprise and curiosity. "You don't expect me to believe you managed to find your way from 'Port Fortune' to the Ranger's smoke stations by yourself, did you?"

She snorted, "A load of chicas tackled him in the hall" He nodded slowly, "I'd guess most of them are drunk" Taz grinned over at him.

"Taz!" Up scolded, knowing she was only joking. The pair turned their heads at the sound of rushed footsteps heading towards them, "Speak of the devil. I wonder sometimes why he doesn't just leave you on the ground, you can be pretty mean to him when you want"

The door opened and he ran in, leaning against the metal and panting heavily. Taz ignored him and chose to respond instead, "Carlos, en serio? He's too much of a goody-two shoes to do something like that"

"I am not!" Taz chuckled and the Commander smirked lightly, whilst Carlos glared at her "And thanks for abandoning me back there" She stuck out her tongue childishly and chuckled when he returned the gesture. The younger man turned to Up, "Sorry to have her disturb you sir"

"Wasn't doing anything important son" He nodded politely to the information's officer, watching as he tried to drag Taz from the wall.

"Come on then Taz, we've gotta get you to bed before you try to hurt anyone"

She yanked her arms from his grip and sat on the floor, smiling as he rolled his eyes, "Like I'd do that, what kinda persona do you take me for ese?"

"An unreliable one" he muttered, heaving the woman to her feet and nearly dragging her out the door.

"Pero no estoy cansado" Taz whined irritably, going limp in the soldiers arms, huffing as he let go and let her fall to the ground once more.

"You say that and then you'll keel over and I have to drag you back" Carlos said, offering a hand to pull his friend up.

Taz glared at him, "Shut up, or I'll wrap you up in a tortilla and eat you, as a snack!" she threatened, the alcohol perhaps affecting her rational thoughts.

"With or without pico de gallo" Carlos raised an eyebrow, a smirk spreading across his face.

"I'll just use your blood for that"

He shook his head, "Sure, whatever Taz" Carlos picked her up around the waist and slung the light girl over his shoulder. "Goodnight Commander" he called back, ignoring the indignant yells and fists pummelling his lower back as he walked down the corridor.

Up smiled softly, "Goodnight Carlos, Taz" he called after them. The room was empty once more, the soft vibrations still trembled and words travelled up through the floors, Spanish curses were muffled by the door.

The Commander sat on a silver bench and sighed, wandering just what this new year would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, please feel free to leave a review, compliment or critique.<strong>


End file.
